


The Crown Jewel

by QueenieLacy



Category: Football RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Attempted Murder, Consensual Infidelity, Crickiguez, Crismes, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Infidelity, M/M, Modern Royalty, Murder, Neymessi, Other, Referenced murder, Royalty, Staged Crime Scene, Threesome - F/M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, crickimes, cricky, referenced pedophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-02-12 10:19:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 65,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12957156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenieLacy/pseuds/QueenieLacy
Summary: An Alternate Universe where Cristiano is King of Madrid, Ricky is his Prince Consort, James is a lucky palace worker, Neymar is just along for the ride, and King Lionel of Barcelona just wants Neymar to ride him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If you read 'This Cannot Be Real Life', then you'll know that at the end of that story I said I was working on a multi chapter Crickiguez AU...well, this is it. I hope you enjoy it!

**“** His Majesty, the King!”

 

Cristiano the First, by the grace of God, King of Portugal, Madrid, Castile-León,Galicia, Asturias, Cantabria, La Rioja, and Extremadura walked into the grand hall with his Prince Consort Ricardo, Duke of Barcelos and Coimbra, by his side. The hall had been decorated in a stereotypical Arabian Nights theme. Beautiful red, light orange, and gold cloths draped from the ceiling. The hard, wooden chairs had been removed and replaced with soft couches and floor pillows. Their own thrones had been replaced with a thick red cushions and gold throw pillows. 

The King wore loose gold pants with intricate embroidery and detail, he was shirtless and his heavy gold robe was open and hung on his shoulders. His Prince was always more subdued and wore a blue outfit that mirrored the king, expect he wore a shirt underneath his robe. The tail of Cristiano’s robe slid on the floor behind him as he walked over to their seats. As they took their seats on the cushions, the partygoers stopped to bow and then went back to their conversations.

Tonight was a celebration of his conquest. He had finally taken down King Fernando of House Atletico and all of Madrid was now under his control. Cristiano had never been one for sharing and now he didn’t have to share any of Madrid’s treasures with anyone. Fernando had been unreasonable in his requests and when he threatened his Ricardo at their last meeting, he knew there was only one way to settle this. It had been a lot easier to take over Fernando’s territory than he thought. The great army that House Atletico had always bragged out turned out to be a story they spun in order to deter people from attacking them. They quickly ran over their army and House Atletico was no more.

Cristiano waved his hand over to a worker and a girl rushed over and gave him a bow. “How is my son?” He asked.

“Asleep, you majesty. Having peaceful dreams.” She answered.

Cristiano made no effort to hide the fact that he preferred the company of men over women. He solidified that preference when he made his beloved Ricky his Prince Consort and married him in a private ceremony, so it shocked everyone when His Royal Highness Cristiano the Second, Crown Prince of Portugal, Madrid, and all of his other realms and territories, Duke of Porto and Braganza, was presented to the royal court almost seven years ago. There was no denying the little boy’s paternity. Cristianinho looked just like his father and also favored his grandmother, her majesty Queen Dolores the Queen Mother.

No one knew who the little boy’s mother was, including Dolores and Ricky. Ricky and Dolores knew an heir was coming, but they had no idea who birthed him. Under the constitution, only the reagents’ children by a royal or noble partner could lay claim to the throne. This law was put into place when the royal family had a few wild Kings that had more children by prostitutes and courtesans than their own wives. This meant that Cristiano had gotten some royal or noble woman to go along with this.

When Ricky asked how, Cristiano just placed a kiss on his head and told him not to worry about it and that the mother had been taken care of. Ricky didn’t know what ‘taken care of’ meant and he was too afraid to ask. Dolores always had her suspicions about who her grandson’s mother was, but never voiced them. Cristianinho got their looks, but his personality reminded her of an American Duchess.

“Good, good.” Cristiano spoke and then turned to look out at the empty dance floor. “Hey, where are the dancers?” Cristiano asked. “I didn’t spend all that money on their outfits for them to stay in the back.” Cristiano joked and looked over at Ricky. He leaned over to kiss him on the neck before grabbing his hand. “Did I tell you how beautiful you look?”

“Only everyday.” Ricky answered before drinking his wine. “Now, lets bring on the dancers.”

* * *

 

“Could we be wearing less clothing?” Neymar asked rhetorically as he swung an arm around James. Neymar was wearing an outfit similar to the rest of the dancers. He wore loose black harem pants that were see-through. The silk hip scarf was embellished with gold coins and beads that jingled every time he moved his hips. A gold choker was around his neck, gold bangles on his wrist, and gold anklets on both ankles. He wore a sheer black veil over the lower half of his face that was decorated with gold embroidery.

“I’m pretty sure you’re wearing more clothes than me.” James responded. His outfit was different because he was the lead dancer and the king went all out on the lead dancer’s look. He wore gold see-through harem pants with slits up the leg and beautiful diamond bangles on his wrist and ankles. There was a diamond choker on his neck and he wore an amazing diamond chain headpiece upon his head. The diamond headpiece had a teardrop shaped stone that sat in the middle of James’s forehead, a beauty sapphire that James would later find out matched the Prince Consort’s outfit. He wore a gold sheer veil over the lower half of his face that was decorated in blue embroidery that also matched the sapphire in his headpiece. The blue hip scarf that was covered in coins managed to cover his private parts since he had been given strict orders to not wear any underwear. 

“Do you think these are real diamonds?” James asked.

“I’m sure they are. The king doesn’t half do anything.” Neymar spoke. James nodded and looked over Neymar’s shoulder. There were other entertainers, girls and boys, giving him dirty  looks for getting the lead spot. Neymar turned to look at what James was looking at and rolled his eyes at them before turning back to his best friend.

“Don’t worry about them. They’re just jealous.” Neymar spoke. “You could always dance. Don’t be ashamed of that.”

“I’m not.” He said quietly. Dancing was how he and Neymar made money while they were on the streets. They both had rough upbringings and ended up on the streets early in life. They used their bodies to make it, dancing in seedy clubs for money and food because normal nine to five jobs didn't cut it. An advisor to the king had been at one of those clubs an offered them both a spot in the king’s dance troupe, and the two best friends weren’t about to turn down free housing and food. They were determined to make the most of this and ride this until the king threw them out. 

“I am nervous though.” James admitted. This was going to be their first major interaction with the king. Before, they had only seen him in passing and at a distance. Tonight, they would be front and center.

“I’m nervous too.” Neymar confessed and pulled James close to hug him. “But, we are going to kill this, you especially.”

“I’m glad you have faith.” James spoke, a smile on his lips.

Neymar shrugged and gave James a smile. “One of us has to.”

“Alright everyone!” James and Neymar turned toward the voice. It was Elania, an older woman that had been serving the crown for decades. She was in charge of all the workers, including the dancers. “The king and prince consort want a show, let's give them one!” She announced and James took a deep breath before getting in position with the rest of the dancers. He just hoped he didn’t fall flat on his face.

* * *

 

Cristiano smiled as the music started to play. He took Ricky’s hand and brought it up to his lips.

“Hm, lets see how your looks played out.” Ricky teased and Cristiano let out a chuckle.

“You know I have exquisite taste.” Cristiano responded. The couple went quiet as the dancers came out in a circle, wearing the black outfits he picked out.

The men and women started to dance, hips moving and the coins jingling with every step. The dancers fanned out to reveal his lead dancer and…

“Wow…” Both Cristiano and Ricky said as they beauty was revealed. They looked at one another briefly before they looked back at the man in blue and gold dancing in the middle of the floor.

James felt like he needed to vomit as he moved out onto the floor. Neymar gave him one last reassuring look before the music started and the backup dancers started to move. They finally fanned out to reveal him to the king and his consort. He saw them staring at him, their eyes following his body as he moved. As the music played and the song went on, he felt less and less nervous. The royals didn’t look bored with him and he had their attention firmly on him. Soon, he moved without care. His hips rolled and his ass shook to the beat of the drums.

He turned to face the king and his consort. He danced over to them slowly, making sure his movements were sensual. He didn’t stop until he was right in front of them and danced around in a tiny circle. He moved his hips around in a circle, shaking them so the coins on the scarf jingled. He made sure to bite him lip in a sexy manner as he ran a hand down his chest.

Cristiano and Ricky couldn’t look anywhere but at the sexy dancer in front of them. Where had he been hiding and why were they just discovering him? They would have to question their subjects about this later. Right now, they were just focused on him. James noticed their focus and it made him good. He gave them a soft smile through the sheer veil and decided to go off script a little. He reached out and touched them both. His left hand on Ricky’s cheek and his right hand on Cristiano’s cheek. They both couldn’t help but to lean into his soft touch.

James caressed their cheeks before pulling back slowly. He watched as the leaned forward as he moved back, chasing more touches as he moved away from them and back to the other dancers. Neymar gave him a look and James shrugged as he danced. They finished up their first dance to loud applause.

“Okay, five minute break before the next dance.” Elania called out as they walked out of the hall.

“What was up with the touching?” Neymar asked and James shrugged.

“I just went with what felt right.” James answered and then felt a hard slap on his back. He looked up and saw Danilo in front of him.

“Congrats on your first led.” He said and James could hear the sourness in his voice. Danilo never liked him and James didn’t know why. He had never said or done anything rude to him. Before James could say anything, Neymar reached up and ripped his gold chain off his neck. Danilo gasped and watched his chain hit the ground.

“That’s what you get for being a bitch.” Neymar whispered to Danilo. “Oh, Ms. Elania, Danilo broke his chain!” He called out and Elania ran over.

“Oh Danilo! You can’t go out with a broken chain you silly boy. You’ll miss the next dance. Come, so I can find you another chain.” She spoke and pushed Danilo toward another worker so they could look for a new chain.

“He’s going to hate you now.” James warned and Neymar shrugged.

“Whatever. He doesn’t phase me.” Neymar answered.

The rest of the night was spend between dancing and waiting to dance in the room across from the grand hall. James continued to interact with royal couple as he danced, touching them and throwing them winks and blowing a kiss or two. He just did whatever he felt the moment called for. After their last dance, he bowed deeply before leaving giving them one last wink before leaving.

Cristiano and Ricky were mesmerized by the lead dancer. His hips put them both in a trance and his touches did nothing but light a fire inside of both of them that only the dancer could put out. Once the dance was over, that last little wink confirmed that they had to have this dancer for themselves. Cristiano called over a palace worker after the performance was over.

“The lead dancer.” Cristiano started. “Take him to my room…make sure he’s still in that outfit.”

* * *

 

James laughed with Neymar as they made their way back to the dorms. “See? Nothing to be nervous about. You killed it out there.” Neymar explained.

“You were awesome too.” James responded. “That was actually really fun. I wonder if he’ll have more parties like this.” James wondered.

“Hopefully at the next one, there are more clothes involved.” Neymar joked.

“Hey!” Someone yelled behind them and they both turned around and saw a worker running toward them. She stopped in front of James and took a second to regain her breath before speaking.

“His Majesty the king and his Royal Highness prince Ricardo have requested your presence in their quarters.” She informed him and James gulped loudly. He knew what this request was about and he could feel his nerves again.

“Oh, okay…” James started. It wasn’t like he could decline this invitation. “I’ll get cleaned up and cha-.”

“No.” She cut him off. “They have requested you how you are.” She explained and James nodded.

“Have fun.” Neymar whispered in his ear and slapped him on the ass for luck before leaving him with the worker. James laughed at the ass slap and turned to the worker. He followed her in  silence to the royal couple’s chambers. His mind raced with thoughts as they made their way through the palace and to their rooms. She opened the door for him and told James to wait for the royal couple in the room.

The heavy doors closed with a loud thump and he was all alone in the rooms. The room was nicely decorated. Windows lined one side of the room and the heavy curtains were pulled over them. A large bed sat in the middle of the room. It was covered in deep gray silk sheets and a matching duvet. He walked over to the dresser and admired the jewels that laid on the top of the dresser. He picked up one of the diamond watches and held it to his wrist before putting it back on the dresser.

“There’s our dancer.” James turned around to see Cristiano and Ricky staring back at him. He pushed his nerves down as they stared at him and the door closed shut behind them. He could see the hunger in the eyes and he didn’t know if he should regret teasing them so much or be glad he did.

“Your majesties…” He address them and bowed politely.

Cristiano and Ricky made their way over the couch in the room. They sat down and Cristiano patted the place between him and Ricky. “Come here.” He commanded and James moved over to them slowly. The coins on his belt shook softly as he made his way across the room.

He sat in between them and couldn’t help the blush that spread on his face as they both moved closer to him. He could feel both of their arms circling his waist and he was thankful the veil hid his blushing.

“This beauty has been teasing us all night Cristiano.” Ricky spoke, his lips against James’s ear. His hands running along James’s sides. Cristiano smirked as he ran his hands up James’s torso and let his fingers ghost over the younger man’s nipples. James let out a soft gasp at the touch.

“An evil king would tease you back…” Cristiano started, rubbing his thumbs across James’s nipples as he spoke. “Leave you aching and begging for release…but I’m a good king and I won’t do that to you baby.” Cristiano spoke. It wasn’t like he wanted to tease him anyway. It wasn’t like he had the self control to properly tease him, Ricky could but Cristiano could never deny himself of a beautiful man. “What’s your name beautiful?”

“James Rodriguez, your majesty.” James answered and watched Cristiano reach up to remove the veil from his face. He threw it over the edge of the couch before cupping James’s face.

“James…so beautiful.” Cristiano breathed out before leaning forward and capturing his lips in a passionate kiss. James was only shocked for second before moving his lips and returning the kiss with equal passion. He felt Cristiano’s tongue in his mouth and let out a moan when he felt Ricky palming his cock through his pants. He pulled away from Cristiano slowly and turned his  head toward Ricky. Ricky got the hint and kissed James with just as much passion and heat. As he kissed Ricky, he felt the king undoing the belt on his hips. It was quickly pulled off and fell to the floor with a thud.

James finally had to pull back from Ricky once his lungs were screaming for air. He took a deep breath and reached out from Cristiano but he slid off the couch and stood up. James frowned, thinking he had did something wrong. He was about to ask, but Cristiano’s arms circled his waist and picked him up. He yelped and wrapped his limbs around his king as he was carried over to the bed. He could see Ricky laughing and getting off the couch to follow them.

“You never had any patience.” Ricky teases Cristiano as he lays James down on the bed.

Cristiano shrugged as he looked down at James. “Patience was never my strong suit. That’s why I have you Ricky.” Cristiano spoke and leaned down to give James a kiss. “And now I have you James. I’m sure you don’t mind, huh beautiful?” Cristiano asked and James shook his head.

“I’ve never been one for waiting, your majesty.” James said as he hand moved to cup Cristiano’s cock through his pants. The king let out a growl as Ricky climbed onto the bed to give James another kiss.

“Oh, then let's get down to business then.” Ricky said and Cristiano flipped James over on his stomach. He quickly removed the pants from James so he was naked. He slid onto his knees and grabbed at James’s ass, spreading his cheeks and pressing his tongue to his hole.

“Oh my…fuck.” James moaned as his king lapped at his hole. Ricky silently undressed as he watched Cristiano pleasure their beautiful dancer. He moved to position himself of James was between his legs. He pressed his cock to James’ lips and he gladly wrapped his lips around his prince’s cock.

“Mmm, looks like you also have an oral fixation.” Ricky moaned out as James sucked at the tip of his cock. James made sure to hold eye contact with Ricky as he took his cock down his throat. He pushed his ass back into Cristiano’s mouth as he tongue slipped in and out of his hole.

Cristiano placed a smack on James’s ass before pulling back to admire his backside. “Oh I need to be inside of you.” Cristiano said as he stared at James’s hole. He stood up and went over to the dresser and grabbed a vial of lube. He walked back over to the bed and poured the lube over James’s hole before slipping two fingers inside of him.

“Fuck.” James moaned out as he pulled off of Ricky’s cock. He pushed back to ride Cristiano’s fingers, fingers that were pressing into his prostate. “Please…” James begged. “You said you wouldn’t tease me.” He reminded the king and Ricky guided his cock back into James’s mouth.

“You did say that…fuck…” Ricky moaned out, cursing as James started to suck on his cock again. Cristiano let out a chuckle before dropping his pants and pouring lube on his cock. He slicked himself up before lining up and pushing inside of James.

“Oh my God.” Cristiano moaned as he sank into James’s tight heat. He gripped his hips and started to thrust roughly in and out of James after waiting a few moments to adjust. “You’re so good on my cock.” He praised James as he roughly took him. James pulled back from Ricky and let out a string out of moans and curses as Cristiano thrusted into his prostate.

“Don’t hog him Cris.” Ricky playfully scolded him and grabbed the vial of lube. He poured some on his cock and slicked himself up. Cristiano took one final thrust before pulling out of James. Ricky waved James over and James crawled on top of him. They kissed as James lined up with Ricky’s cock and sank down on him.

They both let out twin moans as James bottomed out and started to bounce on Ricky’s cock. Ricky’s cock was just as big as Cristiano and James had never had two cocks as big as theirs. “Holy fuck, Cristiano…” Ricky moaned out as James rolled his hips.

“He’s good, right?” Cristiano spoke as he crawled into the bed. He moved over so he could kiss James and stroke him as he rode Ricky.

James let out a hiss as Cristiano touched at his cock. “If you do that, I’ll cum.” He warned and Cristiano gave him a smirk.

“Hm, that’s kinda the point.” Cristiano responded before going to kiss along James’s tattooed on arm. He let his tongue trace over the tattoos and taste his salty skin.

“Fuck Ricky…” James moaned as Ricky thrusted up into his prostate, not caring that he broke protocol and called the Prince by his nickname. He grabbed at Cristiano as he felt the muscles in his stomach tightening and thighs starting to shake. “I’m gonna cum.”

“Come on, cum for me.” Cristiano demanded, stroking James faster. His eyes widened as he watched James fall over the edge. His head thrown back and eyes closed as he came. James let out a loud moan and Cristiano couldn’t help but grab James and pull him in for a sloppy kiss. “So beautiful.” Cristiano mumbled against his lips.

Once the king let James go, he collapsed on top of Ricky. His body was jelly and he couldn’t hold himself up but he wasn’t given any time to rest. He let out a yelp as Ricky flipped him over so he was on his back. The prince quickly slipped back inside of him to chase his own orgasm.

“Oh my God.” Ricky moaned as he moved inside of James with Cristiano behind him whispering naughty things in his ear while James moaned underneath him. “Fuck.” Ricky came with a loud moaned, slipping inside of James. He gave the younger man a kiss before rolling off of him. 

Cristiano quickly took his place and started to fuck James, slowly thrusting in and out of the young dancer.

“Please….” James moaned out. “Faster.” He begged and grabbed at Cristiano’s hips. The king smirked down at him as he rolled his hips. “You promised, no teasing.” James moaned out and Cristiano let out a chuckle.

“I’ll tease you another night.” He spoke as he sped up his thrust. Ricky leaned over to kiss James on the lips. Cristiano watched his prince and dancer slowly kiss and it had to be one of the hottest things he ever seen. He gripped James’ hips tighter and thrusted harder. He could feel his own orgasm approached as he snapped his hips and pushed in deeper. His thrust fell out of sync and his breathing became shallow, stomach muscles tightening as he came with a loud grunt.

“Holy hell.” Cristiano swore and rolled off of James. He wrapped his arms around his dancer and pulled him close. Ricky moved behind James and spooned him.

James soon found himself between two snoring royals and he couldn’t believe this night had led to this.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More sex, Neymar is filled in, James has a curious mind, Cristiano's mind becomes possessive...and did I mention more sex?

James was the first to wake the next morning. He was still sandwiched between the two royal bodies, his head on Cristiano’s chest and Ricky’s arms wrapped around him from behind. His eyes quickly adjust to the small bits of sunlight that came in through the windows and the reality of the situation finally hit him.

Last night, he had sex with the King and his Prince Consort.

“Holy fuck…” He whispered to himself before turning his head to look up at Cristiano. He was still asleep and he couldn't see Ricky, but he could hear his light snores that indicated he was still sleeping as well. He wondered if he should leave. Would they want him to be there when they woke up? Did they like their one night stands to stay the night? Would they be angry to wake up and find the dirty dancer boy still in their bed? James was so comfortable between the two warm bodies, but he didn’t want two angry royals yelling at him when they rose.

He carefully, or so he thought, untangled himself from them and sat up in the bed. He rubbed his eyes before he started to make a move off the bed.

“Where are you going?” James stopped when he heard his king’s voice. He looked over his shoulder at Cristiano, laying in bed staring up at James. He felt his fingertips run over his back as James contemplated his next move. Cristiano didn’t seem to be angered by his presence. He actually seemed more annoyed that James was going to leave.

Instead of answering with words, he swung a leg over Cristiano and straddled his waist. The king let out a chuckle as James settled himself in his lap. “Good answer.” Cristiano spoke and sat up in the bed. He wrapped his arms around James’s waist as he pulled him in for a kiss. “Good morning.”

“Good morning, your majesty.” James answered as his arms went to wrap around his king’s neck.

“Cristiano.” The king spoke and James gave him a look of confusion. “When we are like this, you’ll call me Cristiano.” He explained.

“And me, Ricky.” The two looked over at Ricky as he sat up and moved over to them. He placed a kiss on James’s lips before kissing Cristiano. “Thought you two would have fun without me?” Ricky asked playfully.

“Never.” Cristiano answered and James let out a chuckle as Ricky moved forward to press kisses along the dancer’s neck. James tilted his head back when Cristiano joined in and sucked marks onto his collarbone.

“Sensitive.” Cristiano teased James when he let out a string of moans.

“Neck kisses really turn me on.” He admitted and noticeably shivered when Ricky licked a stripe up his neck.

“Noted.” Ricky said before mouthing at James’s ear and left Cristiano to attack his neck.

“So are you two teasing me now?” James questioned and he got chuckles from the both of them. They make no attempt to touch James’s ass or his growing erection. The royals instead touched at his neck, arms and chest. Fingertips only ghosting across his nipples and their mouths only sucking marks on his neck. James’ whimpers did nothing to deter them from their teasing.

“Please…” James managed to croak out as they ran their hands along his thighs.

“Please what?” Cristiano asked with a smirk on his face.

“Pleas-.”

“Your majesties?” A worker called out from behind the closed bedroom door.

“Fuck.” Cristiano swore under his breath. “We’re busy!” He called out, but the worker wouldn’t be deterred.

“Your majesty, your scheduled meetings.” He called out and Cristiano sighed at his cock blocking worker.

James laughed before getting off of Cristiano’s lap. He slid off the bed and grabbed the outfit he had on last night. “You two have work to do and I don’t want to keep you from it.” He explained as he dressed himself. Once finished, he walked back over to the bed and kissed them both on the lips. “You know where to find me when your work is done.” James winked before turning to leave. He opened the door and passed by the servant as he made his way back to the entertainers’ dorms.

It was still early so most of the entertainers were mostly still asleep. James thanked God he wouldn’t have to deal with all of the stares as he crept back into the dorm. He walked over to corner he shared with Neymar and of course, his best friend was waiting on him to return.

Neymar’s face lit up with a smile and reached up to touch at the sex marks on his neck. “Whore…” Neymar joked and James couldn’t help the little laugh that came out. “I want to know everything, leave no details out.” He demanded.

James grabbed some new clothes and looked over at Neymar. “Come to the bathroom with me. Too many ears here.” James explained and Neymar agreed, grabbing his own set of clothes before walking off with James. You never knew who was just pretending to be asleep.

They quickly walked down the hall to the large baths that were reserved just for the members of the entertainment group. They stripped down and sank into the warm water, letting out mirroring sighs as they relaxed in the water.

“Now, details. Go!” Neymar demanded and James proceeded to spill the details of his night with the king and prince. Neymar ‘oohed’ and ‘ahhed’ at the details as he listened. He was absolutely captivated by the story. “Do you think they’ll call you again?” Neymar asked and James shrugged.

“They didn’t mention anything about it happening again.” James explained. “But I did say that they knew where to find me if they wanted me again.” James added.

They finished washing and then got out of the water to dry off and dress. Neymar told him about the drama it caused in the dorms. He almost hit Danilo upside the head when he heard him saying horrible things about James. Elania actually had to separate them at one point.

“Danilo just gets on my nerves. He really thinks he’s just perfect.” Neymar explained as they left the baths.

“If he was really perfect, he wouldn’t be just a dancer.” James said and they both laughed as they made their way down the hall.

A royal guard turned the corner and walked up to them, stopping them in their tracks. “James Rodriguez?” The guard asked and James nodded.

“…Yes…” He answered slowly, unsure if he should have said anything at all. Was he in some type of trouble?

“His majesty and his royal highness have requested your presence a-.”

“Already? Damn!” Neymar cut the guard off and gave James a pat on the butt. “Looks like you got that good stuff.”

“Shut up.” James said and looked back at the guard.

“I’ll take you to them.” The guard finished, trying not to laugh at Neymar’s comment. James waved bye to Neymar before following the guard through the palace wondering what this could be about. If they had meetings today, they couldn’t possibly want sex now. Could they?

They arrived outside of their office and the guard knocked on the door and announced their presence. “Come in!” James heard Cristiano call out from behind the door. The royal guard opened the door and James entered the office. Cristiano was sitting behind his cherry oak wood desk while Ricky was sitting on the dark couch against the wall. The table in front of the couch was set with platters filled with food and pitchers filled with drinks. Both Cristiano and Ricky were impeccably dressed in their black suits, hair slicked down, and shoes shined. They looked nothing like the wild men in bed last night.

“James!” Ricky exclaimed and stood from the couch. He took James’s hand and pulled him close. He kissed him briefly and led him over to the couch. “Sit, sit.” He insisted and James took a seat on the nice couch. Ricky sat on his right and slipped an arm around his waist. Cristiano left his desk and walked over to them on the couch. He sat on James’s left and gave him a kiss on the lips.

“Hey.” Cristiano greeted him as he pulled back from the kiss.

“Hi.” James replied shyly.

“We didn’t like that you had to leave so soon this morning.” Cristiano start and Ricky nods and presses a kiss to the back of James’s neck. “We wanted to make it up to you with breakfast.”

“Oh, it was fine. I understand how busy you are.” James added quickly. He didn’t understand them needing to make up anything to him. He was just a dancer. They didn’t need to apologize to him. 

“Busy or not.” Ricky started as he moved back a little so he could go toward the food on the table. “We all need breakfast and what’s better than sharing breakfast with a beautiful dancer?” Ricky questioned rhetorically as he picked up a piece of fruit and held it to James’s lips. James opened his mouth and gladly took the piece of strawberry from his prince.

The king and prince took turns feeding James in between feeding themselves, never allowing James to pick up his own fork to eat. James playfully complained and insisted he was not a baby, and could feed himself, but the royals were having none of it. Cristiano would even hold the glass of juice to James’s lips whenever he said he needed a drink. James, of course, loved the attention. Who wouldn’t love being fed by the hot royal couple?

“Stop, I can’t eat another bite.” James spoke as he pushed Cristiano’s hand away. He was too full to eat anything else.

“Looks like our baby is full.” Ricky said as he sat back on the couch. James nodded and moved to lay against him. Ricky slipped his arm around his waist to rub soothing circles onto James’s full belly. Cristiano watched them lounge on the couch, smiling at how relaxed they looked. Cristiano’s brain quickly decided that it liked the sight and wanted to see the two of them together as often as possible.

Cristiano looked away to put his fork down before turning toward them again. He grabbed James’s legs and put them in his lap, rubbing absentmindedly at his calves and thighs as they spoke.

“How has your day been going so far?” James asked and got a sigh from Ricky.

“As well as it could go, I guess.” Cristiano started. “When you have a bunch of idiots around you.” He added and James let out a chuckle.

“You should get rid of the idiots then.” James reasoned and Cristiano smiled and shook his head.

“It’s not that simple. There’s politics involved in everything.” He answered.

“Well.” James started. “Eventually you’ll be surrounded by intelligence.” James offered and earned a chuckle from Ricky.

“Ever optimistic.” Ricky commented before placing a kiss on James’s cheek.

The knock on the door signaled the end of their alone time together. “Yes?” Cristiano called out.

“Duke Ramos is here.” The guard announced.

“Just a minute.” Cristiano called out. He rose from the couch and helped James and Ricky up. James stood between them and took turns sharing sweet kisses from both of them. As they led him to the door, no promises of a next time were spoken and James didn’t know how to feel about that as he exited the office. He could hear the Duke teasing the royal couple as he walked away.

* * *

 

“We ate breakfast.” James whispered as they walked outside to exercise. All of the dancers were expected to stay in shape. That meant rigorous exercise every day for at least an hour a day. Neymar moved the ball so he could hold it under his arm as they walked.

“Breakfast?” Neymar questioned and James nodded. “Just breakfast?” James nodded again. “Oh, sounds like a date.”

“It wasn’t a date.” James protested.

“Sounds like one.” Neymar insisted as they arrived at the pitch to play with some of the others. “Are you going to them tonight?” Neymar asked and James shrugged.

“I don’t know...they didn’t say.” James answered and Neymar smiled and bumped against his shoulder.

“Don’t worry. They’re going to want some more of that ass.” Neymar laughed and slapped James on the ass again. James let out a yelp, but couldn't get his revenge because they were on the pitch now. It was decided that Neymar and Danilo will be captains. The two picked their players, of course Neymar picked James first. The two took turns picking their players before starting the game.

They played a full ninety minutes of intense football. James was sure that if this was a real professional game, everyone would have gotten red cards. There was pushing, shoving, tripping, and just all around dirty play. He had to hold Neymar back from punching Danilo in the face after he pushed Neymar to the ground. In the end, Neymar’s team won five to zero.

After their exercise was over, they hit the baths before changing and going about the rest of their day. All of the dancers was taught the art of dance and music as well as how to properly take care of themselves. They not only learned new dance moves but also how to take care of their muscles so they were not injured.

“Injuries are no good.” The instructor spoke. “Your job is to entertain and put on a show. You can't do that if you're on bed rest. I hate to be too blunt but you're at the bottom of the totem pole and will be replaced. No one is too good to be replaced.” She continued on about physical fitness and eating right. “I love all of you and I don't want any of you to be replaced.” She finished. James took it all in like a good student while Neymar slept through the entire talk.

They ate afterward and then spent the next few hours just wasting the day away. James tried to read, but Neymar interrupted his quiet time with conversation. Eventually, he gave up and just talked with Neymar. The sun was just starting to go down when one of the king’s personal servants approached James in the dorms.

“His majesty and his royal highness have requested your presence.” She said and Neymar was grinning from ear to ear while James silently nodded and stood up to follow her.

He was taken to the royal couple’s private baths, or so he thought, where he was cleaned and rubbed with scented oils. He slipped into a black silk robe that the servants give him and then follows them to the royal couple’s bedroom. They open the door and told James to wait for the couple in there.

The heavy door slammed shut behind him and now he was alone in the bedroom. He looked around the room at everything. He felt slightly out of place being alone in the room, but he didn’t  want to seem uncomfortable when the king and prince got there, so he walked around the room to familiarize himself.

He ran his fingertips over the surfaces in the room, stopping to look at himself in the full length mirror. The robe hid his body from view, so he decided to loosen the tie around his waist a little. The robe opened a bit and more of his chest was on display. He turned away from the mirror, satisfied with his appearance, and continued over to a desk that was in the corner of the room. There was a large book sitting on top of the desk and James wondered why it was not in the king’s office.

He sat down at the desk and looked at the front cover of the book, his fingertips slid over the leather cover. It was unmarked, no indication of what might be inside. James knew he probably should get up from the desk and leave the book alone, but he couldn’t help himself. He flipped the book open to a random page and he found...numbers. Pages upon pages of numbers. He looked at the headings on each page and finally realized this was an accounting book for the different departments under the crown.

He went through them and understood the numbers with ease. James had always been good with numbers. It was a secret talent of his. Sometimes he did odd bookkeeping jobs during the day and danced at night. He could never get a full-time job as an accountant because he didn’t have a degree and he couldn’t afford to get one. He mostly worked for shady businesses that didn’t care he was without a degree, and just needed cheap labor.

Everything readily added up except when he got to the public works department. He frowned as he went through it. Something wasn’t right. He grabbed a scrap piece of paper and a pencil and started to work through the numbers. The book said one thing but he was getting a total different number. If he was right, the public works department was missing thousands of dollars. He was so caught up in the mystery, he didn’t hear Cristiano and Ricky enter the room. 

“Our dancer has a curious mind.” Ricky teased as they walked over to him. James gasped and stood up so fast that he knocked the chair over.

“I’m sorry.” James blurted out. He walked out from behind the desk and over to where they stood. “I was jus-.”

“It’s okay.” Cristiano cut him off. He wrapped his arms around James’s waist and carried him over to the bed. James let out a little yelp as he’s lifted off the ground. He watched Ricky laugh over Cristiano’s shoulder and realized he was dressed in pajama bottoms and shirtless. As Cristiano sat him on the bed, he noticed the king was only in his  underwear. “But let’s not get wrapped up in work. It’s time for fun now.” Cristiano explained and Ricky crawled onto the bed and gave James a kiss.

“How was your day?” James asked and turned so Cristiano could kiss him.

“Better now.” Cristiano answered.

“You’re the best part of it.” Ricky added and James let's out a chuckle. Cristiano reached down and pulled the tie on the robe and opened it to reveal James’s nude form.

“Lay on your stomach.” Cristiano spoke softly and James gave him a confused look. “Lay on your stomach.” Cristiano repeated, not giving the explanation that James wanted. James let the robe fall from his shoulders before turning over to lay down on his stomach and rest his head on his arms.

Cristiano pushed the robe off the bed and went to grab the lube while Ricky climb onto the bed. He kissed at the small of James’s back before moving down to press his tongue to James’s entrance.

James let out and string of moans and grabbed at the sheets and Ricky lapped at his hole. He felt the bed dip and lips on his shoulders. “Does that feel good baby?” Cristiano asked and James couldn't answer. He just out another moan. “Get him ready Ricky.” Cristiano spoke and James whined pushed his ass back when he felt Ricky move away. He wasn't gone for long. James soon felt Ricky’s lubed fingers at his hole.

“Fuck.” James swore as Ricky’s fingers slid inside of him. He turned his head to look up st Cristiano. “Kiss me.” He demanded and the king bent down so he could kiss James on the lips. Ricky leaned over to place kissed along James’s back as he slipped another finger inside of him.

James let out a whine, breaking the kiss as Ricky’s fingers curled and pressed into his prostate. Cristiano pulled back and slipped off his underwear so he was naked. He moved down to kiss Ricky. As they kissed, he pushed his pajama pants down off his hips.

Ricky pulled his fingers from James and moved off the bed to take his pants off. James didn't have time to complain because he soon felt Cristiano pushing his cock inside him. “Oh my God.” James moaned.

Cristiano moved slowly, pumping and rolling his hips all too slowly for James. “Is this my punishment?” He managed to get out. Ricky moved onto the bed and pressed the tip of his cock to James’s lips.

“More like he’s punishing himself.” Ricky joked and James wrapped his lips around Ricky’s cock and started to suck him off.

Cristiano struggled to keep up the slow pace, especially watching James suck at Ricky’s cock and Ricky’s mouth open and eyes closed, a look of pure bliss on his face. His hips sped up and soon his thrusting at fast pace, a pace James loved. James moaned around Ricky’s cock and the vibrations caused by the moans made Ricky’s toes curl.

Loud moans filled the room and made the guards outside the door blush at the sounds coming from the royal apartment. It wasn't long before the two royals came to their respective climaxes.

Cristiano finished first with James’s name on his lips. He rolled off of James and watched Ricky finish in their James’s mouth.

‘ _ Their?’  _ He questioned his own thoughts but stopped when James rolled over and noticed he was still hard. Cristiano tapped Ricky on his thigh before moving between James’s legs. Ricky followed them and they both mouthed on his cock.

“Oh…” James moaned. He was already close and it didn't take long for him to feel his climax coming on. “I'm cumming.” He warned but the two royals didn't pull back and happily swallowed all of his cum.

After he finished, the three snuggled under the covers. James in the middle, his head on Ricky’s chest while Cristiano spooned him.

“You're books don't add up.” James mumbled out sleepily.

“What?” Ricky questioned.

“Public works account, doesn't add up.” James tried to explain but he was too sleepy to go into detail.

“It's okay. Go to sleep.” Cristiano said and closed his eyes. He'd deal with all of that in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The royal assistants are impressed, Neymar is ready to give James a title, Cristiano needs to get the bottom his accounting issue, James meets another member of the royal family, and King Lionel makes his presence known.

The knock on the door woke them up this morning, like the last morning. Cristiano sat up and let out a yawn before speaking. “Just a minute!” He yelled out and turned to his two beautiful boys in bed. He placed kisses on both of their lips before getting out of bed.

“Come here.” Cristiano said and grabbed James, picking him up and carrying him over to the couch in the room. He sat James on the couch and gave him his robe. He let James put it on before allowing the workers in the room. He didn't want anyone to see  _ their _ James naked.

James watched two of the palace workers come into the room, unbothered by the royal couple’s nudity. They went over to the closet and started to pick out their clothes for the day. James then watched two women walk into the room, one dressed in a black skirt suit and they other in a gray pantsuit. James knew them. Well, he knew of them.

The one in black was Georgina and the one in gray was Claudia. They were the royal couple’s personal assistants. Their appointment to their majesties’ personal assistants was quite unusual and random to outsiders. It was a post that was normally reserved for the children of high ranking members of society. Typically, it went to the first cousins of the king, the children of the former king’s or queen mother’s siblings.

These two women came from families that were low on the political totem pole. It was so unusual that many thought one of these women might be the Crown Prince’s real mother until their ages were revealed and they would have been way too young to have given birth to Cristiano Junior. When asked about the appointment, Cristiano simply explained that he liked their work ethic and attitude. No one questioned the issue further.

James watched as the two women went over their majesties’ schedules for the day, also not bothered by Cristiano and Ricky’s nudity. They didn’t acknowledge James. He wasn’t sure if they just hadn’t noticed him or if they just didn’t care that he was there.

“...Also we received an interesting message from King Lionel of House Barca.” Georgina added and Cristiano gave her a confused look.

“A message. I haven't heard from him in a while. What does he want?” Cristiano asked.

“Not sure. He congratulates you on your latest victory, but I think there’s more to it.” She explained.

“He's worried.” James blurted out. “He thinks you'll come after his kingdom and push into Aragon, Catalonia, Navarre, and even Basque Country. He sees Valencia as his too even though he hasn’t legally annexed it. Even though strategically that doesn't make any sense. Andalusia would make more sense because…” James rattled off, temporarily forgetting his place. The royal couple and assistants turned to look at him. He blushed, and looked away. “I'm sorry.” He apologized.

“Who are you?” Claudia asked and James turned back to look at her.

“James. James Rodriguez.” He answered and she gave him a smile.

“I like him. He's smart. Keep him.” She said and it made James blush more.

“If Cristiano allows me to keep him.” Ricky said to Claudia and they shared a laugh.

“Let's have Lionel for a visit and ease his worries. We’ll make a big deal out of his visit and have grand dinners and parties. Reach out to them and see when is a good time for him to come. I know he’s a busy man.” Cristiano said and the two ladies wrote it on their to-do list.

“Your majesties.” Another worker walked in. “Your bath is ready.” He said and bowed before leaving.

“Come on.” Cristiano said to James and he got up from the couch. He followed them out of the room and down the hall. Georgina and Claudia continued to spout off information about the day as they walk down the hall. They reached the bathroom, and they let James walk in first before following him.

“No funny business in there. Your schedule is packed today.” Georgina warned and Cristiano just rolled his eyes.

“Yes, mother.” He answered before closing the door.

 

James was in awe of the gold and white tub that sat in the middle of the floor. He's sure the entirety of the king’s army could fit inside and still have a bit of room. He thought the bathroom he used last night was the king’s personal bathroom, but he guessed wrong. Ricky walked up behind him and helped him out of his robe and then helped him into the tub. Cristiano then joined them in the bath and let out a happy sigh.

“You really think Lionel is nervous?” Cristiano asked and James shrugged.

“Maybe not nervous, but maybe he just wants to know what you're planning next...if I could offer a suggestion?” James starts. He moved over to Cristiano and started to wash at his chest.

“I was serious about Andalusia. Their army is weak, or so that's the rumor, and if you take Seville then you control the Mediterranean.” James explained. “And Barcelona is a good trading partner and they stay out of your business. There's no sense in ruining that.” James added.

“That's a good idea.” Ricky said and placed a kiss on James’s cheek. His hands wandered toward his ass and James let out a chuckle.

“I thought no funny business could go on.” James teased and Cristiano let out a laugh.

“I like to make them mad with us.”

Thirty minutes later, they emerged from the bathroom. James couldn't look Georgina and Claudia in the eye and he felt bad for the worker that had to clean up their mess.

* * *

“So I think it's safe to say that you've won over the royal couple and you're their permanent mistress.” Neymar said to James as they dressed.

“Aren't mistresses female?” He questioned as he dressed for exercise.

Neymar shrugged. “You know what I mean.” He said and gave James a smirk. “So should I call you Sir Rodriguez now or Don Rodriguez?” He teased.

“Shut up.” James laughed and moved closer to Neymar. “You didn't hear this from me, but King Lionel will be making a visit soon.” He whispered.

“See! They're already giving you top secret information! You might as well be a Marques.” He said and James slapped him on his shoulder. “Promise me that I can be your personal assistant.” He demanded.

“I promise.” James played along, but he was not stupid. He knew he would never be anything more that a hot body to the royal couple. “Now come on so we can kick Danilo’s ass again.”

Neymar hopped up and followed James out of the dorm. “Oh, you know that's my favorite thing to do.”

* * *

“He's right.” Duke Marcelo Vieira said as he looked over the numbers, Duke Ramos nodded as he looked over Marcelo’s shoulder. When he didn’t get an answer, he looked over at Cristiano and Ricky. Both were looking out of the window and watching the dance members play football, actually only watching James play. 

“Hey!” Marcelo yelled and they snapped out of their trances and turned back to Marcelo. “The kid is right. It doesn't add up.” He repeated and Cristiano and Ricky nodded. Ricky and Cristiano had already looked it over, but wanted someone else's opinion. They found they same result.

“So it looks like he's good with numbers.” Marcelo added.

“Among other things…” Sergio teased and Cristiano threw a pen at his head.

“What do you think is up with this?” Marcelo asked about the books and Cristiano shrugged.

“We’ll get to the bottom of it and figure it out.” Cristiano said. “We always do figure these things out.” Cristiano assured them.

“Don't let this slip out.” Cristiano started and moved over to his desk. “But we’re going to have King Lionel for a visit…” Sergio perked up at the news. “And I expect you.” Cristiano pointed to Marcelo. “To keep him.” And then pointed to Sergio. “In check.”

Marcelo scoffed. “That's not my job. Sergio is a grown man. I'll already have enough to do just putting this visit together.”

“It's your job now. I don't need Sergio’s temper ruining things...again” Cristiano added. “He's half the reason why we had to eliminate Atletico.”

“Hey! In my defense!” Sergio started. “He did threatened my wife as well as Ricky….I wonder if he’ll bring Pique?”

“Yeah. If he brings Pique, I’m sure he and Pilar will keep Sergio in check for you.” Ricky teased Sergio and Sergio stuck out his tongue at the Prince Consort.

“Just be on your best behavior.” Cristiano said before turning back to the window to watch James play on the pitch. He didn’t understand why a sweaty, dirty James was turning him on but it is. He felt his cock stir and he quickly turned from the window, not wanting to pop a boner in front of his friends. Marques Kroos, Duke Benzema and Earl Bale walk into the office and they discussed more important news.

* * *

 

After they're finished, Ricky and Cristiano left the office and head outside. They found the pitch was still occupied by the dancers. They're playing their hardest, as if it were a professional game. They walked over to the pitch and watch the back and forth. The ball is passed between players until it arrives at James’s feet. He gets pass a defender and scores a goal. His teammates run over to him and hug him while the opposite side looks disgusted.

“Bravo! Bravo!” Cristiano yelled out as he claps.

The cheering stops and they looked over to see where the voice came from, all bowing deeply when they realized it was the King and Prince Consort.

“James, come here.” Ricky called out and James walked over to them as everyone else looked on.

“No, I'll get you dirty.” James protested as Ricky and Cristiano moved closer to him.

“I don't care.” Cristiano answered and wraps his arms around James’s waist and kissed him. He moved back so Ricky could do the same. Behind them, Neymar was giddy, smiling bright, and wished he had a camera to capture this moment.

The royal couple led James away from the pitch and back inside the palace. “They're going to take you to get cleaned up and you'll meet us for lunch.” Cristiano explained as a couple of servants walk over to them. He's given one last kiss from the both of them before he’s whisked away and taken back to the royal couple’s private bathroom.

As he sank down into the warm water, he apologized to the servants about the mess they made earlier. They laugh and said it's not a problem. James finished his bath and they brought clothes for him to change into. He slipped into the black pants and nice shirt. He couldn’t help but notice the quality of the clothes was so much better than anything he’d ever worn. The pants weren’t itchy and the shirt didn’t scratch at his skin.

The servants came back into the bathroom and led him out and to the small dining room where Cristiano and Ricky were waiting for him.

“Ah, there he is.” Cristiano said. James watched the two stand up from the table that was filled with delicious food. He walked over to the chair and sat in the middle while Cristiano is at the head of the table and Ricky at the foot.

James looks between them, both smiling at him. He realized they are waiting on him to start eating. He grabbed his fork and started to put food on his plate. The royals followed suit and they start eating in a comfortable silence.

“How did you know the books weren’t right?” Cristiano asked, breaking the silence.

James shrugged. “I’ve always been good with numbers and the numbers didn't add up.” He explained between bites. “I did odd bookkeeping jobs before coming to the place as well.”

“Well I'm glad you caught that mistake.” Cristiano started. “Ever since we consolidated power in Madrid, we’ve been taking on more and more responsibilities. We've been overlooking things like this.” He explained.

“Well I'm happy I could be of some help to you two.” James said and went back to his lunch.

They continued to talk about how the politics were in Madrid before the focused on James. They questioned him on his football game and how he became so good. James used to play when he was a young boy and when he came here, he tapped into his skills again.

“And it's always fun beating Danilo.” James said and snickered. Ricky and Cristiano figured there was some kind of an inside joke to that and decided not to question it.

They finished their meal and parted ways with kisses, and James teasing both men by pressing against them and moving his hips. Cristiano told James to come to their room tonight and wait for them there. James, of course, agreed and said he'd see them later on tonight.

The day went on as normal for all of them and when night came, James started to get ready for his night with the royals. He was again allowed to bathe in the royal couple’s bathroom and this was something he was quickly becoming used to. He never wanted to bathe in the communal bathrooms again.

He was dressed in red silk shorts that were smooth against his skin. He went shirtless but was given a short red robe. He put the robe on and loosely tied it around himself before leaving the bathroom and walking to the royal chambers.

He went over to relax on the plush couch that was sitting on the right side of the room against the large windows. He sat there and looked out of the window at the night sky. There was only a few stars in the sky and it was only a half moon, but still it was a beautiful night. On a night like this, singles would be out and Neymar and James would be dancing at clubs for tips. That seemed like a lifetime ago. Now, he was dressed in silk and waiting on the king and prince consort to ravish him. It's funny how life turned around.

James heard the door start to open and turned to face it. He let the robe fall off one shoulder and parted his legs a bit more as the door to the bedroom came open. He expected to see Cristiano and Ricky standing in the doorway. Instead, a young boy entered. James quickly covered himself with the robe before the boy turned to notice him. James studied the boy and noticed his thick curls, tanned complexion, and expensive looking pajamas, and quickly realized this little boy was Cristiano Junior, the crown prince.

“Who are you?” Junior asked as he eyed James suspiciously. He clutched the book he was holding to his chest as if he's afraid James would steal it.

James is shocked for a moment, but quickly composed himself. “My name is James. I'm a friend of your fathers.” He answered.

“Oh okay.” Junior said with a shrug as he fully entered the room and let the door slam behind him, and James only wished he could trust as easily as Junior. “Do you know where my dads are? They're suppose to read to me. They read to me every night.” Junior asked and looked around the room to see if he could spot his parents.

“No I don't. They told me they've been very busy. It's late, young prince. You should get some rest.” James spoke and then felt his heart break when he saw Junior look down at his feet sadly. Junior looked forward to their nightly routine bedtime story and didn't want to go to sleep without it.

“Oh...I…” James was sure he was about to break all kinds of rules and protocols, but he couldn't allow the prince to leave here sad. “Come here, young prince. I'll read to you.” James suggested and patted the spot next to him.

Junior looked between James and the book he was hold before looking back at James. “Can you make animal noises?” He questioned and James smiled and nodded.

“I make the best animal noises.”

* * *

Cristiano and Ricky were beat from today’s work. Securing the last vows of allegiance from the Fernando’s remaining men had been tough work, and they were dead on their feet. They really just wanted to cuddle up with James and go to bed. As they pushed the door open to their bedroom, they expected to see James lying on their bed. Instead, they heard their son’s laughter. They rounded the corner and saw James and Junior on the couch. James had his arm around their son as their son relaxed into his touch and laid against him. 

“And the lion let out a mighty roar.” James read and then looked down at Junior. “Let me hear you roar, young prince.”

“I don't have a roar.” Junior answered shyly and James shook his head.

“No, that won't do. Young prince, you must have a mighty roar. I know you have one. Come on. Let me hear it.” James encouraged him and Junior let out his best lion’s roar. “Good job.” James said and tickled James’s side. James let out a laugh and Junior turned toward the door when he heard something.

“Papai! Dad!” He yelled and jumped off the couch. He ran over to them and hugged them both. “James read to me. He makes the best animal noises.” Junior explained.

“Really? Better than mine?” Ricky questioned and Junior nodded. “Well, I'll have to work on mine.”

“It's way past your bedtime.” Cristiano spoke. “Tell James goodnight and Dad and I will take you to bed.” He explained. Junior went over to James and gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek before taking his book back.

“Goodnight.”

James smiled as he gave Junior back his book. “Goodnight, my young prince.” He said and watched Ricky pick Junior up and carry him out of the room with Cristiano following them.

James jumped up off the couch and started pacing around the room. He wondered how Cristiano and Ricky would react to this. He was pretty sure Cristiano Junior had never come in contact with anyone from the dance group. How would they feel about their whore reading to their son? Tickling him and soiling him with his hands?

“Shit, I really didn't think this through.” He mumbled to himself as he paced and paced around the room.

Awhile later, James had lost track of time, Ricky and Cristiano came back into the room. James turned to them and started walking toward them.

“Sorry!” James blurted out as they entered. “He was looking for you two, and I told him you two were busy, and then he got really sad so I said I'd read to him. I'm sorry. I should have sent him back to his room.” James explained.

“It's fine. It's fine.” Cristiano repeated and pulled James into his embrace. James felt Ricky come up behind him and hug him from behind. “He’s already infatuated with you...just like his daddies.” Cristiano explained and that made James blush. “Go lay down.” Cristiano spoke softly and James did as he was told. He took off the robe and laid down in the middle of the bed. He watched Ricky and Cristiano strip down to their underwear before climbing into bed on either side of him. They peppered James with light kisses before resting against him.

James wasn't ravished like he thought he would be. Instead, he heard soft snores surrounding him as he laid his head on Ricky’s chest and Cristiano was pressed against his back. He said a soft goodnight to them both before falling asleep next to them. He was quickly becoming used to this too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello. Sorry for the long time between updates. I'm having computer troubles and I'm taking my computer to the shop tomorrow. Depending on the cost and how long it takes to fix, it may be a while before I update again. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More sex, because why not, and Neymar is ready to give James a title.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Computer is fixed, so I should be able to update regularly now. The goal is update at least once per week. I'll update more often if I'm not busy.

James woke up to Cristiano and Ricky between his legs. They’d somehow managed to get his shorts off without waking him up, but he couldn't sleep through the blowjob and rim job he was receiving. They took their time teasing and touching at James’s cock and hole until the younger man was begging to be fucked. 

The royal couple took turns fucking their boy into the mattress, moving him into different positions and making him cum twice before the finished. James fell back onto the bed, breathing heavily as he laid there. Ricky and Cristiano both leaned down to kiss at James’s neck and chest, Ricky teased at his nipples as Cristiano mouthed at his neck.

“You two are insatiable.” James said and let out a laugh. A few minutes later, there was a knock at the door and the overly sensitive James was saved by the knock.

“Stay here.” Cristiano told James as he and Ricky got out of bed.

“It's not like I can move.” James retorted. His legs felt like jelly from the orgasms. That made the royal couple laugh as they opened the door. Georgina and Claudia came in along with a few servants. They bidded James good morning and then went to discuss business with Ricky and Cristiano, unfazed that James was settled naked underneath the covers of their majesty’s bed. James tried to listen to them but his eyelids were heavy, and he was quickly drifting off to sleep. The last thing he heard was that they sent an invitation to Messi before he fell asleep. 

James woke up to kisses being pressed to his forehead. He saw Cristiano and Ricky when he opened his eyes. They were fully dressed and ready for the day. James made a move to get up, but Ricky put a hand on his shoulder. “Go back to sleep. I know we wore you out.” He said and gave James a wink. 

“Don’t be so full of yourself.” James scoffed before rolling over to go back to sleep. “I wore myself out.” He said and then closed his eyes and fell asleep to Ricky’s laughter. 

James woke up to a palace employee entering the room. He cracked an eye open and saw that she was carrying a platter of food and drinks. He sat up and let out a yawn as he stretched on the bed. The worker looked over at James as she sat down the tray. “I'm sorry, your grace. I didn't mean to wake you.” She spoke and James was taken aback by the fact that she called him ‘your grace’.

“Um, It’s okay. I need to get up anyway.” He said and gave her a soft smile. “And please call me James.” He insisted. It felt wrong, and a little awkward, for her to pay such respects and he wasn’t a royal. 

“Yes, James. Have a great day.” She said and gave him a bow before leaving the room. James was a little confused by the interaction. Why was she showing such respect? Did she not know he was just a dancer? Maybe she thought he was the son a low ranking diplomat that was sleeping with the king and his consort. That made him laugh.

He got out of bed and redressed in his silk shorts and robe before going over to sit on the couch. On the table in front of the couch was the platter. It was filled with fruits, cheeses, bread, and smoked meat. There was a glass of orange juice, milk, coffee, and water next to it. James poured some of the milk in the coffee before gulping it down. He then turned to his food and started to eat. The food was amazing and James was sure if he kept eating sure rich cheeses and meat, he'd be overweight in no time. He finished off his meal with water and then got up to leave the room. 

He made his way to the dorms and was thankful it was mostly empty. He didn't want to deal with the stares and nasty looks today. He grabbed some clothes and then left the dorm. 

He realized about halfway down the hall that he was walking toward the royal couple’s bathroom. He bit his lip and stopped in his tracks. He'd used the bathroom yesterday, but he technically hasn't been given permission today. 

He decided to press his luck and continued on to the bathroom. He reached the door and pushed it open. As he walked in, he saw two workers inside collecting the used towels that Cristiano and Ricky had used. James’s eyes widen as he looked at them. He was surely busted and they were going to tell the king and his consort. He wasn't going to be able to get out of this one. 

Instead, they boy smiled at him. “Shall I run a bath for you, sir?” One worker asked and James was about confused by their niceness. He was sure they'd throw him out and then run to tell the king. 

“Uh, no. I'll do it.” James said quickly. Maybe if he was nice to them, they wouldn't tell. He watched them finish collecting the towels, and other dirty clothing left behind, before leaving James alone. 

James ran his own water and filled the tub with soap. Once the water was high and hot enough, he undressed and sank down into the water for a bath. He cleaned off all the evidence of this morning's activities, except the love bite that Ricky made just above his nipple, and exited the bath. He dried and dressed before leaving the bathroom and walking down the hall.

“You!” James heard someone yell and he looked up to see Neymar running toward him. “Where the hell have you been? I've been looking for you everywhere.” Neymar asked and slung an arm around James’ shoulders as they walked.

“With the king and consort. I slept in.” James answered. 

“Oh, a little extended sleepover.” Neymar said and wiggled his eyebrows at James. “Nice.”

James shook his head. “No, I slept in. They went off to work.” James explained. Neymar stopped and grabbed James so he could turn and look his friend in the eyes.

“They let you sleep in their bed while they left? They just trusted you and left you there?” Neymar questioned and James nodded. 

“Yeah, it wasn't a big deal. I just slept and had breakfast.” James added. 

“Breakfast with them again?” Neymar asked and James shook his head.

“By myself. They had breakfast sent to the room.”

“Breakfast in bed!” Neymar exclaimed. He was getting more excited by the minute.

“Well, I ate it whIle sitting on the couch in their room, so it's not technically breakfast in bed.” James explained, but Neymar shook his head. 

“That's not the point! The point is that gesture was quite romantic.” Neymar said and James rolled his eyes. “They give you breakfast in bed. and they let you use their bathroom, and examine their finances.” 

“To be fair, they didn't let me examine their books. I was just being nosey.” James corrected Neymar, but Neymar waved him off.

“Whatever. You're missing the bigger picture here.” Neymar started. “Don't you know what you are?” Neymar questioned and James gave him a confused look.

“Their...bed warmer?” 

“No!” Neymar exclaimed and slapped James upside his head. “You're their Queen!” 

It was James’s turn to hit Neymar upside the head. “You're an idiot.”

“No, I'm not. I'm right and you just don't see it.” Neymar insisted and James shook his head. 

“No. You don't see that I'm just their plaything. For the moment, they like my ass enough to fuck me and treat me well and I'm going to milk this until the tire of me and throw me back in the dorms.” James explained and Neymar shook his head. 

“No! They obviou-.”

“James!” Neymar was cut off by someone calling out James’s name. James turned toward the sound and saw Junior running toward him. James kneeled and opened his arms. Junior threw himself into them and hugged James and James hugged him back.

“My young prince.” James started as he hugged James. “It's so nice to see you again. How was your sleep last night?” James asked.

“It was great.” James said and pulled back so he could look at James. “Can you read to me again tonight?” He asked and James’s smile faltered a bit. He didn't know if Cristiano or Ricky wanted their son to have a relationship with him, and he didn't want to make a promise he wouldn't be able to keep. 

“Well, your father really wants to read to you tonight and I don't want to make him jealous.” James explained and Junior nodded in understanding. 

“Why don't you take turns?” Junior suggested and James smiled and nodded.

“We’ll see.” He said and then a servant came up behind Junior.

“I'm sorry but we have to go. The crown prince must get to his French lesson.” He explained and James nodded. 

“Be good, okay? A bientôt.” James said and Junior hugged him again.

“A bientôt.” Junior replied before leaving with the servant. James stood up and looked over at Neymar who was smiling brightly at him. “What?” James questioned.

“You met their son.” He stated.

“It's not like how you think. I wasn’t formally introduced to him if that's what you mean.” James explained. “I was in the room. Junior came in and saw me there.”

“And you read to him.” Neymar added and James nodded. “You know what this means?” 

“If you say I'm the queen, I'm going to beat you.” James threatened. 

“You’re the queen.” 

James hit Neymar upside his head again. 

 

The day went on as normal and James didn't see Cristiano and Ricky again until that night. He was called to their room again and he came without question. 

As soon as he came into the room, he was grabbed by Cristiano and Ricky and thrown on the bed. His clothes disappeared in an instant and he was roughly fucked by both men. This sex felt great but it was different from the other times since the royal couple were normally tender lovers. 

James gasped for air as he laid back on the bed, coming down from his most recent orgasm. Cristiano and Ricky and cuddled up next to him on either side of him. When James regained his breath, he looked between them before speaking.

“What happened today?” James asked. He noticed a difference in them. Not just in the sex, but they seemed to be tense. Not the silly, playful men they normally were when they were with him.

Cristiano sighed and grabbed James’s hand to place a kiss on it. “Just having some issues.” He answered and let out a sigh. 

“Minor issues.” Ricky added and James let out a scoff. 

“I don't think they’re so minor.” James added. “Is it about king Lionel?” He asked.

“No.” Cristiano shook his head. “Lionel wants to meet. He's getting back to us on a good date for him to come.” He explained and James nodded.

“Whatever it is, it will work itself out.” James spoke. “I'm sure of it. You'll think of something.” 

Cristiano nodded and Ricky moved closer to kiss on James’s shoulder. “I love your optimism.” Ricky said and pressed a kiss to James’s neck. 

“I hope it's contagious.” Cristiano said and pressed a kissed to James’s cheek. 

“Let's talk about something else. I don't want you two to be upset.” James insisted and looked between them. 

“Junior talks about you a lot.” Cristiano said. “He's wants you to read to him now. I'm kind of jealous of you.” Cristiano joked and that made James laugh. 

“I'm sorry I stole your place in his heart.” He joked. 

“I'm not worried. I know I'll steal it back.” Cristiano gave James a wink and pressed a kiss to his cheek. The three men sit in a comfortable silence for a few moments, just holding and kissing one another, before Ricky piped up with a question.

“Where are you from James?” Ricky asked. He was sure James knew everything there was to know about them, but they knew very little about the man that laid between them. 

James shrugged. “I was raised in an orphanage on the outskirts of Madrid. I don't know where I was born or who my parents are.” James explained. 

“Is the orphanage still running?” Cristiano questioned. He thought about paying a visit and giving a donation for raising the lovely man next to him.

James shook his head. “No, it burned down.” James answered. The two royals felt James shuddered between them, but didn’t think anything of it. 

“What did you do after?” Cristiano asked. 

“Kind of bounced around with Neymar.” 

“Neymar?” Ricky questioned.

“He's my best friend and he's also apart of the dance group.” James explained. “We bounced around doing odd jobs-”

“Getting sexy tattoos.” Cristiano cut him off and kissed along James’s tattooed arm. 

James laughed. “And getting tattoos. We eventually made our way into the city and the rest is history.”

“I'm sorry your orphanage burnt down.” Ricky started. “But I'm glad that because of the fire, you found your way here.” 

“I'm glad I'm here as well.” James replied and then let out a yawn. 

“Our baby is sleepy.” Ricky teased and Cristiano moved to press a kiss to James’s forehead.

“Go to sleep.” Cristiano ordered. “We have much to discuss tomorrow.” He added and James wondered what he meant by that as he fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cristiano and Ricky make James an offer that he can't refuse...but he does because morals or whatever, but the royals always get what they want and Neymar can't wait to rub it in Danilo's face.

James rolled over and reached out for Ricky, who was supposed to be on his right, but instead grabbed at an empty space in the bed. He opened his eyes and sat up to look around the room. It was empty but as he scanned the room, he caught sight of a small piece of paper on Cristiano’s night stand. He moved across the bed, so he could grab the piece of paper and read it:

 

_ We had some early meetings to attend and didn't want to wake you. If you want breakfast, just ask one of the staff and they'll bring you some. We’ll see you later. _

_ -Cristiano and Ricky _

 

James put the note back on the nightstand and slipped out of bed. He grabbed the robe he had been given last night, a long black silk one, and put it on before going over to the door. He opened it and found a worker outside. 

“Um, would it be possible to get some breakfast? Not a lot. And some coffee?” James asked and the man nodded.

“Of course.” He said and left to get James his breakfast. James closed the door and went to walk around the room. He went over to the window and threw the curtains back to reveal the bright sun. He squinted until his eyes adjusted to the sun, and he could see all of Madrid below him. It was an amazing view of the city, and he couldn't believe he was viewing it from the king and his prince’s bedroom. He wished he could always have a view like this.

After a few moments, the worker came in with a tray of food for James. He sat it down on the table in front of the couch and James thanked him. “We’ll run you a bath as well.” He added before leaving the room.

James ate his breakfast and read the newspaper that the servant had brought with the food. There were many articles about Cristiano purging Madrid’s government and diplomats of any Atletico supporters. Many were voluntarily moving on, some were jailed for threats against the crown, others wised up and pledged allegiance to Cristiano. The restructuring was coming to a close and it looked like everything was falling into place for Cristiano and Ricky.

James finished his breakfast and made his way to the bathroom. When he entered, he saw a set of clothes on the counter for him. He bathed and washed away last night’s activities before changing into the clothes left for him, a pair of nice slacks and a polo shirt.

He left the bathroom and walked down the hall, but he didn't get far before he stopped by a guard and told Cristiano and Ricky wanted to see him in their office. James nodded and silently followed the guard through the palace to their office. The guard knocked on the door and James heard Cristiano yell out for him to come in. James pushed the door open and walked in, making sure the door closed behind him before he stepped further into the room.

“James!” Cristiano and Ricky exclaimed as he walked in. They left their desk and soon James was pressed between both of them. He felt lips on his lips and neck, and he couldn't keep up with all the touches. James let out a little moan as Cristiano rubbed against him.

“No, we’re getting distracted.” Cristiano stopped himself and moved back.

“I like it when you get distracted.” James said and reached out. He grabbed Cristiano by his tie and pulled him close to his body again. Ricky laughed and pressed a kiss to James’s neck.

“No, we have some business to discuss.” Ricky said as he moved away and laughed at the little whine that came out of James’s mouth. He sat James down on one couch and the royal couple sat across from him. The table in between them was filled with large books.

“These are our financial records.” Cristiano started. “We normally do all of this ourselves but, as we’ve taken more land, we have less and less time to look over everything properly.” He explained.

“And that's where you come in.” Ricky continued. “We really need your help with all of this. We can't do this by ourselves anymore. You're really good with numbers and you found that discrepancy in one of the books in no time. Also, we need help with moving everything onto a computer software program.”

“So you need an assistant?” James questioned. Being an assistant to the king and prince would be a major step up from the dance group. He’d get a salary and he would be able to buy himself nice things, and maybe he would get Neymar something if he stopped teasing him about becoming the queen. He’d also get to spend more time with Cristiano and Ricky, and maybe they'd finally fuck him on that desk. “I can do that.”

“Well…” Cristiano started. “We were thinking you'd be more than just an assistant. You'd have more power over the finances, you’d be able to make decisions, enforce and change rules…” He trailed off and James was a bit confused by it all.

“If not an assistant, then what?” James asked.

“Finance Minister.” Ricky answered and James’s eyes widened.

“Finance Minister?” James repeated in disbelief. Finance Minister. Minister of Finance. That was totally unexpected, especially for a man of his status. He would go from being just a dancer to managing a portion of the government. This couldn't be possible.

“Wait, don't I need like...a degree or something? I have no qualifications. I mean I’ve done some bookkeeping jobs for small shops but this…” James said as he looked between them. “I can’t...this will make you look bad.” James added. He was leaving a lot of money, and status, on the table, but Cristiano and Ricky had good reputations. He didn't want their reputations to take a hit. How would it look for them to put their sex toy in a position of power?

Cristiano shook his head. “No, don’t worry about us. Besides, everyone will love you when you figure out a way to lower taxes.” He said and gave James a wink.

James jumped off the couch and started to pace the length of the room while Cristiano and Ricky watched him. This was a once in a lifetime opportunity. This could open many doors for him. Even when Cristiano and Ricky tired of him, he'd still have this job. Even if they managed to fire him from this job, he could leave the palace and find a job making good money. He would still get to see Cristiano and Ricky more since he'd be working with him, and his office sex fantasy could still be played out.

James turned to the couple sitting on the couch and started to speak. “I’ll accept this position.” James started.

“Great!” Cristiano and Ricky spoke.

“On two conditions.” James added.

“Which are?” Cristiano questioned.

“First if you have any issues with my decisions, I ask that you come to me and talk to me about them, and not put me on blast in public. At least if you're going to scold me in public, give me a heads up.” James explained.

“Done. Not a problem.” Cristiano agreed. “Your next condition?”

“This is a lot of work for one person. I need an assistant. I'll pick my assistant and I'll pay them out of my salary.” James added.

“That's fine and don’t worry about paying them. We’ll pay them.” Cristiano said.

“Okay...I guess I'm your new finance minister.” James said and the two royals got off the couch and hugged and kissed James.

“I'm so happy you accepted this because we already started putting your office together.” Ricky confessed.

“My office?” James questioned and Cristiano nodded.

“Come on.” Cristiano said and led James out of the office and Ricky followed. He stopped to tell one of the workers to have all of the books on the table in his office to be brought to the new finance minister’s office. The servant nodded and started on the request.

Cristiano and Ricky led James on a short walk down the hall. His office was only a few doors down from the theirs. The three walked in and the workers stopped to bow to the king and prince Consort before going back to their work. “This is your office.” Cristiano announced.

“Your desk should be delivered by the end of today.” Ricky explained. “We just painted it in a basic white but if you wanted painted in a different color, just let up know.”

“No, it's fine.” James said as he stepped further into his office. His office. “I can't believe I have my own office.” James said as he walked over to the view and looked out. Cristiano and Ricky crossed the room and came up behind him.

“Well, believe it.” Ricky said and they both pressed kisses to James’s lips and the workers pretended not to watch the sweet scene.

“You'll also have your own room.” Cristiano added.

“My own room?” James questioned and Cristiano nodded before pulling James out of the office. They led James back to the living side of the palace and to his own room, which was just a few doors down from their own room.

“We couldn't have the finance minister staying in the entertainers’ dorms.” Cristiano spoke as he pushed the door open and led them inside. James stopped and looked around the room. It was beautifully decorated in blue and silver colors. A large poster bed sat against the wall. It was cover in blue sheets and silver drapes dropped down and around the bed. There were large bay windows on the right side of the room, covered by silver curtains. Blue couches ad chairs with silver detailing sat in front of the window, and James could imagine himself relaxing over there and gossiping with Neymar. On the left, there were bookshelves, dressers and a door that led to his closet.

“Would you like a desk in here?” Ricky asked and James shook his head.

“No.” James said and turned around to face them. “I won't do any work in here.” He said and went over to them and kissed them both. “Thank you for this.”

“It's our pleasure.” Cristiano said. They loved seeing the younger man happy. “And we’ll prepare a room for your assistant as well. It’ll be done by tonight.”

“Thank you.” James thanked them again. “You know, this is the first time I've ever had my own room.” He said and turned away from them and walked over to the bed. “Growing up in the orphanage, you share a room with at least five other boys. Sometimes there were more.” He explained. “When it burned down, I always shared a room with at least Neymar. Sometimes it was more people if we were staying at a boarding house.” He explained and then sat down on the bed and looked over at them. “So...what I can I do in my own room? You'll have to show me.” He teased and the two made their way across the room and sat down on either side of him.

“Oh, you can do many things in your own room.” Ricky started and Cristiano nodded. “You can do whatever you like.”

“Whatever I like?” James questioned and Ricky nodded. James smiled and moved to straddle Ricky’s lap. “So I can do this?” He questioned and moved his hips, grinding on Ricky’s lap. “And this?” He moved in to kiss Ricky on the lips.

“Of course.” Ricky said and James leaned back in to kiss Ricky. Cristiano watched the two of them make-out in front of him and every time he saw them together, it only got hotter and hotter. He reached down to palm at himself as he watched them.

James pulled back a little and smiled at Ricky. “That was nice.” James said and then slid off Ricky’s lap. “But I have to go.”

“Where are you going?” Ricky asked.

“To work. I have a job now.” James said and started to walk toward the door. Cristiano and Ricky were having none of it.

“Oh no, no, no.” Cristiano and Ricky got off the bed and grabbed James and pulled him back over to the bed and laid him down. “We need to break in this bed.”

“This won't be a productive first day on the job.” James commented as Cristiano and Ricky started to take off his pants.

Cristiano chuckled and leaned down to kiss James on the lips. “Your first day will be tomorrow.”

Cristiano and Ricky skipped some meetings and spend the afternoon breaking in James’ bed, slowly fucking the younger man on the mattress. The sex was slow and sensual. James would have categorized it as loving, but there was no way Cristiano and Ricky were in love with him.

They quickly cleaned up and Ricky and Cristiano went back to work while James went off to find Neymar. James ran down the hall toward the dorms and called out for his best friend.

“Neymar! Neymar!” James yelled as he entered the dorm. The others gave him weird looks as he yelled, but he didn't care. Neymar poked his head out from his book and looked over at James as he ran up to him.

“What's going on?” Neymar asked. “Are you pregnant?” He joked and James rolled his eyes.

“Come on.” James said and grabbed his hand. Neymar stood up and followed James out of the dorm and down the hall. He didn't want to talk about everything in there.

“Okay, what's going on? Why are you so excited?” Neymar asked as they walked away from the dorm.

“How would you like to be the Assistant Finance Minister?” James asked.

“Are you kidding? I’d love to be the Assistant Finance Minister, but we don't have one. The king does all of that with the prince Consort.” Neymar said as they rounded the corner.

“Well, what if I told you that we’re getting a finance minister and you could be the assistant?” James questioned and Neymar stopped and grabbed James so he could face him.

“What do you know? What did the king and the prince consort tell you?” Neymar asked. James smiled and grabbed Neymar’s hand before running down the hall with Neymar. Neymar continued to yell out questions, but they weren’t answered.

James finally stopped in front of a door and Neymar turned to look at it. There was a gold plate on the door with writing etched into it:

 

_ Don James Rodriguez, Minister of Finance _

 

“Oh my God! James! Are you fucking serious?” Neymar exclaimed as he turned from the door to look at James.

“I'm dead serious.”

“I can’t believe you fucked your way into a cabinet position.” Neymar said in disbelief. “You must teach me your ways.” Neymar joked and James laughed as he reached down and turned the door knob. He pushed open the door and they both walked into the office.

“Shit, James.” Neymar swore as he looked around. He still couldn't believe this. “I can't wait to rub this in Danilo’s face.”

“Of course, that's your first thought.” James said and rolled his eyes.

“Fucking with Danilo is my favorite activity.” Neymar admitted and moved to sit on the couch in the room. “So, I guess it's time to get to work.”

James nodded and gave Neymar a smile. “It's time to work.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for Reading!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James learns that he has at least one person that will challenge his position, Junior hopes his relationship with his parents will go to the next level, and new things happen in the bedroom.

Being finance minister was a lot of work. 

 

James was under no impression that it was going to be easy, but the job was harder than it appeared to be. It took James and Neymar a little over a month just to organize all the records. All of the departments used different accounting methods and it took time to convert everything over to a standard accounting method that was easiest for both James and Neymar to understand.

After everything was organized, the two ex-dancers started analyzing everything. Analyzing was just as difficult as organizing, and James didn’t know how Cristiano and Ricky managed it all. It took a few more months to properly analyzes everything. Most of the departments checked out and everything was fine. There were a few departments where things didn't add up and more investigating was going to be done to get to the bottom it all. Those investigations would have to start later because James and Neymar had their first cabinet meeting to attend. Cristiano would formally introduce him as the finance minister.

“You are going to kill this meeting.” Neymar hyped James up as he straightens James’s tie. “Yes, our current findings are correct. Yes, all of you will be using this accounting system. Yes, I'm fucking the king and prince Consort, but what does that have to do with anything.” Neymar said and James scoffed. “You are a strong, confident lion and you're about to run havoc over all of those stuffy officials.”

“Thanks for the pep talk.” James said and Neymar gave him a wink.

“Anytime. Let's do this.” He said. They gathered up their papers before heading out of the office and down the hall to the boardroom where the cabinet meetings took place. Everyone was just starting to fill in when Neymar and James arrived. James and Neymar walked in and immediately all eyes were on them.

“Well, this isn't awkward.” Neymar whispers to James and James let's out a snicker. They were soon approached by a group of young men, all around Cristiano and Ricky’s age.

“Hello. We’ve never met formally but I've seen you around. I'm Sergio Ramos.” Sergio introduced himself.

“James Rodriguez. It's nice to meet you.” He said. James remembered seeing the man a few times as he came out of Cristiano and Ricky’s office. He and Neymar were soon introduced to the rest of the men in the group. Marcelo, Gareth, Kepler, who insisted upon being called Pepe, Toni, and Karim introduced themselves. “There’s more of us but they somehow manage to get out of these boring meeting.” Sergio claimed.

“Well, they must teach us their ways.” Neymar said and they all laugh. They talked quietly amongst themselves and managed to ignore the older gentlemen in the room that were currently staring holes into James and Neymar. Soon, the doors open and revealed the king and prince consort. They all politely stopped and bowed as they walk in. Everyone then moved to take their place at the long table and their assistants sat behind them. James wasn’t exactly sure where to go since this was his first time here.

“James.” Cristiano spoke softly and pointed to the chair that was directly to his right. James nodded and moved toward that seat.

“You know who else sits to the right of the king?” Neymar whispered to James.

“If you say the queen-”

“The queen.” Neymar cut James off and James stepped on his foot before going to sit down at the table as Neymar painfully hobbled over to the chair behind James to sit.

Cristiano called the meeting to order and everything started. Everyone took turns talking about their departments and reporting on the status of various projects within each department. After they finished with their reports, Cristiano asked questions and they would answer them. It all seemed rather simple and James didn't know why he was worried about it.

“Lastly…” Cristiano started. “I'd like to introduce our new finance minister, James Rodriguez. The financial situation became too much for myself and Ricardo to handle so we’re trusting James’s expertise.” Cristiano announced and everyone turned and said a brief ‘hello’ or ‘nice to meet you’ to James.

“His expertise?” An older man piped up from the end of the table. James looked down and recognized the man. It was Francisco Garcia Fernandez. He was over the public works department, the department that had the most accounting trouble. “What credentials do you have to be finance minister?” He asked. Cristiano was about to say something, but James beat him to it.

“What credentials do you have to be over the public works department?” James asked. “Have you ever paved a road or built a fountain in a public square? Do you have an engineering or architecture degree?” James asked. Francisco opened and closed his mouth a few times, trying to think of a comeback but he couldn't because James was right. He didn't have any qualifications to be over the public works department. His only “qualification” was that he was friends with Cristiano’s father.

“Oh, I like him a lot.” Sergio said and that made James blush. Cristiano and Ricky couldn't hold back their smiles as they turned to James.

“Do you have anything you want to discuss?” Cristiano asked.

“Yes, Neymar.” He called out and Neymar passed out small packets of information to everyone at the table. “We took the liberty of making these packets for you. Everyone will be required to use the accounting system detailed in the packet. It's a system taught in all accounting colleges and university programs but if your accountants have any trouble, Neymar and I will be more than happy to help them learn it. We want everyone to use the same system so we can quickly get our reports to his majesty.” James explained.

“Some of you, in your packet, will also have an investigation notice. In our initial analysis, we found some discrepancies in your accounting work so Neymar and I will be coming to your departments in the near future to see what the problem was. We’re sure one of your accountants just made a mistake along the way. We just need to figure out that mistake and correct it. All of this investigating will eventually lead to a more efficient budget, which should lessen the burden on the taxpayers.” James finished.

Cristiano nodded and thanked James before turning to rest of the people. “If there are no questions, then the meeting is adjourned.” Cristiano said and stood up. The older gentlemen stood up, bowed, and quickly left the room.

Marcelo jumped up and went over to James and kissed him on his cheeks. “Oh, I love you for putting Frankie in his place.”

“Let me love on him too.” Sergio said and came over to kiss James on his cheek.

“Me too.” Pepe said and kissed his other cheek.

“Yeah, yeah. Enough of that.” Cristiano said and playfully pushed them away from his James.

“We told you he was awesome.” Ricky said.

“I had my doubts, but you held your own.” Gareth said and slung his arm around James’s neck. “Lunch on me.” Gareth said and the others nodded.

“No, because he’s having lunch with us.” Cristiano said and James shook his head.

“Actually no.” James started. “I promised I'd have lunch with someone else.” James said and looked over at the others. “Another time?”

“Definitely.” Marcelo answered.

“I'll see you two later.” James said to Cristiano and Ricky before leaving the room.

“Looks like you two have been replaced.” Sergio teased.

Neymar laughed and shook his head. “Yeah, by a six year old.”

* * *

“James!” Junior exclaimed as James walked into the Prince’s study, where he had his daily lessons. James smiled at the boy as he walked in. He was sitting at a table and in front of his was a tray filled with enough food for the both of them. James went over to sit next to Junior and gave him a hug. James had been having lunch with Junior a few times a week ever since he became finance minister.

When Junior found out about his office, Junior would come to sneak away from his lessons. He would sit and talk to him and Neymar as they worked. Junior started to bring his lunch to the office to eat with Neymar and himself and he'd been having lunch with him ever since. Cristiano and Ricky found out about the lunches when they walked into his office and saw Junior there eating with them. They said nothing to discourage the activity and James was grateful for that. He liked spending time with the little prince.

“How was your meeting?” He asked James and picked up one of the sweet pastries.

“I kicked butt.” James answered and grabbed a pastry for himself.

“I knew you would.” Junior said and bit into the pastry. “You won't tell my dads I'm eating the sweets first, right?” He asked with a mouth full of pastry.

“Of course, I won't. I would have to tell on myself if I did.” James said and started to his eat his own pastry. “How have your studies been?” James asked.

“I hate French.” Junior replied and it made James laugh. “I don't understand why I have to sound like I'm choking when I say some of the words.” He added and James couldn't stop laughing. “And the numbers don't make sense.”

“French is overrated.” James finally said after he finished laughing. They continued to eat their lunch and talk about how their days have been going so far.

“Can I ask you a question James?” Junior asked and Junior nodded.

“Of course.” James said and bit into his sandwich.

“Do you think...that maybe...you can be more than friends with my dads?” Junior asked and that made James choke on his sandwich. James coughed a few times and drank some water once his coughing fit was over. James had always told Junior he was just a friend of his dads and, to his knowledge, Cristiano and Ricky had never told him anything different.

“What made you ask that?” James asked.

“Well…” Junior started. “I can tell my dads like you...like like you...not just as friends.” Junior explained.

“How can you tell?” James asked and Junior shrugged.

“I don't know, just the way they talk about you.” Junior said. “And one time Papai told me that when he looks are you, he gets butterflies in his stomach.” Junior said and that made James blush. “But you can't tell him I told you that because that was supposed to be a secret.” Junior quickly added.

James smiled and nodded. “Well...we’ll see.” He answered. The two finished eating and James said his goodbye before leaving and heading back to his office. Neymar was already there when he arrived.

“How’s the little one?” Neymar asked.

“He’s fine...he wants me to be more than just friends with his dads.” James told Neymar.

“Already happened.” Neymar said and James sat down at his desk. “They just have to make it official.”

“I'm pretty sure this is as official it's going to get.” James said.

“You doubt yourself too much.” Neymar said as he sat down. “So...your majesty the queen.” Neymar started and James threw a pen at his head. “About the meeting this morning, I don’t like Francisco.”

“I know.” James answered.

“He reminds me of-.”

“I know.” James cut him off. “We’ll find a way to shut him up.”

James and Neymar spent the rest of the day working away in the office. At the end of the day, James locked up the office and they ate dinner before separating. Neymar wanted to get a workout in before going back to his room but James was too tired to workout. He told Neymar goodnight and headed to his room.

* * *

 

When he reached his room, he walked in to see Ricky sitting on his bed. He smiled as he closed the door behind him and walked over to Ricky. “Where is Cristiano?” James asked.

“He had to squeeze in one more meeting.” Ricky said and reached out to pull James closer to him. “Lucky for me, I didn’t have to attend this one.” Ricky said and leaned forward to kiss James.

“Lucky you.” James said and returned the kiss.

“You know, we need to give this bed more of a workout.” Ricky said and James laughed. They had done very few sexual activities in James’ room.

“Maybe I want to save my mattress” James joked and let out a giggle as Ricky grabbed him and pulled him on to the bed. He put James on his back and Ricky rolled on top of him. “Shouldn't we wait for Cristiano?” James asked.

“Lets get the bed warm for him.” Ricky said and gave James a wink. James grabbed Ricky by his shirt and pulled him in for a searing kiss.

Soon, clothes were off and thrown around the room. They both let out moans as they touched and rub against one another. Ricky’s slick fingers soon found James’s entrance while James mouthed at Ricky’s neck in order to keep from screaming out every time his fingers hit his prostate. When James couldn't take it anymore, he flipped them over so he was on top of Ricky. Ricky pulled his fingers from James and James quickly sank down on Ricky’s cock.

James slowly started to move his hips and ride Ricky. Ricky laid there with a look of pure bliss on his face, eyes closed and mouth slightly parted. James grabbed Ricky’s wrist and pinned them over Ricky’s head as he moved his hips. The couple was so engrossed in what they were doing that they didn't hear the door to the bedroom door open.

“I can’t believe you started without me.” Cristiano said as he closed and locked the door behind him. He grabbed at his tie and took it off, throwing it on the floor.

“We were getting the bed warm for you.” Ricky moaned out, never opening his eyes.

“Does that feel good?” James asked Ricky and he nodded.

“Fuck yes.” Ricky swore as James rolled his hips.

Cristiano silently undressed and watched his two lovers on the bed. It was an extremely sexy sight and it didn't take long for him to become turned on and hard. He placed his clothes in a pile next to the theirs and then climbed on to the bed. He took up position behind James and kissed along his neck and shoulders as James rode Ricky.

“Fuck.” James swore as he moved on Ricky’s cock. He leaned back into Cristiano’s touches and could feel the tip of the king’s cock at his hole.  Cristiano rutted against him but never breached his entrance. James turned his head to look over his shoulder at Cristiano. “You should fuck me too.” The words came out before his mind had a chance to fully process them. James had slept around before coming to the palace, it was a way to keep his and Neymar’s belly full, but he’d never done anything like that.

Ricky’s eyes opened at the request and Cristiano gulped loudly. “You sure?” Cristiano asked. It had been a fantasy of his, but he never brought it up, he was too afraid James or Ricky would find him weird.

James nodded. “I'm sure. I want to try it.”

“Okay, hold on.” Cristiano said and moved so he could grabbed the lube. He poured the lube on his fingers as James continued to move his hips. He reached down to press his fingers to James’s entrance and James leaned forward a little so Cristiano could have better access.

“Oh.” James let out as Cristiano pressed a finger inside of him. This was...different. He didn't know how else to describe it. It felt nice, but it was different. James pushed back on Cristiano and rolled his hips. Cristiano soon added another finger and James let out a moan. “Please.” James begged and Cristiano added a third finger. James hissed but still pushed down on the fingers, letting out a moan as the brushed against his prostate. “Just get in me already.” James demanded and Cristiano pulled his fingers from James. He grabbed the lube and pour a large amount on his cock before lining up behind James.

“Bend forward a little.” Cristiano ordered and James did as he was told. He felt the tip of Cristiano's cock at his entrance and willed his body to relax. He took a deep breath and felt Cristiano pushing inside of him.

His eyes widened as Cristiano pushed his cock inside of him. It hurt at first. He had never been this full and stung as he pushed further inside of him.

“James, breathe.” Ricky demanded and James let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

“Fuck.” James breathed out and Cristiano stopped moving.

“Do you want me to pull out?” Cristiano asked, concerned he was causing too much pain to James. James shook his head.

“No...fuck, you two...are just really fucking big.” James explained, eyelids fluttering closed as his body started to get used to the intrusion. “I can take it though.” He added.

Cristiano continued to press forward until his cock was fully inside of James. “Oh James.” Cristiano moaned and he heard Ricky moan something below him.

“Fuck me please.” James begged and gripped Ricky’s shoulders as Cristiano started to move. The movements were slow and steady at first, slow strokes so James could get used to them.

After a while, Cristiano couldn't hold himself back and started to fuck James properly. He gripped hips and slammed into him over and over again. Ricky gripped at James’s thighs and thrusted his hips up as much as he could to fuck James.

“Oh my God!” James screamed and he didn't care who heard him because he had two Gods fucking him and thrusting into his prostate. He couldn't hold himself up as his arms gave out. He collapsed on top of Ricky and mouth at his neck. “Ricky! Cristiano!” James moaned out their names. He could feel his cock already leaking precum onto Ricky’s abs.

“Yeah, he likes this.” Ricky said and kissed James on his cheek. This was the hottest thing he’d ever done and it felt amazing. “You like us fucking you like this?” He asked and James nodded against his neck.

“Yeah, yeah.” James said. “Keep fucking me like that.” James added and Cristiano moaned as he snapped his hips.

“Fuck, so tight.” Cristiano moaned and then grabbed James. He made him sit up and Cristiano turned his head so they could kiss.

“Ah, Cristiano...Ricky…” James moaned. This felt too good to James and he wasn’t going to last. “I'm cumming.”

“Come on. Come for your king.” Cristiano demanded and it only took a few more thrust for James to finish. He screamed and his body shook as he orgasmed.

As he came down, he slumped on to Ricky’s chest and didn't care about the cum getting on him. He was like jelly as Cristiano and Ricky continued to use his body. He somehow managed to cum two more times before they finished and those orgasms were just as intense as the first.

“Fuck.” Cristiano and Ricky moaned when they finished inside of James. They carefully pulled out and Cristiano went to grab a towel. Ricky rolled James off his chest so he could lay on the bed.

Cristiano came back and wiped the cum from Ricky's stomach before going over to clean up James. He threw the soiled towel on the ground and then moved to cuddle with James and Ricky, James in between the two royals.

“You're shaking.” Ricky said as they held James.

“He is.” Cristiano agreed and James let out a moan.

“I just got fucked by two huge cocks and had three orgasms. I'm allowed to shake.” James explained.

“I didn't say it was a bad thing.” Cristiano chuckled and pressed a kiss to James's shoulder. “You did so well today in the meeting baby. I knew you could handle yourself. You’re amazing.” Cristiano complimented him.

“If I can handle you two, I can handle anything.” James slurred out as his eyes started to flutter close. Ricky chuckled and pressed a kiss to James’s forehead.

“Go to sleep, my love.” Cristiano said and pressed a kiss to James’s forehead. James fell asleep, wondering if there was any truth to what Junior said.

* * *

 

The next morning, Neymar watched James limp into the office. “What happen to you?” Neymar asked and James just smiled in Neymar’s direction before going over to his desk. Neymar smiled and shook his head.

 

“I'm going to have to tell Cristiano and Ricky to go easy on you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for Reading


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James and Neymar are looking to nail Francisco to the wall, and their search for dirt leads them to meet another member of the royal family.

James and Neymar spent the next couple of days investigating the discrepancies in the books. All the investigations only took a day or two to resolve except for the investigation into the public works department. The accounting was done correctly and at a first glance everything appeared to be okay, but James and Neymar knew something wasn't right.

“That Francisco is sneaky.” James said as he looked over a page for the third time.

“That he is.” Neymar agreed and looked over some pages. “I feel like he’s hiding something. Actually, I know he’s hiding something. I can feel it in my soul.” Neymar added.

“I need more than a feeling in your soul.” James spoke as he flipped through some pages. “I need some hard proof.”

“If we can get Francisco, then those other old farts will think twice before they mess with the queen.” Neymar explained and put down one of the public works books and picked up another book of public works records. James rolled his eyes when Neymar called him the queen again, but didn’t say anything. His protesting the matter did no good.

“James! Neymar! Junior yelled out as he walked into the office. James and Neymar looked over at Junior and smiled at him. The little prince was wearing comfortable sweatpants, a plain T-shirt, shoes, and carrying a football in his arms. He went over to Neymar and gave him a kiss on the cheek before going over to James and gave him a kiss on the cheek. “What are you doing?”

“Working, little prince.” Neymar answered and Junior pouted.

“I was hoping you’d play with me. Dad said you were good at football.” Junior explained and James smiled as he remembered Cristiano and Ricky watching him play football when he was apart of the entertainment group.

“Sorry buddy. We have a lot of work to do. Maybe tomorrow.” James apologized and Junior nodded.

“Hey, I’ll help you and then you’ll finish faster.” Junior said and placed his ball down on James’s desk. He crawled onto James’s lap and settled himself and started to look at the book that James was looking at. “What are we looking for?”

“Strange numbers.” James answered. “Something that looks fishy.” He added and Junior nodded and started looking.

“I wish I had a camera.” Neymar said as he watched Junior sitting on James’s lap and looking through the books.

“Work!” James ordered and Neymar let out a chuckle. The trio worked in silence, the only noise was the sound of pages being flipped.

“What's district nine and ten?” Junior asked after a long silence.

“Parts of Madrid...the less fortunate parts.” James explained. Districts nine and ten were the poorest parts of Madrid. The people their lived paycheck to paycheck and worked hard just to get by.

“Well, they have a lot going on.” Junior said and pointed to all of the listings on that page. “They are here a lot.” He added and James looked and saw all of the projects listed to have taken place in those districts.

“They're listed in this book a lot too.” Neymar added. All this time, they looked mostly at the numbers and not at the actual listing descriptions.

“Look at all this work.” Neymar said. “Roads, parks, fountains…” Neymar read off. James looked and saw all of the work. He looked at a listing for road work on one street in district nine. He then compared the price to a road worked on in District one, which is where the royal palace was.

“How could road work in district nice cost more than the road work in district one?” James asked.

“It wouldn't.” Neymar said. “You know Francisco would never use expensive materials for district nine and ten. I'm sure he sees them as being beneath him and wouldn't be deserving of such materials.” Neymar spoke. Neymar doesn't know the man personally, but Francisco gives off an aura that he thinks he's better than everyone except the king.

James looked through the books and noticed how inflated all of the prices were for work done in districts nine and ten. “If you were going to hide something, you'd hide it in the poor areas.”

“Because you would know no one would bother to check behind you.” Neymar added and looked over at James. “You and I both know the poorer side of town isn't as regulated as the other parts.” Neymar said, thinking back to all of the seedy establishments they worked in and how cops were paid to look the other way in these areas.

“Come on.” James started. “Bring your book. We need to take a field trip.” James said and wrapped his arms around Junior. James stood up and carried Junior on his hip while Neymar gathered his books and followed James down the hall.

“Where are we going?” Neymar asked as he caught up to James.

“Cristiano and Ricky’s office. We need a car.” James said and Neymar nodded. They made their way quickly through the hall and down to Cristiano and Ricky’s office. James lifted his hand to knock on the door, but Neymar stopped him.

“What are you doing?”

“Um, about to knock on the door.” James answered.

“You don't knock, you're the queen.” Neymar said and placed his hand on the doorknob.

“Neymar, sto-” Neymar didn't listen to James and turned the knob and pushed the door open. The door quickly opened and James had no choice but to walk in, along with Neymar.

James walked in and saw Cristiano sitting behind the desk and Ricky standing behind him. They were both smiling at the three as they entered the office. Francisco was sitting on the opposite side of the desk. He looked appalled that James just barged into the office, with no respectful bow, and he was equally appalled by James carrying the crown prince on his hip.

“Hi.” James said and shifted Junior on his hip.

“Hi, What can we do for you?” Cristiano asked while Ricky quietly chuckled behind him.

“I need to borrow a car...it's for work purposes.” James explained and Cristiano quickly nodded.

“Of course, your department needs its own car. I'm sorry I didn't think about that.” Cristiano said.

“Don't be sorry. It's fine.” James quickly added.

“I'll call and have a car brought around. I'll have a car regulated for your use only.” Cristiano said and picked up the phone on his desk.

“Your majesty, public works doesn't have it's own vehicle.” Francisco hinted.

“Public works has work trucks. That's all that's need.” Cristiano quickly added and Ricky agreed.

“Dad, Papai, can I go with James and Neymar?” Junior asked.

“I don't know Junior...Only if it's okay with James and Neymar.” Ricky said and Junior looked over at James and Neymar.

“It's fine with us.” James answered.

Cristiano put his phone down after he finished up his conversation and looked over at Junior. “Be a good boy and don't get in the way of their work.”

“I'll be good papai, I promise.” Junior said.

“The car is pulling around now.” Cristiano explained. “We’ll see you later.”

James nodded and was about to leave but Junior spoke up. “Oh, papai!” Junior called out and James turned back to Cristiano so the little boy could face his father.

“Yes.”

“Is James the queen now?” Junior asked and James eyes widened and a blush formed on his face. Junior must have heard Neymar. He looked over at Neymar and his friend just laughed.

“Of course, James is.” Cristiano said and gave James a wink.

“Bye!” James said before anyone could saying  anything else and left the office. James looked over at Neymar as they left the office and started to walk toward the front entrance. “I hate you.”

“Love you too.” Neymar said and blew James a kiss.

* * *

 

 They walked outside and saw a black SUV roll up in front of the palace. It had dark windows so no one could see inside. It was clearly marked as a palace vehicle due to the flags at the front and the license plate on the back that read ‘KING 7’. A staff member opened the door and Neymar got in. James helped Junior inside before getting in himself. The door closed and James made sure Junior was buckled in before the car started rolling.

“Where to Minister Rodriguez?” The driver asked as he started to pull out of the palace gates.

“Umm...District nine, there’s a park called...Angel Park. I need to check it out.” James said as he looked through his book and read off the name of the park where a huge renovation project had taken place. “We’ll be going through districts nine and ten.”

“Are you sure?” The man asked. “Those aren't exactly safe places.” The driver explained.

James nodded. “I'm sure. We’ll be fine. Thank you for your concern though.” James said and relaxed in his seat. He closed his book and looked out the window at the scenery. He watched as the scenery changed from bright and grandeur to dull and boring as they moved away from downtown. Condemned buildings and small homes lined the streets of districts nine and ten. Children placed with rocks instead of balls because their parents couldn’t afford them. Everyone stopped and watched as the SUV drove by, it was out of place in such a neighborhood and the locals new they weren't from the area.

The SUV slowed down and made a right turn before pulling off on the side of the road. “This is Angel park.” The driver announced and James looked outside.

“Are you sure?” James asked.

“That's what the sign says.” The driver said and pointed to an old sign that said ‘Welcome to Angel Park’. The sign looked to be about twenty years old and was falling apart. 

“Ok.” James said and opened the door. He got out of the car before turning to help Junior get out safely. Neymar followed behind them and closed the door to the SUV. James walked onto the property, opened up how book, and started to read through it.

“There's nothing here.” Junior announced as he looked around. This park was just an empty lot with half-dead grass and mud holes.

“According to this book.” Junior started as he read. “There should be swing sets, a proper pitch, a basketball court, jungle gym…” James listed.

“Man…” Neymar breathed out. He figured Francisco was sneaky but this was beyond his thoughts. “There was obviously no road work done either.” Neymar said and walked back to the street. Junior and James followed him and saw how poorly the street had been maintained. There were large potholes and chunks of the road had broken off. Neymar bent down and picked up a chunk of the road. “Does that look repaired to you?” He asked rhetorically before throwing the chunk down.

“Come on.” James said, grabbed Junior’s hand, and started to walk down the sidewalk. He could hear the SUV following behind them as the walked, the tires crunching the gravel underneath them.

James led them down the street and made a right into a neighborhood. Small, one story, homes lined the street. There were some people outside in their yards. They stopped to look at the trio as the walked. James smiled and nodded in their direction as they walked. “I don't think these streets have been worked on in years.” James spoke and Neymar nodded. They continued their walk and James looked around. He spotted an elderly woman sitting out on her front porch. She gave James a smile and James gave her one in return.

“Come on.” He ordered again and moved toward the woman’s house. He quickly walked up her driveway and up to her porch. “Hi, I'm sorry to bother you. My name is James and I'm doing some investigating on behalf of the government.” James said and the lady nodded and pointed to the empty chair next to hers. James took the seat and Junior quickly sat down on his lap. Neymar stood against the railing as they spoke.

“Yes, I could tell you was someone important. The way that black truck was following you.” She said and pointed to the SUV. “What is someone so important doing in this neighborhood?” She asked.

“We’re looking for something fishy.” Junior promptly told her and James let out a chuckle.

“We believe there is some evidence of fraud going on.” James said and the woman nodded. “Have your streets been worked on recently?” James asked and the lady laughed.

“Honey, I've been living in this house for forty years and I can count on one hand how many times this road has been worked on or patched up.” She said and let out a chuckle. “I remember driving into a pothole so deep, it messed up my tire.”

“I see.” James said. “Thank you for that information. I going to get your roads worked on.” James said and she smiled and grabbed his hand.

“I’ll believe it when I see it, son.” The woman said and patted his hand. James smiled and looked down at Junior. He helped Junior off his lap and stood up. He smiled and nodded her goodbye before leaving and going back to the car. The trio got in and James told the driver to take them back to the palace.

“You know what this means?” Neymar questioned and James nodded.

“Yep.” James said and nodded. “Let's continue this tomorrow.” James said. He didn't want to think about this anymore. The ride back to the palace was a silent one, with both adults deep in thought and Junior asleep.

They arrived back at the palace and James helped a sleepy Junior out of the car and into the palace. “I'm beat.” Neymar said and and James nodded. “I need a nice long bath.”

“A massage would be nice.” James added.

“I'm sure Cristiano and Ricky would jump at the opportunity.” Neymar teased as they walked down the hall.

“Grandma!” Junior yelled and raced over to Dolores, who turned down their hallway.

“Oh Junior!” She said and hugged him. She picked Junior up and walked down the hall. Neymar and James stopped and politely bowed to the queen mother.

James strengthened up and found Dolores staring a hole into him, looking at his with a quizzical look on her face. It was as if she was trying to place him. “Have we met before?” She asked James and he shook his head.

“No, your majesty. My name is James Rodriguez and I'm the new Finance Minister and this Neymar da Silva Santos, the Assistant Finance Minister.” James introduced them and watched a big smile form on her face.

“Right, you're James.” She started, a wide smile formed on her face. “My son’s description of you is perfect and little Cristiano adores you. Ricky talks about you all the time.” She said and gave Junior a tickle. “All of my boys are obsessed with you.” She said and looked James over. “I can see why.” She said and James couldn't help the small blush that formed on his face.

“Thank you.” James said and she nodded.

“I hope to see more of you. We should do lunch.” She offered and James nodded.

“I'd like that”. James said and she nodded.

“I'm going to take Junior to his room. I'll talk to you later.” She said and left with Junior and her staff followed behind her.

“Oh my god.” Neymar said and James let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. “She wants to do lunch with you.” Neymar said. “And Cristiano and Ricky tell the queen mother about you.”

“I can't believe that.” James said and shook his head. “They talk about me to the queen mother.”

“You’ve moved up in the world.” Neymar said as they started to walk down the hall again. “The queen mother knows your name.”

“This day has been so weird. Between this and Francisco.” James said.

“What are we going to do about Fransisco?” Neymar asked.

“I have an idea.” James said and threw his arm around Neymar as they walked. “Let me know what you think of this...”

* * *

Later on that night, James sat in between Cristiano and Ricky in the tub. His eyes closed as Cristiano’s long fingers massaged shampoo into his scalp while Ricky washed his chest with a soft luffa. “Junior said he had fun with you and Neymar today.” Cristiano spoke. “He said he wants to be finance minister when he grows up.” He admitted and James laughed.

“He says that now but he’ll realize being King is way cooler when he grows up.” James replied, eyes still closed as he relaxed under their touches.

“What did you do today?” Ricky asked.

“Drove around and looked at some things. Verified some entries and did some investigating.” James replied, purposely not going into too much detail.

“Investigating what?” Ricky pressed on.

“I can't talk about an ongoing investigation.” James quickly stated.

“Who made that rule?” Cristiano said and poured water over James’s hair to wash the shampoo from it.

“I did.” James answered.

“You can't just make up rules.” Cristiano retorted.

“I can. It's my department.” James explained and wiggles his eyebrows. His eyes flew open when he felt Cristiano and Ricky tickle him. “Oh my God, stop!” James laughed as his sides were attacked. Water splashed onto the floor as James tried to fight them off. “Listen, listen!” James repeated and they finally stopped their tickling. “This person could be in a lot of trouble and I want to get all the facts before I say anything to you two.” He explained.

“Hmm, I can understand that.” Cristiano said and Ricky nodded.

“What was Francisco doing in your office?” James asked.

Cristiano sighed. “Doing what he does best.”

“Complaining.” Ricky answered. “Always complaining.”

“I'm sure about me.” James said and Cristiano placed a kiss on James’s shoulder.

“Don't worry about him. He’ll get used to you.” Ricky said and James shrugged.

“I highly doubt that.” James replied. “He’ll die before that happens.”

“It doesn't matter if he likes you or not.” Cristiano said. “You're great at your job and we like you, so you stay.” He explained and kissed James on his cheek.

James smiled and nodded. “I'm glad I have the approval of the king and his consort.” James teased and Ricky moved into James’s space to kiss him on the lips.

“You had our approval from the first night.” Ricky confessed and that made James blush. “Are you happy baby?” Ricky asked and James nodded. He was finance minister, making more money than he ever had in his life with his best friend by his side, and he was in between to gorgeous men at this very moment. What was there to be sad about?

“Do we make you happy?” Cristiano asked and James could feel Cristiano's heartbeat speed up against his back, almost like the king was nervous.

“Of course.” James said and he felt Cristiano exhale and saw Ricky's expression relax. . James smirked and decided to tease them. “But…” James started.

“But what?” They both asked at the same time and James snickered.

“You know who makes me the happiest?” James asked and he felt both me tense.

“Who?” Cristiano asked, jaw locked as he thought of another man James had that made him happier. Who could this man possibly be? When he found out, he would make sure he was out of James’s reach.

“I just adore him.” James started. “He's quite smart, and cute, and makes me really think about my life and future. We have very interesting conversations and he’s quite in tune with his emotions. It's nice that he just tells me how he feels and what he really thinks. They're no second guessing with him.” James rambles on and he can see Ricky’s jaw set and Cristiano’s grip on him tightens, so James laughs before speaking again. “I just love Junior and he's got me wrapped around his finger. He knows it too.” James says and Cristiano relaxes while Ricky laughs.

“You're a little shit.” Cristiano says into his ear before kissing him on his cheek. James shrugs and looked between both of them.

“Why?” He questioned. “Who did you think I was talking about?” James played innocent.

The two laughed and finished washing themselves and James. They helped James out before drying off and heading back to the bedroom. James laid between a sleep Cristiano and Ricky, falling asleep quickly and for once not worrying about tomorrow.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for Reading


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James confronts Francisco, Dolores picks James' brain, and Georgina is tired of the trio's sex life interrupting work

James opened his eyes and he was still wrapped up in Cristiano and Ricky’s arms. It was a bit unusual because they normally woke up before him, but he wasn’t complaining. He enjoyed waking up in their arms. 

“Don't get up.” Cristiano spoke softly as James shifted.

“Don't you have some work to do?” James asked.

“Not until late morning.” He answered and moved in to kiss James. James returned the kiss and snuggled up against Cristiano’s chest.

“Come back.” Ricky groaned out and reached out for James. “It's cold and you're my furnace..”

“I'm glad to know you only keep me around for my body heat.” James joked as Ricky moved closer to him.

“That and your ass.” Ricky joked and slapped James on the ass.

“And your dick.” Cristiano added with a wink and grabbed James’s cock.

“Stop.” James gasped and pushed Cristiano’s hand away while Cristiano laughed.

“We also keep you around for your brains.” Ricky said and kissed James’s temple.

“And you're caring attitude.” Cristiano included.

“And because Junior loves you.” Ricky added.

James nodded. “So I know who to focus my energy on. Junior will receive all my love and attention from now on.”

“What about us?” Cristiano poured and James shrugged.

“I guess I can squeeze you two in.” James shrugged. The three men looked at one another and let out a laugh.

“I really should get up.” James said but made no attempt to move. “I have work to do.”

“Or…” Cristiano started. “You can stay here and I'll suck your dick.” He suggested and there was no way he was about to turn down that offer.

James looked over at Ricky and gave him a smirk. “And what will you do?” James asked.

“I'll do whatever you want.” He said and James turned back toward Cristiano.

“Then get to it.”

* * *

After playing in bed most of the morning, James finally started his day. He parted from Cristiano and Ricky, or more like they allowed him to leave, and headed to his office. Neymar was already there.

“Nice of your majesty to join us common folks.” Neymar teased.

“Sorry. If I would have known Cristiano and Ricky were having a later start, I would have told you.” He explained and Neymar shrugged him off.

“Don't worry about it.” Neymar told him. “But you should definitely worry about that love bite on your neck.”

“What!” James exclaimed. He turned to look at in reflection in the gold paperweight that was shaped like a elephant. “Oh my God, I told Ricky not to suck on my neck.” James explained while Neymar laughed. James pulled up the collar of his shirt a bit to hide the mark.

“Don't hide it. Be proud and flaunt it.” Neymar suggested and James rolled his eyes. “I would.”

“Of course you would.” James said and gathered together some documents. “Wish me luck.” James said as he pulled the papers together and started to organize them. He was going to meet Francisco today

“Give the old bat hell.” Neymar commented and watched James gather up everything and leave.

James walked swiftly through the halls toward the public works department office. He tried to force away his nervousness but he could still feel a knot in his stomach and his palms were sweaty. Francisco had been apart of government since Cristiano’s father came to the throne. He was well-respect and came from a high class family. He knew Cristiano and Ricky weren’t fans of Francisco, but they respected him. James knew he was about to open a can of worms, and he wouldn't be able to gather those worms back up and close the lid. Once everything was out in the open, it would be Francisco's move, and James didn't know what type of moves Francisco would bring to their dance.

James stood outside of Francisco’s office, taking a deep breath before knocking on the door. “Come in.” He heard Francisco say and James opened the door and entered.

“Finance minister Rodriguez.” Francisco greeted him. He eyed him up and down, curious as to why he was here. “It's nice to see you can knock.” He joked and James forced a smile.

“Public Works Minister Garcia.” James greeted him. “I'm here to discuss business about the public works accounting. May I sit?” James for right down to business and Francisco gestured to a seat in front of his desk.

**“** What can I do for you?” Francisco asked.

“I'm here to talk about the discrepancies in your financial accounting.” James started and Francisco gave him a confused look.

“Discrepancies?” He questioned. “I can assure you, any discrepancies are mistakes. I'll have to talk to the accountants in the department an-.”

“Let's cut the bullshit Francisco.” James interrupted him and Francisco was clearly taken back. No one dared to address him with such language. “I know you're stealing money from the department.”

“Me?” He laughed off the accusation. “I'm not stealing anything and even if I was, you can’t prove money went into my pocket.” Francisco explained, a smirk on his face.

James nodded. “You're right. I can’t prove any of that money went to you directly.” James admitted and Francisco’s smirk turned into a smile. “I can prove, however, your department has misappropriated funds and has been doing so for years. I can prove you signed off on fraudulent accounting claims. I can prove you’ve signed off on projects that were never completed and I can prove you had no intention of ever completing them. I may not be able to prove you personally took the money, but I can prove you're so grossly incompetent at your job that Cristiano will have no choice but to fire you.” James explained and watched as Francisco’s smile fell to a frown.

“I don't think you know what type of game you're playing.” He sneered and James shook his head.

“I know exactly what type of game I'm playing, and I'm waiting for your move Francisco.” James replied. He watched the wheels turn in Francisco’s mind.

“You really think they would pick you over me?” Francisco asked. “You're just a piece of ass.” He tried to insult him.

“I might just be a piece of ass.” James started. “But Cristiano isn't his father, he doesn't like you and Ricky wants you gone. They just don't have a reason to get rid of you. If I could provide that reason, then they’d place me on a pedestal so high, it'll make my nose bleed.” James explained. “I could give them all of this evidence today and you'd be gone tomorrow.”

Francisco scoffed. “As if his majesty would share matters like that with you.” He claimed.

James pulled down his collar so Francisco could see the love bite. “Politics makes very interesting pillow talk. Ricky told me he wanted you gone after I got him off and Cristiano told me he didn't like you after he sucked my dick.” James smirked. “So, again, I'm waiting on your move.”

Francisco’s eyes narrowed as he looked James over. Right now, he couldn't take any chances. He didn't know anything about James and he wasn't sure how much of what he was saying was true, but he couldn't take a chance in finding out. “How do we make this go away?” He asked and James gave Francisco a smiled. It looked as if he won this round.

“You'll do these projects.” James said and pulled out a piece of paper and laid it on his desk. “The projects in the ninth and tenth districts. The ones you lied about. You'll complete these...to start.”

“To start?” Francisco questioned as he picked up the piece of paper.

“You stole a lot of money Francisco. Of course, this is just to start.” James explained.

“I didn't steal anything.” He denied.

“Of course, because you can really afford all of your homes and cars you have.” James said in a sarcastic fashion and rolled his eyes. “These projects start immediately and they need to be done in three months.”

“Three months is a short amount of time.” Francisco complained.

“I give a quarterly report to the king in three months and if they aren't completed by then, then he’ll know how bad you are at your job because I won't correct the entries.” James explained. “I'm so glad we had this talk.” James said and stood up from the desk. “I'll see myself out. You have a great day Francisco.” James said and then made his way out of the office.

Once James left the office, he felt relief but he also powerful, like he could do anything and everything. Putting Francisco in his place was a massive feat for anyone to take on, and he succeeded.

* * *

He walked back to his office and saw Neymar waiting there for him. “Well?” Neymar asked.

“I think it's safe to say Francisco has been handled.” James said as he walked over to his desk. He placed the paperwork in the desk and locked it away.

“Good.” Neymar answered. “So he's going to complete all those projects?”

James nodded. “Yeah. He'll have all of them done within three months, or else.”

“Well, that's one less thing to worry about.” Neymar spoke.

A knock at the door interrupted their conversation. “Come in!” James yelled out and the door opened to reveal a middle aged women, dressed in a purple skirt suit. “Can I help you?” James asked.

“If you're not busy, her majesty the Queen Mother request your presence.” The lady announced.

“He's not busy, at all.” Neymar answered and James looked at him in disbelief. “We’re actually done for the day so the Queen Mother is free to spend as much time as she wants with James.” Neymar added.  

“Oh wonderful.” The lady said and looked over at James.

Neymar stood up and went over to James, clasping his shoulders. “This is it. You impress her and you know what you’ll become?” Neymar questioned quietly so the lady wouldn't here.

“The queen.” James said with an eye roll.

“Exactly but more importantly, I get to be your gentleman-in-waiting.” Neymar explained. “So, break a leg.” He added and kissed James on the cheek before leaving the office.

James locked up the file cabinets before leaving the office. He locked the door and followed the woman from the offices to the side of the palace were the royal family lived. When they finally reached the Queen Mother’s apartments, the woman knocked and James heard her call out for them to enter. The lady opened the door and James stepped inside.

He saw the Queen Mother sitting on her couch in what appeared to be her living room. There was food and drinks sitting on the table in front of her. A radio played music in the background and she had a folded newspaper next to her. She was dressed rather casually in beige pants and a loose white button up shirt. There wasn't a hair out of place and her make-up was done perfectly. Even though she was a small, older woman, James was highly intimidated by her. “Queen Mother.” He addressed her and bowed.

“Oh James!” She exclaimed and hopped up from the couch. She quickly moved over to him and hugged him, placed a kiss on both cheeks before taking a step back. “I'm so glad you accepted my invitation. I hope I didn't pull you away from anything important.”

“No, you didn't. I actually had a light day, your majesty.” He explained.

“None of that. You'll call me Dolores.” She said and took James’s hand to lead him to the couch. She sat down and pulled James down next to here. “So James, tell me, how do you like the palace? Your position?” She asked and grabbed a piece of fruit from the tray on the table.

“I love my work.” James answered honestly. “I feel like I'm really helping out and making a difference, earning my keep so to speak.”

“You don't need to worry about earning anything.” She said with a smile. “And I hope everyone has been nice to you. Anyone giving you trouble?” She questioned.

“Everyone has been nice.” James answered. “I don't think Francisco likes me.” He threw out there to see how she would react to Francisco.

“Oh, Francisco.” She started and waved her hand. “Don't worry about him. He didn't like me either.”

“He didn't?” James questioned. That was hard to believe because everyone loved the Queen Mother.

“I was born in a time when women were supposed to be seen and not heard.” Dolores explained. “I was way too vocal for his taste.”

“But if the queen won't stand up and be vocal, then who will?” James asked rhetorically.

“That's what I told him.” She said and let out a little laugh. “Please, don't be afraid to eat.” She said and pointed to the food on the table. James nodded and picked up a pasty, biting into it and savoring the sweetness of it. “A sweet tooth, like my grandson.” She commented.

James nodded. “I know Cristiano wants him to be healthy, but I let Junior eat sweets when he's with me.” James admitted.

“No wonder Junior is crazy about you.” She said and James let out a chuckle. “I give the boy sweets too. Cristiano wants the boy to eat like a man, but he's a boy.” She explained.

“My feelings exactly.” He said and then went back to eating his pastry. He finished it off before Dolores asked him another question.

“Where were you born James? In Madrid?” She asked.

“I'm not sure.” He said. “I grew up in an orphanage on the outskirts of Madrid. I never knew my real parents. The orphanage burned down so I lost all of my records in the fire.” He explained.

“That's where you met Neymar, your assistant?” She asked and James nodded. “How did you get to the palace?”

“Um...Neymar and I used to dance at a club.” James started to explained. “Someone from the palace came in one night and offered us a job at the palace. That's how we got here.”

“You were apart of the entertainment group.” She said and James nodded. He watched as Dolores grabbed her cup and looked at him as she drank. He was about to ask her how she knew that, but then it dawned on him that she was the Queen Mother and that she probably had people report this to her. “That's how you met my son and Ricky.”

“Yes ma’am.” He answered. “I danced for them.” He added and she laughed.

“Oh dear, I think you did more than dance.” She said and then reached up to touch the love bite on his neck. James gasped and pulled his collar up.

“Oh my God.” He gasped as his cheeks reddened from embarrassment. He couldn't believe he forgot about recovering the mark after he left Francisco’s office.

“It’s fine, child.” She said with a small giggle. “You don't have to hide it. I used to give Cristiano’s father love marks in visible places before big speeches. It was always fun for me.” She admitted and that made James laugh. She reached up to touch the mark again and laughed. “It looks like they did a number on you, child.” She said and pulled her fingers back from James.

“I told him not to.” James mumbled as he rubbed at the mark.

“You'll learn how stubborn Cristiano can be.” She said and took another sip from her drink. The two continued to talk about palace politics, Cristiano, Ricky, Junior, and whatever topics Dolores brought up, as well as eating lunch. James enjoyed speaking with Dolores and had fun speaking with her. She was honest, funny, and captivating in her storytelling. James knew he could learn a lot from her and hoped this wasn't the last time they got together like this.

The long lunch conversation was interrupted by the door to Dolores’s apartments opening, without announcement. The two looked over and say Cristiano and Ricky walk inside.

“Boys!” Dolores exclaimed as they walked in. The two looked surprised to see James sitting next to Dolores, but didn't bring it up.

“Hello Ma.” Cristiano said and kissed her cheek while Ricky kissed the other one. Both men turned to James and kissed him on the lips, Cristiano first and then Ricky. James was taken aback by the display of affection in front of Dolores, but didn't openly question it.

“What's this visit for?” She asked as Cristiano sat next to her and Ricky sat on the other side of James. Dolores quietly watched as Ricky took James’s hand in his own.

“We've come to tell you that King Lionel will be here next month.” Cristiano announced. Lionel accepted the invitation and would be visiting Madrid.

“Oh good!” She exclaimed. “Will he bring Pique for Sergio and Pilar?” She asked.

“Wait, who's Pique?” James asked. “And what's his thing with Sergio and his wife?”

“To make a long story short.” Dolores started. “Pique used to be head of security for our family. Sergio, Pilar, and Pique were the original trio before you three got together. It was so obvious all three of them were in love with one another but one day, Pique just left and ran to Barcelona. He got in with Lionel and married Lionel’s favorite cousin, Duchess Shakira. No one knows why Pique left. There's just a bunch of rumors.” Dolores said and shook her head. “He followed in Lionel’s footsteps and went into a loveless marriage.” James was about to ask what she meant by that, but Cristiano provided the answer.

“Speaking of loveless marriages, the Queen of Barcelona won't be coming.” He explained.

“Of course.” Dolores spoke. “Is she ever even in Barcelona anymore? She had those boys and then she dropped off the face of the earth.” Dolores shook her head. “I'm glad you three don't have that type of drama.” She said and smiled at all of them. She reached across James and touched a mark on Ricky’s neck. “And it looks like James did a number on you too.”

“Oh.” Ricky gasped and slapped a hand over his neck. Dolores laughed and stood up. She pressed kisses to all three of their cheeks before speaking.

“I know you want to take my dear James away from me, so go.” She said. “Don't hide him from me anymore.”

“We won't. We promise.” Ricky said and they all nodded Dolores goodbye before leaving the room.

“Do you have work to do?” Cristiano asked and James shook his head. “Why don't we have some fun?” He said and wiggles his eyebrows.

“I'm pretty sure you two are sex addicts.” James joked as they walked down the hall.

“Not sex addicts, just addicted to you.” Ricky answered and gave James a wink. James playfully rolled his eyes as he followed them.

“Don't you two have work to do?” James questioned.

“The best thing about being king.” Cristiano started. “Is that you can always push your work off on other people if you don't feel like doing it.”

“Lazy bastard.” James joked and Ricky laughed. The trio laughed and giggled all the way to James’s room. They decided on his room because it was closer. The three stumbled through the door and James pushed Cristiano away.

“Get undressed and get on the bed.” James ordered Cristiano as Ricky wrapped his arms around James’s waist.

“Oh, I like it when you get bossy.” Cristiano commented as he started to undress. James and Ricky watched Cristiano undress and then lay on the bed.

“You get undressed too.” James said and pulled away from Ricky. “Shit, I have to close these blinds.” He said and headed over to the windows and closed the blinds. He turned around to see a naked Ricky standing in the middle on the room while Cristiano was still on the bed. James walked over to Ricky and pulled him in for a passionate kiss.

“So you two are just going to ignore me?” Cristiano questioned.

“I'll get to you in a minute.” James said and turned back to Ricky to give him more kisses. He pulled away and bent down to pick up one of the ties off the floor. He walked over to the bed and crawl on top of Cristiano. Straddling his waist, James grabbed his hand and placed them above his head. Cristiano relaxed and allowed James to tie his wrist to the bed.

“That's better.” James said before leaning down to kiss Cristiano. He felt the bed dip and then felt Ricky’s hands on his body.

“It's not fair that you're still dressed.” Ricky said and James giggled against Cristiano’s lips. James pulled back and took off his shirt. Ricky moved into kiss him as he undid the button on his pants and pulled down the zipper. James pulled back and moved off the bed so he could finish undressing. Ricky turned to Cristiano and kissed his lips.

James grabbed the lube from his nightstand before crawling back into the bed. He took Cristiano’s cock in his hand and stroked him slowly while the two royals kissed. He watched for a moment before bending down and licking at the tip of the king’s cock.

“Fuck.” Cristiano moaned out. His thighs flinched and he pulled against the restraints as James licked and suckled at the tip of his sensitive cock. “None of this teasing, please.” He begged and Ricky chuckled.

“Ricky, come help me.” James ordered and Ricky happily complied, moving down the bed to help James pleasure Cristiano. Ricky wrapped his lips around Cristiano’s cock while James licked and sucked at his balls.

“Oh my God.” Cristiano moaned. His hips automatically moved up to push more of his cock inside of Ricky’s mouth. He looked down and watched Ricky and James suck, lick, and tease his cock. “Fuck, this is too hot.” Cristiano moaned as he watched James and Ricky both start to mouth at the base of his cock. Both of their mouths slid up his cock and their tongues licked at the tip. “You two are going to kill me.”

“Drama king.” Ricky teased before going back to sucking Cristiano’s cock. James rubbed at Cristiano’s thigh as he licked at the base of his cock. He let his hand move inward and down toward Cristiano’s ass. His finger found Cristiano’s entrance and instead of jerking away, like James thought he would, Cristiano’s legs opened wider and he pushed down on the finger. James was pleasantly surprised by this and grabbed the bottle of lube. He slicked up his fingers and then pressed them to Cristiano’s entrance again, sliding one inside of the king. He curled the finger and found Cristiano’s prostate.

“Holy…” Cristiano moaned out as James found his prostate. “I’m going to die.” He moaned out as he pulled at the restrains. “You’re trying to kill me.” He added when he felt another one of James’s fingers slip inside of him.

“Just trying to make you feel good.” James called out. “Can you take another?” He questioned and Cristiano nodded quickly. James added a third finger and moved his fingers in and out of the king at a fast pace.

Ricky popped off of Cristiano’s cock and kissed up his torso, stopping to lick at Cristiano’s nipples before moving to kiss the king’s lips. “Does that feel good baby?”

“God yes.” Cristiano moaned. “I need…oh, fuck...I need one of you in me.” He begged as he rolled his hips and pushed down on James’s fingers. Ricky looked down at James and gave him a smirk.

“I want to see you fuck him.” Ricky confessed.

“I want to fuck him.” James admitted and pressed a kiss to Cristiano’ thigh. James pulled his fingers from Cristiano and that made the king whine at the loss. Ricky shushed him with kisses while James grabbed the bottle of lube. He poured some on his cock and made sure he was slick enough before settling in between Cristiano’s legs again. He slowly guided his cock inside of Cristiano and let out a moan at how good he felt around his cock. He waited a few moments before moving, starting slowly and then picking up the pace with hard and face strokes. He threw Cristiano’s legs over his shoulders so he could thrust deeper inside of him.

“Fuck.” Cristiano moaned and pulled at the tie wrapped around his wrist. “Please, please, don't stop. Just like that. Fuck, James!” Cristiano moaned out. Cristiano thought Ricky was great in bed, but James was doing something to him that he couldn't explain. It felt so good and he was so turned on.

“Looks like he can fuck too.” Ricky said as he watched James thrust in and out of Cristiano. The scene was so hot and he couldn't help but stroke his cock as he watched. He would watch this all day if he could. “How does he feel baby?” Ricky asked James.

“Amazing.” James answered. Ricky reached up so he could kiss James on the lips. The kiss was sloppy because of James’s thrust but Ricky didn't care. It was perfect to him.

“Fuck, I think I'm about to cum.” Cristiano warned and Ricky broke away from his kiss with James and turned back to Cristiano. He grabbed Cristiano’s cock and squeezed it at the base.

“You better not.” Ricky warned and Cristiano let out a whine.

“You can't do this to me.” He whined. “I'm the king.”

“In here, you're just Cristiano and you'll do what we say.” Ricky retorted. “Don't come yet.”

“But it's too good.” Cristiano whined. Ricky’s response was interrupted by a knock at the door.

“James! Is Cristiano and Ricky in their with you?” It was Georgina calling out to them.

“Yeah!” James answered breathlessly, never stopping his thrust.

“...oh my God, are you guys fucking?” Georgina asked when she heard how out of breath James sounded.

“Yes!” Ricky answered and he let out a chuckle when he heard her groan.

“You have a meeting with Marcelo, you know, our Minister of Foreign Affairs about the Messi visit.” She reminded him.

“Tell him...shit.” Cristiano started. “Tell him...oh God, right there...James is fucking me way too good to deal with him right now!” He yelled back. He heard Georgina groan out in frustration before stomping away.

The three refocused on one another and Ricky moved his hand from Cristiano’s cock and started to stroke himself again while he watched James fuck Cristiano. He could James was close because his thrust were becoming uneven and his breathing was quickening.

“Fuck, I can't...I need to come Ricky.” Cristiano begged.

“Do you want feel him come on your cock?” Ricky asked James and James nodded.

“Fuck, yes!” He answered.

“Then cum, Cristiano.” Ricky ordered and it didn't take long for Cristiano to cum. His toes curled and his back arched off the bed as spurts of cum shot out from his cock. He came yelling James’s name and almost breaking the headboard from pulling so hard at the tie.

“Holy fuck.” James moaned when he felt Cristiano clench around him from the orgasm. “Fuck, I'm gonna cum.” James warned and soon finished inside of Cristiano with a loud moan.

“Good boys.” Ricky praised, still stroking his hard cock. James leaned down to kiss Cristiano before reaching up to untie him. He carefully pulled out of him and turned to Ricky. He pushed Ricky back so he would lay down on the bed.

“You're still hard.” Cristiano said to Ricky when he spotted his dick.

“I'm fine.” Ricky spoke but James shook his head. Cristiano rolled over and joined James, both men leaning down to suck at Ricky’s cock. Ricky threw his head back and let out a moan. He was so turned on that it didn't take long for Ricky’s orgasm to come.

After they recovered and cleaned up, James laid between the two royals and cuddled with them. He let out a little chuckle and Cristiano asked when he was laughing at.

“I was just thinking about what we need to buy Georgina for that.” James said and the two royals laughed.

“She likes bath bombs.” Cristiano suggested and James nodded

“Bath bombs it shall be.”

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lionel finally arrives in Madrid, taking his time because he's not some servant that comes when Cristiano calls...but he might come on command for a certain assistant finance minister. Pique is nervous about his reunion with his former lovers and Georgina is tired of the royals and their ill-timed sexual advances.

A month had flown by and it was finally time for Lionel Messi of House Barca, by the Grace of God, King of Barcelona, Catalonia, Aragon, and Navarre, defender of Basque Country, to arrive with his court. He was only supposed to be here for a few days, but that didn't stop Cristiano from throwing a lot of money toward the preparations. Cristiano always wanted to flaunt his wealth and show off to any other court that came for a visit. They would have the finest food and drinks, great parties with amazing entertainment and when Lionel was tired, he'd rest on the finest sheets in Madrid. But most importantly, at least to Cristiano, Lionel would lay his eyes on the two sexiest men in all of the world. Cristiano had clothes made for Ricky and James as soon as the date of Lionel’s arrival was confirmed. He had new suits and casual outfits made, as well as party outfits for the after dark affairs. His lovers would look like diamonds standing next to him, shining brightly and making him shine brighter too. 

“I think the watch is a bit much.” James said as Cristiano slipped the diamond watch on his wrist. “I can barely look at it, it shines so bright.” James explained. James was wearing a black suit with a white shirt and red tie.

“It's perfect.” Cristiano said and pressed a kiss to James’s cheek. “Let me go get your bracelet.” Cristiano said and turned away from James.

“But-” James started but he felt Ricky's hand on his shoulder.

“Don't fight him on this. We will be overdressed at every turn as long as Lionel is here.” Ricky explained. Ricky was wearing a black suit with a silver shirt and white tie. “He likes to show how well he can take care of his court.” Ricky explained.

“So...we will all be trophies for the next week.” James responded and Ricky nodded.

“Okay.” Cristiano said as he walked up to them. “Your wrist.” Cristiano ordered and James stuck his hand out. Cristiano put the diamond bracelet on James’s wrist. He then turned to Ricky and put a diamond bracelet on his wrist. Cristiano stepped back and looked over his two lovers. “Perfect.” He said and moved closer to kiss them both on the lips.

There was a knock at the door before the door slowly opened. Georgina walked inside and let out a sigh of relief. “Good, you guys aren't fucking.” She said and that made the three men laugh.

“You guys ready?” Claudia asked as she moved into the room. “Messi and crew have been picked up. The limo should be here soon.” She said and Cristiano nodded.

“Let's go.” Cristiano said and guided James and Ricky out of the room. They followed Georgina and Claudia through the halls and out to the front door, where they would wait for Lionel and his court.

“James!” Junior yelled and ran down the other hall from Dolores over to James.

“Hey, my little prince.” James said and hugged Junior. “Are you excited for the visit?” James asked and Junior nodded.

What? “No love for us?” Ricky teased and Junior went over to his fathers for hugs and kisses.

“James, baby, you look amazing.” Dolores spoke and then gave him a kiss on the cheek.

“I feel very overdressed.” James replied and let out laugh.

“Oh, get used to it honey.” She said and gave him a wink before going over to Cristiano and Ricky.

“Glad I ran into you.” Neymar said as he threw his arm around James’s neck. James looked over and saw that Neymar was in a new suit, white tie, and a nice gold watch on his wrist.

“I see Cristiano got you too.” James said and pointed to the watch. Neymar nodded and pointed at James’.

“But of course, the Queen gets diamonds.” He teased.

“Everyone, we need to go outside. They're saying king Lionel is five minutes out.” Georgina explained and then managed to guide everyone through the hall and outside.

They walked out and stood at the top of the steps. Cristiano in the middle, Ricky to his left, and James to his right. Junior stood in front of Cristiano with his papai’s hands resting on his shoulders. Dolores stood next to Ricky while Neymar was next to James. Behind them stood Marcelo, Sergio, Pilar, Gareth, Pepe, Karmin, and extra security guards.

James looked out and noticed all of the media lining the fence of the place. Their cameras flashed and the light would sure be blinding if they were closer to him. He wondered what they would write about this, about him. Would they wonder why he was standing in front when all of the other department heads where in the second row? He often wondered why he was front and center of everything the royal couple did. He was just a play thing, so why were the treating him like he was a royal himself.

“There he is.” He heard Georgina call out when he saw the long black limousines enter palace grounds.  “Remember to smile for the cameras.” She said and everyone but on their best smiles once the limos stopped in front of the gates.

The doors opened and out stepped His Majesty King Lionel of Barcelona, dressed in a grey suit, white shirt, and grey tie. He held his youngest son, His Royal Highness Prince Mateo in his arms while his eldest son, His Royal Highness Crown Prince Thiago, climbed out of the car after him. More of Lionel’s entourage slipped from the limos as Lionel climbed the stairs to meet Cristiano.

“Lionel, it’s been too long.” Cristiano said with a smile. He reached out and gave Lionel and handshake and clasped his shoulders.

“Likewise.” Lionel said. “I do miss those strong drinks you made last time I was here.”

“We’ll make sure to have those again.” Cristiano said. “You remember my mother.” He said and turned to Dolores. She hugged and kissed Lionel on his cheek.

“It's so good to see you again, dear.” Dolores spoke and then turned to give Mateo kiss. “No wife?” Dolores questioned quietly so only Lionel could hear.

“No, not this time.” Lionel started. “She’s...ill. Stomach problems.” Lionel lied and Dolores gave him a soft, knowing smile.

Lionel turned toward his other son, Thiago, who was chatting it up with Junior. “Thiago, come here and say hi.” Lionel said and Thiago came over.

“My, you've grown!” Dolores exclaimed and bent down to hug and kiss Thiago. Cristiano and Ricky ruffled the little boy’s hair and commented on his growth.

“Let me introduce you to someone new.” Cristiano said and turned to James. James took in a deep breath as the royals turned toward him. “This is James Rodriguez, Minister of Finance.” Cristiano explained and moved to rest his hand on James’s lower back.

“It's very nice to meet you, your majesty.” James said as he held out his hand.

“It's a pleasure to meet you as well. And please, call me Lionel.” He said and shook James’s hand. He wondered why the Minister of Finance of front and center with the family, but then he saw Cristiano’s hand on James’s back and he knew there was more to this. He was sure he'd find out what exactly it was.

Lionel pulled his hand back and looked passed James. He recognized the people behind him from the last time he was here. He got to the end of the line and looked next to James and laid eyes on a new face, a beautiful new face. Lionel’s eyes widened slightly and mouth parted only a little bit as he looked at the man next to James. He was without a doubt the sexiest man he'd ever laid eyes on.

“And who’s this?” Lionel spoke, never taking his eyes off the man.

“This is Neymar da Silva Santos.” James introduced him. “Assistant Minister of Finance. Neymar, this is King Lionel.”

“It's a pleasure to meet you, your majesty.” Neymar spoke and held out his hand.

“Oh, the pleasure's all mine.” Lionel said and took Neymar’s hand. “And please call me Lionel.” He said and brought Neymar’s hand up to his lips, kissing it. Neymar was shocked by the action, but that didn’t stop the blush from happening.

“What if I want to call you Leo or my lion?” Neymar quickly recovered and started to do what he did best, flirt.

“Only you can call me that then.” Lionel spoke and moved a bit closer to Neymar. “And I'll call you sugar, because you're sweet.”

“I've never been called sweet before.” Neymar responded and Lionel looked shocked. “Only naughty.”

“Oh, my God. Stop this.” Georgina came up behind the Madrid royals and spoke. She was absolutely horrified by Neymar and Lionel’s flirting, not because they didn’t look good together, they would make a cute couple, but because Lionel was a married man. Even if the marriage was a sham, he was still married. “There's press here and Lionel is married.” She explained and Cristiano gave her a look. “I know his marriage isn't based on love, but he's still married.” She added as if she had read Cristiano’s thoughts. She turned to Ricky and he gave her a look. “It doesn't matter that his wife didn't have the decency to come...James, please…”

“And who is this?” James asked Lionel and motioned toward Mateo in Lionel’s arms.

“Oh…” Lionel said and cleared his throat. “This is Mateo, my youngest.” He said and James waved at the little boy.

“Hi Mateo, I'm James.” James said and Mateo gave James a shy wave.

“He's shy.” Lionel explained and turned back to Neymar. “Say hi to Neymar, Mateo.” Lionel coached his son to look at Neymar. Mateo turned from James and looked over at Neymar. Mateo cocked his head to the side slightly as he looked at Neymar. He studied him a bit before straightening up and reached out with both arms toward Neymar.

“You want me? Me?” Neymar questioned and pointed to himself. Mateo reached for Neymar and wiggled in his father’s arms.

“Yeah, yeah!” Mateo repeated and reached for him. Neymar held out his hands and took Mateo from Lionel, holding the boy close to his chest and kissing him on the forehead.

“Looks like he has his father’s taste.” James said and threw Lionel a wink. Lionel smiled and looked away, blushing.

On the other side of the line up, Pilar and Sergio watched as Gerard Pique climbed out of the limo and walked up the stairs. He looked the same from the last time they saw him and wondered why they let him go. They should have tried harder to stop him from leaving. It was something that they would always regret. He exchanged pleasantries with the royal family before speaking with ministers. Sergio reached down and gave Pilar’s hand a squeeze as Pique reached them.

“Minister Rubio, Minister Ramos.” Gerard spoke and gave them a smile. He was nervous in front of them, like how he was when they first met. Their beauty still blowed him away, and he could feel the feelings that he tried to bury come bubbling up to the surface. “It's nice to see you again.” He spoke. What would they think of him? How would they see him? Would they even want to speak to him? He was unsure about how they would feel about him. After all, he was the one that left.

“It's nice to see you too.” Sergio replied quickly and Pilar nodded.

“We hope to see more of you while you're here.” Pilar said, hoping Pique would catch her hint. “Don't be a stranger.”

“I know where to find you.” Pique replied before moving on to talk with Marcelo, a weight lifted from his shoulders now that he knew they still wanted him.

“Let’s go inside. I'm sure our guests are tired.” Cristiano said and everyone started to file inside of the palace.

“Thank you.” Georgina whispered to James.

“It's the least I can do considering how I keep Cristiano and Ricky away from their duties.” He said and let out a chuckle. Georgina let out a laugh and then went to help gather everyone else.

Cristiano and the royal family would personally show Lionel and his children to his rooms, while the others in Lionel’s court were taken by workers to their rooms. “We have a nursery set up for Mateo and a room for Thiago.” Cristiano explained as they moved toward Lionel’s room.

“Dad, I can I sleep in Junior’s room?” Thiago asked and Lionel nodded.

“It's fine with me son.” Lionel answered and Thiago went over to Junior and started talking with him again.

“I'll take the boys. I'll see you later.” Dolores spoke and took Junior and Thiago with her. Georgina and Claudia went over to the two kings and spoke with them about the press conference that would happen in a few hours followed by dinner.

“We’re also having a small party tonight.” Cristiano said. “Of course, that was left off the official agenda.” He explained to Lionel. “Food, drinks. It's casino themed, so I hope you're ready to place some bets.”

Lionel let a smirk on his face and turned to look at Neymar, who was still holding Mateo. “Will my good luck charm be there?” He asked Neymar and he nodded. “Then I'm ready to bet.” He said.

Little Mateo started to fall asleep on Neymar’s shoulder. Neymar gave him to a worker, so he could be put down in the nursery. They then led Lionel to his room, so he could rest.

“Have a good rest. I'll see you at the press conference.” Cristiano said and Lionel nodded. He turned to Neymar and gave him a smile. “I'll see you later, sugar.”

“See you later, Leo.” Neymar said and watched Lionel open his bedroom down and disappear behind it.

“Who do you have seated next to Lionel at dinner?” Cristiano asked Georgina. Georgina flipped through her notes until she got to the place setting for tonight.

“Pique.” She answered. “Since his queen did not come and the children won't be joining us for this dinner, then Pique is the next highest ranking member and gets to sit next to the king.” She explained. “James will be on his other side since James is to your right.” She added.

“Move Pique so he’s sitting next to Pilar and Sergio. Move Neymar to my table and place him next to Lionel.” Cristiano ordered.

“But that's not proper protocol.” She tried to explain, but Cristiano just shrugged.

“I want Lionel happy during his visit and Neymar makes him happy. Put Neymar next to him.” He explained. “Besides, there won't be any press at this meal, so there shouldn't be any backlash.”

“What if we offend Pique?” Georgina asked and Cristiano gave her a smirk.

“Put him in between Pilar and Sergio. I promise he won't be offended.” He gave her a wink before turning to James and Neymar. “James, come on.” He called out, but Georgina shook her head.

“Oh no you don't!” She exclaimed. “This press conference is starting on time and that means you three need to be separated.” She explained. “Because the king can't keep his dick in his pants for more than five seconds whenever James and Ricky are in the same room.”

“But Georgina…” Cristiano whined. “I need them both to calm my nerves.”

“It's fine. I need to speak with Neymar anyway.” James said and went over to Ricky and Cristiano, and gave them both kisses. “I'll see you later.” He said and went back to Neymar. He swung his arm around Neymar’s neck and led his down the hall toward their rooms. They ducked into James’s room and he closed the door behind him before speaking.

“Oh my god, what was that?” James asked, a smile on his face.

“What?” Neymar played innocent. “What did I do?”

“Flirting with king Lionel.” James stated and Neymar let out a chuckle.

“He started it. You saw him kiss my hand.” Neymar explained.

“Yeah, and so did all of the press cameras out there.” James explained.

“Shit.” Neymar swore, forgetting about the cameras. “Well, I'm sure our people and his people will spin the story into something else.” He said and shrugged. “Lionel...he's cute though.” Neymar admitted, blushing slightly at the revelation.

“You're blushing.” James said and poked at Neymar’s cheeks. “This is so cute.”

“I shouldn't flirt with him though.” Neymar started. “He's a married man.” He explained.

“Cristiano and Ricky are married.” James offered but Neymar shook his head.

“That's different. Both of them invited you into their bed. Lionel is the only party here that wants me.” Neymar explained.

“You never know. He might tell his Queen about you and she might want you too.” James offered and that made Neymar chuckle. “Besides, their marriage is a sham and everyone knows it. It's the worst kept secret in royal politics. I'm not sure why they just don't get divorced. I mean, they don't even pretend. She should have come along with him today. Right now, she's probably with one of her lovers at a villa overlooking the sea, being fed strawberries and drinking champagne.” James explained.

“I guess you're right.” Neymar said softly and James nodded.

“I know I'm right.” He answered. “He's only here for about a week, so have fun. You never know where this could lead.” James added. He went over to his nightstand and grabbed some chocolates off it before going back to Neymar. “Now let's go hang out with Dolores and the boys.” He said and led Neymar out of his room. They walked quickly from James’s apartments to Dolores’.

They found her sitting on the couch while Junior and Thiago placed in front of her on the floor. They had changed out of their formal wear and into more comfortable clothing. “Knock, knock.” James said as they walked in.

“Hello, loves.” Dolores spoke as they walked in. James first went over to James and Thiago and gave them the chocolate.

“I told you James was cool.” Junior announced proudly and took the chocolates from James.

“Thank you, Mister James.” Thiago said as he took the chocolate. Thiago and Junior went over to the far side of Dolores’ room and started to play.

“Neymar, sit.” Dolores called out and patted a spot next to her. Neymar nodded and went to sit next to the Queen Mother. James left the boys to play and sat on the other side of Dolores. She grabbed the remote for the television and turned it up so the boys couldn't hear them. “I want to know what Lionel said to you, spill it all.” She said and gave Neymar a smirk. Neymar let out a laugh and explained what happened and what was said between them.

“It was just a little flirting.” Neymar ended with and Dolores scoffed.

“It was more than flirting to me.” She said. “I think Lionel really likes you.”

“I think he hasn't been laid in a while and just wants a piece of me.” Neymar explained and Dolores shrugged.

“I don't know.” She said. “But Mateo sure likes you and easiest way to a man’s heart is through his children.”

“His heart?” Neymar questioned. “We went from just sex to his heart and a very short jump.” He explained.

“What can I say? I move fast.” Dolores answered and James laughed.

“I say just have fun and worry about where it goes later.” James spoke. “If it goes somewhere, great. If not, you have a great story to tell your grandkids.” He explained and Dolores nodded.

“Now…” Dolores started. “Let's gossip about Pilar, Gerard, and Sergio.”

The three talked about Pilar, Pique, and Sergio as well as other topics while they waited for the press conference to start on television. A while passed and finally the press conference started. Cristiano and Lionel appeared on television and gave preliminary statements about how happy they were about the visit and hope they can work together for the betterment of both of their kingdoms. Then they took questions from the journalist in the audience.

Their questions mostly centered around trade, the economy, and military spending. Lionel was asked about Antonella’s absence and he gave the journalist the same excuse he gave Dolores about her stomach problems. “Stomach problems?” The journalist questioned. “Should we expect another prince or a princess in the future?” He asked and Lionel chuckled. “No, no. Not that kind of stomach problem.” He answered.

He was then asked by another journalist about the interaction between himself and Neymar. Lionel smiled brightly at the mention of Neymar before composing himself. “Neymar and I have history.” Lionel answered. “Mateo loves him, if you couldn't tell by how he reacted when he saw him. It was nice to see him.”

“What's Finance Minister James Rodriguez’s connection to the royal family?” A journalist shouted out.

“Excuse me?” Cristiano questioned because the king wasn’t paying attention. Since all the questions where going to Lionel, he zoned out for a moment.

“He was standing in front with the royal family, why wasn't he standing with the ministers in the back?” The journalist further explained.

“James is very special to the royal family, to me.” Cristiano explained. “He is family.” Cristiano added. “Thank you for a great press conference.” Cristiano said, ending the conference and walking off with Lionel.

“Welcome to the family, dear.” Dolores said and kissed James on the cheek.

Neymar sighed. “He didn't make you queen, but I guess I'll take it.”

The two men soon left Dolores, so they could get ready for dinner. Neymar got ready in his room while James joined Cristiano and Ricky in their room. They dressed in their suits and ties before slipping on their shiny leather shoes and jewelry. They left the room and walked down to the dining hall were the meal would take place. Most of the ministers and their spouses were already there and the stood as the trio entered. They went to their table, a circle table at the top of the room. Neymar was already there waiting on them.

“I thought I was suppose to be next to Marcelo.” Neymar spoke as they approached the table.

“Plans changed.” Cristiano said and gave Neymar a wink. Lionel then entered the room with some of his entourage. They were all directed to their tables and Lionel smiled when he saw that Neymar was seated next to him.

“I'm glad I'm sitting next to you.” Lionel spoke as he sat down next to Neymar. “What strings did you pull to make this happen, sugar?” Lionel asked.

“The perks of being best friends with James.” Neymar said and gave him a wink. Everyone started to file in and Cristiano stood up to give a toast to Lionel, Barcelona, and a continued friendship. Lionel stood up and gave a toast to Cristiano, Madrid, and a productive partnership. After the toasting was done, the first course of food was brought out.

“So we have a history, huh?” Neymar asked and Lionel chuckled.

“I guess we technically do.” Lionel said. “A short one.”

“How long of a history would you like to make with me, my lion?” Neymar whispered to Lionel as he rested a hand on Lionel’s thigh.

Lionel looked over at Neymar and moved his leg closer to Neymar. “As long as you'll allow me, sugar.” He whispered back.

James , Cristiano, and Ricky looked away from the flirting pair and looked at one another. “You made a good decision to move him.” Ricky said to Cristiano. James agreed and Cristiano nodded.

“I'm a genius.”

The dinner ended an hour later and everyone left to ready for the casino-themed party afterwards. Gentleman suits and ladylike dresses were trades for tight jeans and short skirts. Skin must be shown and assets were to be shown off.

James dressed in skinny jeans that Cristiano had made for him that hugged his ass and a tight shirt. Ricky polo and jeans hugged his body and Cristiano’s let a few buttons stay undone on his shirt. The party was already in full swing when they go there. James was a little surprised when he saw Dolores sitting at the blackjack table.

“She likes her blackjack.” Cristiano explained when James questioned it.

“There's Lionel.” Ricky said and pointed toward the roulette table. They walked over to him and greeted him.

“Lionel, having fun?” Cristiano asked.

“So far.” Lionel said and looked a bit disappointed when he didn't see Neymar next to James. “Is Neymar not coming?” He asked.

“He’ll be here.” James promised. Even if he had to go and drag Neymar down here, Neymar would be at the party tonight.

“Well, have fun. If you need anything, just ask.” Cristiano said and led his lovers away from the table. They found the poker table and Cristiano sat down next to Ricky.

“I don't know how to play poker.” James admitted.

“I'll teach you. You'll be the best.” Cristiano said and pulled James down to sit on his lap. James and Ricky laughed before calling for drinks. Lionel watched the interaction and finally figured out what else was going on between the three. He turned away and went back to his own game.

A few minutes later, Neymar walked into the party room. It took him longer to get ready because he wanted to look absolutely irresistible to Lionel. He was dressed casually in a shirt and jeans but the clothes were a bit tighter than his normal wear. A diamond chain hung around his neck and sprayed his best cologne on before he came down. He scanned the room and spotted Lionel at the roulette table. He walked quickly cover to the king of Barcelona and reached out to tap his shoulder. Lionel turned and smiled when he saw Neymar.

“Hey!” He exclaimed and slid an arm around Neymar’s waist, pulling him in close. “I'm glad you came.”

“I'm glad I'm here.” Neymar answered and looked at him.

“You look amazing.” Lionel said and leaned in. “You smell amazing too.”

“Would you like me to leave this scent on your sheets?” Neymar teased and Lionel growled in Neymar’s ear.

“Didn’t your parents teach you not to poke a lion with a stick?” Lionel questioned.

“Place your bets!” The attendant yelled and Lionel looked back at the table.

“What number should a pick?” Lionel asked Neymar.

“Eleven.” Neymar said and Lionel placed his chips on the eleven.

“No more bets!” The man yelled as the roulette wheel started to slow down. As the wheel slowed down, the little white ball fell on number eleven. “Eleven is the winner!” The man announced and Lionel smiled at Neymar.

“Looks like you’re my good luck charm after all.”

* * *

Pilar and Sergio took up residence at the craps table. It was Pilar’s  game and Sergio was there to just support her. Pilar was wearing a halter mini dress that showed off all of her curves and bright red heels. Sergio would black jeans and a red and black shirt to match his wife. As they played, they both felt a large hand on the small of their backs and turned to see who was touching them.

“Hey!” Gerard spoke. He felt bold enough, or tipsy enough, to touch their lower backs. The taller man then leaned in to kiss both of their cheeks. 

“Hey! I'm happy to see you.” Pilar said and Sergio nodded.

“It's nice you came.” Sergio added and looked Pique up and down. Their man hadn't changed a bit.

“Ma’am!” The attendant spoke and Pilar turned back to the attendants. “It’s your roll.” She spoke and slid the dice toward Pilar. Pilar picked them up and held the dice to Pique’s lips. “Blow for luck.”

Pique closed his eyes and blew over the dice. Pilar smiled and turned to roll them. “Seven! Winner!” The attendant announced and Pilar happily hugged both Sergio and Pique. “I have both of my lucky boys. We won't lose tonight.”

* * *

 

Hours passed and the party was still going on strong. James had moved to Ricky’s lap and had actually gotten the hang of poker. He looked away from the cards and looked around the room. He didn't see Lionel or Neymar anymore. “Where's Lionel and Neymar?” James asked, his speech slightly slurred because he was tipsy.

“Getting laid.” Cristiano answered. “Speaking of which.” Cristiano said and threw down his cards. “What do you say we get out of here and have a private party.”

* * *

“We didn't lose!” A drunk Pilar slurred as they walked out of the party. “My lucky boys are winners!” She yelled as Pique held her and Sergio up as they walked out.

“Our Pique is so lucky.” Sergio said and placed a wet kiss on Pique’s cheek. Pilar nodded and moved in closer to Pique. He chuckled and pulled them in close to his body.

“Do I get a reward for being so lucky.” Gerard teased and Pilar and Sergio stopped to turn to face Pique.

“Take us to your room.” Pilar spoke.

“Please…” Sergio whispered and then nibbled at Pique’s earlobe, knowing how much he used to like that.

Pique felt a tremble go up his spine when he felt Sergio mouth at his ear. “Come on,” He said and dragged them down the hall. He needed them again tonight.

* * *

Neymar giggled as he leaned against Lionel on the couch in his apartments. “Okay so, I might be a little drunk.” Neymar admitted as he kicked off his shoes.

“Don't feel bad. I am too.” Lionel said and brought his hands up to caress Neymar’s face. “God, you're so beautiful, sugar.” Lionel spoke and Neymar blushed.

“You're not so bad.” Neymar answered.

“You should come back to Barcelona with me.” Lionel offered. “You'd love it there.”

“What would your wife say?” Neymar asked and Lionel shrugged.

“She wouldn't care.” Lions answered quickly. “She's hardly in Barcelona anymore.”

“What does Barcelona have that Madrid doesn't?” Neymar asked, wanting to steer away from talking about his wife. He could sense it was a sore subject.

“Me.” Lionel answered and Neymar laughed.

“That's true.” Neymar said and leaned in closer to Lionel.

“I'm gonna kiss you.” Lionel warned.

“Please do.” Neymar begged and Lionel leaned in, placing a kiss on Neymar’s lips. Neymar wrapped his arms around Lionel as they deepened the kiss. It was, honestly, the best kiss Neymar ever had and he didn't want the kiss to end.

He didn't want to stop receiving these type of kisses from the King of Barcelona.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.
> 
> queenielacy.tumblr.com


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neymar and Lionel get cozy. Pilar and Sergio get reacquainted with Pique...but Sergio's big mouth gets in the way, and Francisco is done with James and looked to get rid of the king's whore.

Neymar let out a soft moan as he woke the next morning. The sun blinding him for a moment before his eyes finally adjusted to the light. He felt Lionel shift next to him, his arms tightening around Neymar as if he was afraid he'd run away.

“Morning sugar.” Lionel spoke and kissed the top of Neymar’s head.

“Good morning.” Neymar said as he looked up at Lionel. The king was shirtless and dressed only in his cotton pajama pants. Neymar looked down and noticed he'd been changed from his jeans to pajama pants and a T-shirt. “My clothes are different but I don't feel sore...so either nothing happened or your dick is lousy.” Neymar joked. He remembered making out with the king like they were teenagers but after that, his memory was fuzzy.

“Nothing happened, my sugar.” Lionel spoke. “But I changed you from those jeans and into something comfortable.”

“And you didn't take advantage of me?” Neymar questioned. “You're a real gentleman.” Neymar praised him and turned so he could kiss the corner of his mouth.

“What can I say? I'm a nice guy.” Lionel let out a chuckle after he spoke.

“Well I'm not.” Neymar admitted. “And I'm sure I wouldn't have been able to resist taking advantage of you.” Neymar smirked and then pressed a kiss to Lionel’s lips. “I’m sure I would have tried something.”

“What would you have done to me?” Lionel asked and Neymar just smirked.

“I'd kiss you.” Neymar started and then pressed a slow, passionate kiss to Lionel’s mouth. He pulled back after a few moments so he could talk. “And leave marks on you so everyone would know I had you.” Neymar said and then started to kiss and suck at Lionel’s neck. Lionel moaned and tilted his head back so he could get better access.

“There?” Neymar questioned when he sucked a spot on Lionel’s neck and he let out a moan. Lionel nodded and Neymar sucked there again. When he pulled back, a small purple mark had formed. “Then you'd get me ready.” Neymar said and then moved to straddle Lionel’s waist. “Then I'd ride you, like this.”Neymar said and started to grind his ass on Lionel’s cock. He could feel how hard Lionel was against him and that just motivated him more. Lionel reached up to grab Neymar’s hips as he ‘rode’ him, guiding him and helping him move his hips. He looked up in awe at the man that was going this to him. He had never felt this level of attraction to anyone this fast.  

Neymar bit his lip as he slid his hands down Lionel’s chest. He hooked his fingers in to Lionel’s pajamas and looked up at the man. When he made no move to stop him, Neymar pulled the pajama pants down just enough for Lionel’s hard cock to spring out from its confines.

“Damn…” Neymar swore under his breath when he saw Lionel’s cock. He was quite thick and it took Neymar by surprise. Neymar reached down and wrapped his hand around Lionel’s cock and started to stroke him. “I imagine…” Neymar started and heard Lionel moan when he flicked his thumb over the tip of his cock. “A lion like you wouldn't let me have fun for long. You'd eventually just take what you wanted from me an-oh!” Neymar was flipped over so he was on his back and Lionel was on top of him.

Lionel pulled Neymar’s pajamas down, pulling his cock out, and rubbing their cocks together, rutting against him. “Fuck.” Neymar moaned and arched his back.

“You want me to take you like this?” Lionel questioned and Neymar nodded and let out a whimper. Neymar wrapped his legs around Lionel’s waist as he moved against him. “Fuck Neymar.” Lionel moaned. “I’d take you back to Barcelona and tie you down to my bed. It’d take what was mine every night.” He whispered in Neymar's ear. “I’d make you feel so good, sugar. I’d make you cum over and over again.”

“Lionel…” Neymar moaned out and grabbed Lionel so he could kiss him. Lionel gave Neymar a quick kiss before moving back. He grabbed Neymar’s shoulders and flipped him over so Neymar was on his stomach. He pulled Neymar’s pants down more to reveal his ass. Lionel gave him ass a slap before sliding his cock between his cheeks and rutting against him. He let out a growl as he leaned down to kiss at Neymar’s neck. “This is mine. You're mine.” He growled out and nipped at Neymar’s ear.

“Yes, yours.” Neymar moaned, his hips moving and sliding his cock against the mattress. He was desperate for any sort of friction. Lionel moved his hips faster when he felt his orgasm coming.

“Oh fuck, Neymar.” Lionel moaned out as he came on the younger man’s ass. He rode out his orgasm, rutting against Neymar, before slowing his hips to a stop. Lionel let out a laugh before kissing Neymar on the neck. “I haven't dry fucked someone since I was a teenager.” He admitted and Neymar nodded.

“Me too.” Neymar confessed and Lionel sat up so Neymar could flip over onto his back. He was still hard, so Lionel decided to take care of that.

“Oh my God.” Neymar moaned when Lionel wrapped his lips around his cock. “You have to warn me before you do that.” Neymar said as his hand went up to fist at Lionel’s hair. The king of Barcelona just hummed around Neymar’s cock and took him deeper into his mouth. Neymar’s hips moved on their own and thrusted up into Lionel’s mouth. He happily to Neymar down his throat and reached up to play with his balls.

“Oh...cumming.” Neymar warned, but Lionel didn't move back. He took Neymar’s cum and swallowed it down. He released Neymar’s cock with a pop before moving up to kiss him.

“You're really good at that.” Neymar complimented him and Lionel shrugged. “I'll have to show you my skills later.” He said and winked.

“Your majesty.” A person from behind the door yelled out.

“Yea!” Lionel yelled.

“You have meetings in thirty minutes!” They yelled back.

Lionel sighed and kissed Neymar on the lips. “Duty calls, my sugar.”

“Should I wait a while to leave?” Neymar asked and Lionel gave him a confused look.

“Why?”

“Because you're married and I'm obviously not your wife.” Neymar answered and Lionel let out a chuckle.

“I don't care about that. Leave whenever you want.” Lionel said and gave him another kiss. “I'll see you later.” He said before rolling out of bed. He stopped and turned back to look at Neymar on the bed. “Wanna shower with me?”

“Another time.” Neymar answered as he got out of bed. “You have work to do.” He added and gave Lionel another kiss before collecting his clothing. He gathered them up in his arms and left the room, smiling at the worker as he left.

* * *

 

Pilar woke up the next morning with a pounding headache. She knows better than to drink whisky but her boys love it, and she loves to make them happy. She feels nasty from the night before. She's sticky, felt dried cum between her legs, and smelled like a mixture of Pique and Sergio’s cologne. She liked it though, it reminded her of old times.

She felt the bed shift and knew that at least one of her lovers was up. “Fuck, how much did we drink last night?” She questioned and felt a warm body press against hers.

“I didn't drink that much.” Pique answered and kissed his on the cheek. “You two were fucked up. I'm surprised Sese got hard.”

“Hey.” Sergio started and turned toward them. “My dick is a warrior. A little alcohol won't stop it.” He proclaimed and kissed Pilar and Pique.

“And how much sex did we have? What's up with all this cum?” She asked and looked down and saw the dried cum on her thighs and vagina.

“I’m covered too.” Sergio spoke up and motioned toward the dried cum on his stomach.

“I got too excited.” Pique admits and ducked his head into Pilar’s neck. “I missed you both.”

“We missed you too.” Sergio spoke and Pilar nodded in agreement.

“I miss this….I miss us.” Pique admitted and Pilar reached up to cup his cheek.

“Then come back to us.” She offered.

“It's not that simple.” Pique said and Sergio scoffed.

“Nothing is ever simple.” He added and Pilar sat up in the bed.

“We can talk about this later.” Pilar said and moved to kiss them both. “You two need to wash me.”

“It'll be my pleasure.” Pique said and Sergio nodded. They got off the bed and went into the bathroom to get ready for the day. They would discuss everything else later.

* * *

“Look at us.” Neymar spoke to James as they stood outside under the hot Madrid sun. “Acting all bougie at a garden party.” Neymar said and James let out a laugh. He was dressed in tan slacks and a white polo shirt, dark shades covered his eyes and his leather shoes shone bright in the sun.

“Who would have thought we would ever be at a garden party?” James asked and Neymar shrugged. Neymar was in light grey slacks and a white button up shirt. He put his shades on before taking a sip of his drink.

“How was your night?” Neymar asked and James grinned.

“Ricky is a wild man when he drinks.” He said and Neymar chuckled. “And you?”

“It was nice.” Neymar said and James just stared at his best friend, waiting for more information. “I saw it.”

“It?” James questioned.

“It.” Neymar repeated.

“Oh.” James said in realization. “So you two had sex?”

“No.” Neymar answered. “Just kissed and touched but James, it’s really big. It's fucking thick.”

“Sounds like you're going to have a good time.” James remarked before taking a sip of his drink.

“Sounds like I won't be able to walk straight.” Neymar added.

“I guess I can wheel you around.” James offered and the two friends let out a laugh.

“Ney! Ney! Ney!” They heard a small voice yell. They turned around and saw a worker carrying Mateo over to them.

“I'm sorry to interrupt.” The lady started. “But he keeps calling out for you.” She explained and Neymar smiled.

“It's okay.” He said and turned to Mateo. “Hi, Mateo.” He said and took him from the worker. “You go have fun. I got him.” Neymar told her and she left the two men with Mateo.

“Ney!” He yelled and wrapped his small arms around Neymar’s neck to hug him. Neymar hugged him back and pressed a kiss to Mateo’s forehead.

“Say hi to James.” Neymar said and Mateo turned and waved at James.

“He's already attached to you.” James spoke. “Like his dad.” He added and Neymar laughed.

“Let's go see what’s happening in the tent.” Neymar said and they walked over to a huge white tent that was set up.

Tables were set up inside the tent and decorated with white linens, exotic flowers, and fancy silverware. Soft music was being played and the members of the Madrid and Barcelona courts rubbed shoulders with one another. In the back of the tent, James spotted Junior and Thiago sitting at a table at the back of the tent. James led Neymar over to the boys and sat down next to Junior at the table, Neymar sat on the side of Thiago.

“Hey boys.” James greeted them as he sat down. The boys looked cute in their tan slacks and white shirts. “You two look handsome.” James said and poked Junior’s cheek. Junior laughed and Thiago thanked him.

“How are you two doing?” Neymar asked them as he shifted Mateo in his arms.

“I’m bored.” Junior complained and Thiago agreed.

“It’s just a lot of old people talking and pulling at my cheeks.” Thiago added and Neymar let out a chuckle.

“It’s not all bad.” James tried to look on the bright side. “There’s cake.”

“Cake is awesome.” Neymar added. “And you’ll have to find things you like about these events, because you’ll have to host them when you’re king.”

“If I have to do this when I’m king, then I don’t want to be king.” Junior answered and Thiago nodded.

“You say that now.” James started. “But when you get older, you’ll only want to be king.”

“When I’m king, we’ll never have these types of parties.” Thiago proclaimed. “Only fun parties.”

James looked over at Neymar and looked back at the boys. “Come on, let's go have some fun away from the old people.” James said and stood up. The boys and Neymar, with Mateo in his arms, followed James out of the tent and across the backyard. He led them to the pitch he and Neymar used to play on when they were apart of the harem.

“Wow, you guys have a nice pitch.” Thiago said as they walked over to the pitch. There was a ball already on the ground and James went over to it. He kicked it over to Junior.

“Let’s play.” James said took off his shades, clipping the shades to his shirt so they wouldn’t fall and break.

“Me and Thiago against you?” Junior asked and James nodded. Junior smiled and kicked the ball over to Thiago and the two started to play against James. They tried to kick the ball into the net but James stopped them and started to move toward their end of the field. Junior managed to steal the ball back and kick it to Thiago. Thiago got the ball and kicked it passed James into the net.

“Look at your brother!” Neymar said to Mateo. “Go, Thiago!” He yelled and waved Mateo’s hands.

“Go! Go!” Mateo yelled and started to clap his hands.  

Neymar and Mateo continued to watch the three play on the pitch, cheering for them as they scored goals. Neymar never noticed anyone coming up behind him until he felt a hand on his lower back. Neymar jumped and turned to see Lionel smiling back at him. He could also see Cristiano and Ricky approaching the pitch over Lionel’s shoulder.

“Hey.” Neymar said and Lionel leaned in to give him a kiss on the lips.

“We were wondering where you all went.” Lionel said and turned to give Mateo a kiss on the forehead.

“Thiago and Junior wanted to get away from the old people that were pulling at their cheeks.” Neymar explained and Lionel let out a laugh. “Thiago said he’s not having garden parties when he’s king.”

“I’d love to see him get out of that.” He retorted as Cristiano and Ricky came up.

“You need help!” Cristiano yelled out to James as Junior and Thiago ran circles around him.

“Yes. They’re killing me out here.” James said back. Ricky and Cristiano went onto the pitch to join James and the two princes in their play.

“How did you three manage to sneak away?” Neymar asked.

“When we noticed the kids were missing, we just told everyone we had to find them...which wasn’t a lie.” Lionel explained.

“But?” Neymar questioned.

“But we knew they were with you two when the nanny said she dropped off Mateo with you.” Lionel said and turned to his son. “Do you want to come to papa?” He asked and held out his hands.

Mateo shook his head. “No papa! Ney! Ney!” He yelled and wrapped his arms around Neymar’s neck.

“My son has abandoned me for you.” Lionel commented and Neymar laughed.

“All the cute boys love me.” Neymar said and then went to tickle Mateo. “And you’re a cutie, yes you are. You’re so cute.” Neymar tickled Mateo and the boy laughed. Lionel watched the two of them interact and smiled at the sight. He wondered if this is what having an actual family could be like, if this was a level of happiness he and his boys could always have.

“Papa!” Thiago yelled out and Lionel looked up at his son. “Come help us. They’re winning now!” Lionel chuckled and kissed Neymar again before walking out to the field to help the two princes win.

* * *

While the royals played outside, Francisco sat inside his office working. He wasn’t working on public works matters. He was working on a way to get rid of James. That little shit had made his life difficult. He used to run the minister’s meeting and help himself to extra funds whenever he needed them. Now, he was regulated to taking a backseat to James all because the king and his prince consort were thinking with their dicks instead of their brains. He needed to prove to them that James was no good for them and the kingdom. Then James and his friend would get kicked to the curb and his status would return to him.

“Did you find anything?” Francisco asked his long time assistant, Abelardo Demetrio Martin Gomez. He’d worked for Francisco since he became a minister under Cristiano’s father and had always been loyal to him.

“They’re not much to tell.” Abelardo started. The older man let out a sigh as he plopped down onto a chair in Francisco’s office. “He’s an orphan, raised in an orphanage. The placed burned down with all of his records. Apparently, they didn’t use computers or anything at that place.” He explained. “The only thing I have are tax forms from when the filed taxes on their earnings, which were paltry. They truly lived in poverty before coming to the palace. I’m not surprised that they jumped at the opportunity to be dancers and entertainers for the royal family.” He finished and looked over at Francisco.

“And that’s it?” He asked. “No criminal record, no wrongdoings?” He asked.

“No…” He trailed off. “Well, he was questioned about the fire and the death of the orphanage father.” He said and laid his briefcase of the table. He opened it up and pulled out a file. “Ah yes, he and Neymar were questioned about it.”

“I’m sure all the orphans were.” Francisco said.

“True.” Abelardo started. “But when the orphanage burned down, James and Neymar were nowhere to be found.”

“Really?” Francisco questioned and Abelardo nodded.

“They found them in downtown Madrid, working at a nightclub weeks later.” He continued. “You see, the orphanage father didn’t die in the fire.”

“How did he die?”

“Blunt force trauma to the head. The medical examiner could never figure out the object that was used.” He read off the report and then looked up at Francisco.

“So the orphanage father was murdered.” Francisco deduced. “And the fire was used to cover it up.”

“Right. Florentino Perez Rodriguez was the guy who ran the orphanage. The police found it weird that he was murdered, the fire was set, and the only two orphans they couldn’t find were James and Neymar.” Abelardo explained. “They interviewed them several times and they said the same thing every time. That they left long before the fire and Florentino’s death, and that they had nothing to do with it. The fire burned up the evidence and they could never link James or Neymar to it, so they dropped them from their suspect list. It also helped that the spoke of nothing but good things about Florentino and that Florentino actually let them go.”

“Really?” Francisco asked. “Did they prove that?” He asked.

Abelardo nodded. “The reports say that they showed the officers that interviewed them emancipation papers signed by Florentino and since the guy was dead, they didn’t have anyone who could disprove it.”

“Are the emancipation papers in the file?” Francisco asked and Abelardo shook his head.

“No, the officers just looked at them. They didn’t take a copy.” He explained.

Francisco nodded. “Are those records public?”

“Not really.” Abelardo answered. “They would have been minors and all records involving minors are only available on a limited bases.” He answered and Francisco sighed.

“I need those records. I need the papers Florentino supposedly signed.” He said and his friend nodded.

“Do you think they really did this?” Abelardo asked. “They were kids at the time.”

“I don’t know if they did it and, frankly, I don’t care.” Francisco started.. “I just need to make it look like they did it. I need a reason for Cristiano and Ricky to doubt James, and this could be the reason.”

“Reasonable doubt is a beautiful thing.” Abelardo said. “Cristiano and Ricky can’t afford a scandal like this to get out, especially after Cristiano declared James family in that press conference. If they think he killed someone, they’ll kick him to the curb or at least push him to the back.” He reasoned and Francisco nodded.

“I need to get those records, along with the police records you have. We’ll put them all together and send them to the king. I’m sure James will be out of here in no time after that.” Francisco reasoned. He hoped James enjoyed the visit by King Lionel because it would be the last state visit he would be apart of.

* * *

Hours passed and the adults were gathered downstairs for another party. The grand hall was decked out like a nightclub. A long bar lined the walls of the hall and a dancefloor was in the center of the room. There were small stages with poles on them were men and women were dancing. James looked up the women and men dancing on the small stages and thought about how he would be up their dancing had he not fallen into bed with the king and prince consort.

He was taken to the top level of the hall were a VIP section had been made. The curtain was pulled back and revealed Cristiano, Ricky, and other friends already there drinking and having fun. “Hey baby!” Ricky yelled out and waved James over. James chuckled and went to sit between Cristiano and Ricky. Cristiano poured him a drink and James gladly took it from the king and drank a bit of it.

“How’s your first state visit going?” Marcelo yelled to James over the music.

“Good! I’m having so much fun!” James answered. “Are all of the state visits like this?”

“Yes!” Marcelo answered. “Get used to this in the future.”

“Oh, you should have been here when King Beckham came.” Gareth spoke up and they all nodded.

“Yes, that was crazy. I woke up in the fountain on the front lawn.” Isco admitted and James let out a laugh.

“Is Neymar with Lionel?” Cristiano asked James.

“I’m sure he is. Why?” James asked and Cristiano just smiled. “You want him buttered up? Why?”

“Barcelona is becoming a major fashion center.” Cristiano started to explain. “I want a new textile agreement with him.”

“Of course you want clothes.” James retorted.

“Among other things.” Cristiano said and James turned to Ricky.

“You need to drink more.” James said and held his drink up to Ricky’s lips. “I want a repeat of last night.”

Lionel gripped Neymar’s hand as they walked into the ‘nightclub’. He had ‘picked up’ Neymar from his room and walked over to the club with him. He let go of Neymar’s hand and pulled the younger man close to him when he saw others gazing at Neymar as the entered. He couldn't blame them. He was absolutely sexy in his jeans. loose shirt, and SnapBack on his head. His cologne smelled amazing and he looked good enough to eat, but Neymar was his and he wanted everyone to know it.

“You know.” Neymar started, oblivious to Lionel’s possessiveness. “I used to dance on poles like that.” He said as he looked up at the dancers.

“Really?” Lionel questioned, his mind immediately imagining Neymar in small shorts dancing around a pole. Neymar nodded. “After you aged out of the system?” He asked, thinking back to when Neymar told him about his time in the orphanage.

“You do what you have to do to get by.” He said and Lionel didn't fault him for that.

“Should I request a pole be installed in my room?” Lionel asked and Neymar let out a laugh.

“I'm sure Cristiano would get one for you.” Neymar said. “Do you dance?”

“Not really.” Lionel answered. “I'm quite...awkward.”

“Then you can be my pole.” Neymar suggested as he led Lionel to the dance floor. They pushed through a sea of people until they were at the middle of the floor. Neymar turned away from Lionel and started to twirl around him as if he was a real pole. He stopped in front of him and turned, pressing his back to Lionel’s front. He pressed his ass to the king’s crotch and swayed against him. He grabbed Lionel’s hands and placed them on his hips. “Move with me.” Neymar said and Lionel started to sway with Neymar, grinding against him. “See, you do dance.” Neymar said and Lionel let out a small chuckle as they moved.

Neymar pushed back and moved a little faster as the song sped up. He could feel Lionel becoming excited, his hard cock pressing against his ass, and his hands going underneath Neymar’s shirt. “Fuck.” Neymar moaned when Lionel’s fingers went over his nipple.

“That guy over there keeps staring at you.” He said into Neymar’s ear. He looked up and saw one on the security guards staring right him, biting his lips.

“So, are you gonna fuck me right here?” Neymar asked. “So he knows I'm with you.”

“Sounds tempting, but he doesn't deserve to see you in that state.” Lionel spoke.

“And you think you deserve it?” Neymar questioned and Lionel nodded before pressing a kiss to Neymar’s neck.

“I like to think so.” He said and Neymar looked over his shoulder at Lionel.

“We’ll see.” Neymar said and chuckled. “The longer I stare at that guard, they better he looks.” Neymar teased and Lionel growled in his ear. “Kidding.”

“I knew that.” Lionel quickly answered and Neymar just laughed as he continued to dance on Lionel.

* * *

“To us!” Pilar yelled out as they took their shots.

“To us!” Sergio and Pique added before down their third shot of tequila.

“Come dance.” Pilar said and led her boys over to the dance floor. She was in the middle while Sergio was at her back and Pique was in front of her. They closed the distance and pressed against one another, swaying to the music. Out the corner of her eye, she could see Neymar and Lionel sneaking off the dance floor and going somewhere else.

“Your king is obsessed with Neymar.” Pilar said to Pique and he nodded.

“He talked about bring him to Barcelona.” Pique told them.

“If Neymar goes to Barcelona, then you come back to Madrid. It's a fair trade.” Sergio explained and Pique shook his head.

“It's not the simple.” Pique said and Sergio rolled his eyes.

“Of course not.” He spoke. “You went off and married that whore.” Sergio said with bitterness in his voice.

“Hey!” Pilar started, but was cut off by Pique.

“She's my wife and the king’s cousin.” Pique defended her. Even though he wasn’t truly in love with her, she was still his wife. He had to defend her.

“Right.” Sergio spoke. “You're the whore, married her for the title, Duke Pique.” He spat and Pique stopped dancing.

“Come on you two. It's suppose to be a fun night.” Pilar looked between the both of them, trying to keep the peace.

“I only left because you two didn't want me!” Pique yelled before storming away.

“Pique!” Pilar yelled. “Gerard!” She turned to Sergio and punched his arm. “Why did you start that? This was supposed to be fun night!” She yelled at him.

“What was he talking about?” Sergio questioned. “That we didn't want him? Of course we wanted him.”

“I don't know…” Pilar said. “Come on, we have to find him.” She said and ran out of the hall after Pique, Sergio followed behind her to find Gerard.

* * *

Neymar laughed as they stumbled through the door of Lionel’s room. Lionel already had Neymar’s shirt off before the door was closed and locked behind him. “So eager.” Neymar teased as Lionel started on his pants.

“You're just too sexy.” Lionel explained and Neymar pushed him back so he fell on to the bed. He sat up and watched Neymar strip out of his jeans and underwear so he was naked. “Come here.” Lionel called him over and Neymar moved to stand between the king's legs.

Lionel placed his hands on Neymar’s hips as he pressed kisses onto his torso, he nipped at Neymar’s hip bone and that caused the younger man to let a quiet giggle. Lionel kissed down to Neymar’s cock and took him into his mouth.

“Fuck, what did I tell you about warnings?” Neymar moaned out and Lionel chuckled.

“I like to keep you on your toes.” Lionel explained before going back to pleasuring Neymar. He suckled and licked at the tip before taking him all into his mouth. He reached around with one hand to grab at Neymar’s ass. He slipped his hand between Neymar’s cheeks and pressed a finger to his hole, teasing him. .

“Holy...fuck.” Neymar moaned when his cock hit the back of Lionel’s throat. “Lionel, you're so good at this.” He praised as his hands became tangled in Lionel’s hair. He felt Lionel’s finger on his hole and pushed back, which made the tip of Lionel’s finger accidentally slip inside of him. Neymar gasped and Lionel released Neymar’s cock with a wet pop.

“I’m sorry.” He apologized, knowing his dry finger probably caused Neymar so pain. He slowly pulled his finger from Neymar’s entrance as Neymar shook his head.

“Don't apologize.” Neymar said as he looked down at Lionel. “I'm fine. I want more.” He confessed and Lionel grabbed Neymar and pulled him onto the bed, settling the younger man on his stomach. He pulled at Neymar’s hip and had his ass in the air before going down and letting is tongue graze across his hole.

“Don't tease me now.” Neymar begged and pushed his ass out more. Lionel pressed in and lapped at Neymar’s hole in earnest, like a hungry lion eating his prey. Neymar gasped out Lionel’s name as Lionel pleasured him. His tongue was amazing and his beard felt good as it rubbed against his skin. His cock leaked precum onto the bed sheets and he was sure he would come soon if Lionel kept this up. “You're going to make me cum.”

Lionel pulled back and smacked him on the ass. “No, not yet sugar.” Lionel spoke and moved over to get the lube from his drawer.

Neymar whined and grabbed at sheeted, frustrated by Lionel pulling away. “Leo, please. You promised to make me cum over and over again.”

“And you will, but on my cock.” Lionel answered and went back to Neymar. He undressed first before pouring lube on his fingers and slipping a finger inside of Neymar. Neymar moaned and pushed back on the finger.

“Please.” Neymar begged and Lionel slipped another finger inside of him.

“Damn, you're tight.” Lionel spoke as he felt Neymar’s tightness around my fingers.

“It's been awhile.” Neymar admitted as he rolled his hips.

“So you're like a virgin.” Lionel commented and Neymar let out something between a laugh and a moan.

“If that's what you want to call it-Oh!” Neymar moaned when Lionel slid another finger inside of him. “There, please.” Neymar moaned out as Lionel found his prostate. Lionel pressed and massaged at his spot until Neymar was begging him to fuck him.

“If you don't fuck me, I'll go find that security guard.” Neymar threatened. Lionel pulled his fingers from Neymar and slapped him hard on the ass. He grabbed the lube and slicked up his cock before positioning at Neymar’s entrance and slowly pushing inside.

“Fuck.” Neymar moaned as Lionel’s thick cock breached his entrance. He gripped the sheets as Lionel slid inside of him all too slowly.

“Breathe baby.” Lionel spoke when he bottomed out and Neymar didn't realize he was holding his breath.

“Oh, you're huge.” Neymar moaned as Lionel started to slowly thrust in and out of him.

“Doubt the security guard is as big as me.” He said as started to thrust harder. “Doubt he can satisfy you like I can.” He said and sped up. He started to properly fuck Neymar into the mattress. The sound of skin slapping against skin echoed through the room. Neymar was a babbling mess, begging Lionel not to stop, and Lionel moaned at how tight Neymar was around him.

“Shit, I'm going to cum.” Neymar spoke and then his body seized up, his orgasm taking him by surprise. He had a full body orgasm, his whole body trembling as he tipped over the edge. “Lionel!” Neymar breathed roughly as his body started to relax. “Oh my God.”

“Well, that was the first one.” Lionel commented and slowed his thrust.

“First one?”

“I did promise I'd make you come over and over.” Lion said with a smirk.

Neymar collapsed on the bed and let out a happy sigh. He was sure Lionel was going to kill him tonight, but it would be a happy death.

  
  
  



	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sergio and Pilar look to right a wrong while the Royals have fun...and what is Francisco doing???

The day started out normal for Cristiano under the circumstances. He was sore after last night’s activities, but it was nothing a hot bath wouldn't take care of. He reluctantly left Ricky and James in bed and went to the bathroom for his hot bath. When he returned to the room, he found James on top of Ricky and he wished he could join in, but he actually had a lot of work to do today. He got dressed in his suit and watched Ricky and James finish before kissing them goodbye and promising to see them in a bit. 

He left their room and walked to his office where he waited on Lionel to show. While he waited, workers brought in coffee, tea, and breakfast for them to share. As they finished setting up breakfast, Lionel arrived. The workers greeted him before quickly moving out of the room. “Sorry I’m late.” Lionel spoke when the workers left.

“It's fine.” Cristiano said as he sat down on the couch in the office. “Last night was fun.”

“It was.” Lionel answered, a grin on his face as he sat across from Cristiano.

“Neymar showing you a good time?” Cristiano asked and Lionel chuckled.

“A very good time.” Lionel said and started to pick up his coffee. “When did you and Ricky add to the family?” Lionel asked, referring to James.

“Months ago.” Cristiano said.

“Is it serious?” Lionel questioned and Cristiano nodded.

“Ricky and I can't see ourselves without him now that we have him. I don't know how we ever made it without him.” Cristiano answered. “And Neymar? Is this just fun?”

“I want to take him back to Barcelona and keep him there.” Lionel admitted and Cristiano nodded.

“I don't know if Neymar would ever live in Barcelona full time.” Cristiano started. “He and James...they're like brothers. They're all they have, except us of course.” He answered and Lionel nodded.

“You wouldn't have a problem with him visiting for awhile? He is your assistant finance minister after all.” Lionel questioned and Cristiano shook his head no.

“Neymar is an adult. He can come and go as he pleases.” Cristiano explained. “Besides, James runs the finances. You’d have to ask him he’s willing to part with his assistant finance minister.”

“Would you mind if I stayed a little longer?” Lionel asked.

Cristiano chuckled. “Not at all. My home is your home for as long as you need to woo Neymar, but Lionel…” Cristiano trailed off.

“What?”

“I won't have Neymar disrespected.” Cristiano started. “If he goes to Barcelona, you keep your queen’s family in check.” He ordered. There were rumors about Antonella’s family and if they were true, he knew Neymar could be in some trouble.

“Don't worry about that.” Lionel spoke. “I have them under control.” He assured Cristiano.

“Good. Because if Neymar is hurt on your watch, James will kill you and no army will stop him.” Cristiano joked and Lionel laughed. “Now, let's eat and get to business.”

* * *

Pilar sighed as she knocked on Pique’s door. She looked over at Sergio, who was holding a tray of food and drinks, and smiled at him before staring back at the door. After a few moments, Pique opened the door and Pilar smiled at him. He looked over at Sergio, who held out the breakfast tray toward him.

“I'm sorry I called you a title whore.” Sergio said and gave him a smile. “You want breakfast?”

Pique couldn't hold back his smile and stepped aside. “Come in.” Pique said and allowed the two into his room. Sergio placed the tray in the table and sat down on the couch with Pilar. Pilar patted the spot in between them and Pique took the spot.

“Thank you for breakfast.” Pique said as he picked up a croissant.

“It's not a problem.” Sergio replied and they silently watched Pique eat. After a while, Pilar spoke up.

“We need to talk about what you said last night.” Pilar spoke up, not able to hold it in any longer.

“There’s nothing to talk about.” Pique retorted and Sergio shook his head.

“Yes, there is.” He claimed. “What did you mean by that? Us not wanting you?” Sergio asked and Pique let out a sigh. “When did we ever say that? Were we drunk?”

“Are you kidding me?” Pique questioned, anger present in his voice. “You wrote me a letter saying you were embarrassed to be with me because I was just a security guard. You said you couldn't risk your reputations and you couldn't be with me anymore.” Pique explained. Pilar and Sergio’s jaws dropped. They never wrote or even thought of anything like that in their lives. “I understood that you two had status as Ministers but what hurt the most is that you couldn't say that to my face. You wrote a stupid note, so I left. I got a title and now I'm good enough for you. Now you want me.” Pique spat, a lone tear betrayed him and fell from his eye.

“Oh no, Pique.” Pilar said softly and wiped the tear away. “We never wrote anything like that. We never thought anything like that.”

“But it was on Sergio’s letterhead.” Pique explained. “And it was your handwriting. I know your handwriting Pilar.” Pique explained.  

“We never wrote anything like that.” Sergio said and cupped Pique’s cheek. “In fact, we did the exact opposite.”

“What?” Pique questioned.

“Before you left.” Pilar started. “We talked to Cristiano and because of your prior experience with road engineering, Cristiano was going to make you Assistant Minister of Public Works.” She explained. “He was going to give you the job so we would have more time together.”

“What?” Pique questioned again. “But the letter-.”

“We didn't right that bullshit.” Sergio interrupted him. “God Pique, we never wanted you to leave. We were devastated when you left. We wanted a future with you. We wanted you to live with us and start a family with you.”

“We loved you Pique.” Pilar confessed. “We still love you and we always will.” She added and pressed a kiss to his cheek.

“But if you two didn't write the letter, who did?” Pique asked and Pilar shrugged.

“I don't know.” Sergio spoke. “But I'm going to kill them when I find out.” Sergio promised and moved to press a kiss to Pique’s lips. “We love you Gerard.”

“I love you both too.” Pique confessed and turned to kiss Pilar. “I never stopped loving you both. I just married Shakira because I thought you wouldn't love me if I didn't have a title.”

“Oh Pique.” Pilar said and hugged Pique. “I'm so sorry that happened to you. I'm so sorry. We should have fought more to bring you back.”

“We should have never let you go.” Sergio said and pressed a kiss to Pique’s temple. “We should have went to Barcelona and drug you back.”

“I'm sorry I left.” Pique apologized. “I'm sorry I thought you two were that shallow.”

“Don't apologize baby.” Pilar said and kissed Pique. “It's not your fault. We always knew you were insecure about being titleless and someone used that against you. I'm going to find out who and make sure they get their dues.”

“Pilar and I have never been good with words, but we should have told you that your status didn't matter and that we loved you regardless.” Sergio explained. “We were idiots and I hope you can forgive us for letting you go.”

“I hope you can forgive me for leaving.” Pique said softly. Pilar turned Pique’s head and kissed his lips softly. Pique turned to Sergio and Sergio leaned in to kiss Pique on his lips. Pique pulled back and stood up from the couch. Pilar and Sergio watched him turn to face them and take off his shirt and then dropped his pants. “Let me give you a proper apology.” Pique spoke and the two were up off the couch in a instance. Their hands were all over him as they led him through the room and toward the bed.

“Let us apologize to you.” Pilar said and pulled off Pique’s underwear so he was naked. Pilar and Sergio quickly undressed before turning back to Pique.

“Please Pilar.” Pique begged and Pilar crawled up Pique’s body and kissed him. Sergio rummaged through the drawer and found the lube. He came back over to the bed and moved between Pique’s legs. He bent down between Pique’s legs and placed his lubed finger to Pique’s hole. Pique moaned when he felt Sergio’s finger inside of him.

“Be gentle with our baby.” Pilar said to Sergio before turning back to Pique.

“Pilar, please.” Pique begged again. “Want to taste you.” Pilar moved so she was straddling Pique’s face. She turned around so she was facing Sergio and lowered herself on Pique’s mouth. She let out a high pitched moan when she felt Pique’s tongue on his clit.

Sergio slipped another finger inside of Pique and watched him pleasure Pilar. “That's so hot.” He mumbled out. Pilar smirked and bent forward so she could take Pique’s cock into his mouth. Pique moaned against her clit and the vibrations made her hips involuntarily jerk. 

Gerard reached up and wrapped his arms around her hips to keep her in place as he lapped at her pussy. His tongue pushed passed his folds and slid inside of her, tasting her goodness. He missed this, he missed the both of them so much.

“Fuck, you two are so hot together.” Sergio spoke as he added another finger. He wanted to record this and sent it to that bitch in Barcelona. Pique was theirs and the king’s cousin wasn't getting him back. He'd make sure of it.

“Fuck him baby.” Pilar said as she pulled away from Pique’s cock. She sat up and watched Sergio position himself Pique’s legs, slick his cock up, and then push inside of their baby. Pique sucked hard on Pilar’s clit as Sergio pushed inside of him and she let out a loud gasp.

“Fuck baby.” She moaned and lifted his hips away from Pique’s mouth. He whined and grabbed at her but she moved away from him. “I'm gonna fuck you too.” She said and moved so he pussy was over his cock. She steadied herself on Pique’s chest and lowered herself on to his cock. She threw her back onto Sergio’s shoulder as she started to ride him.

“Oh my god.” Pique moaned as he felt Sergio’s cock pressing against his prostate and Pilar pussy tight around his cock.

“Does he feel good baby?” Sergio mumbled in Pilar’s ear and she nodded. “You like my cock in you baby?” Sergio spoke to Pique and he nodded.

“Fuck yes, don’t stop baby.” Pique begged and opened his legs wider so Sergio could fuck him deeper. Pilar could feel Pique’s cock twitching inside of her and it made her moan louder.

“I think you’re going to make him cum.” She moaned out as she bounced faster on Pique’s cock.

“Already?” Sergio teased and Pique let out a huff.

“How can I last with Pilar riding me like that?” He managed to get out and Pilar giggled in response.

“You want me to stop?” She asked and Pique grabbed her hips.

“Fuck no.”

The talking stopped and only moans filled the room. Pilar and Sergio pleasured Pique while Pique laid on the bed, feeling like he was in heaven. He can’t believe he ever left this, left them.

He felt as if they were too good to him, taking him back after he thought they were so shallow to only love him if he had status. If he were them, he would have sent himself back to Barcelona to be in a loveless marriage with a duchess. Instead, they were making sure he was satisfied. 

“I’m cumming.” He moaned. His toes curled and his back arched off the bed as he came inside of Pilar. He could feel her walls clenching around him, milking him for all of his cum.

“Shit…” Sergio moaned as Pique clenched around him as his orgasm ripped through his body. Sergio continued to thrust into Pique’s body as Pilar raised off of Pique’s softening cock. She crawled up Pique’s body and lowered her clit to his mouth. Pique gladly lapped at her clit. He wrapped his lips around her clit and sucked earnestly, moaning around his clit and sending vibration through his pussy. She came yelling out Pique’s name. She moved off of his face and laid next to him, kissing him as Sergio fucked into his body. It wasn’t long before Sergio followed suit and came inside of Pique. He pulled out of him and went to lay on the other side of  Pique. “You’re not going back to Barcelona.”

“I’m still married.” Pique mentioned. “And a Barcelona court member.”

“You’re getting a divorce.” Pilar offered. “And you’re not going back to Barcelona.” She'd kill Shakira before she would let Pique go back to her.

Pique nodded and pulled the two closer to his body before drifting off to sleep. He was finally home.

* * *

Cristiano and Lionel stood in the door frame and watched their families in the entertainment room. Neymar was sitting on the couch with Mateo on his lap, who playing with a small stuffed animal, with a controller in his hand and a piece of licorice hanging from his mouth . Thiago was next to Neymar, lying against him with another controller in his hands and a smear of chocolate on his cheek. James was on the other end of the couch with Junior laying against him, both with controllers in their hands.

“Dad!” Junior yelled and Ricky, who was sitting on the floor in between James’s legs, lifted his hand to feed Junior popcorn from a bowl. Dolores was sitting on a chair next to the couch with the final controller in her hand.

“How is grandma winning? She doesn’t even know how to play!” Junior exclaimed. Cristiano and Lionel looked at the television and saw that they were playing a racing game.

“I’m just pressing buttons.” She admitted as her car crossed the finish line first.

“This is what you do while we slave all day.” Cristiano teased them as he walked into the room. He kissed his mother on the cheek before going over to the couch. He kissed Junior, Ricky, and James before sitting next to James on the couch. Lionel moved across the room and picked up Thiago and kissed his cheek. He sat down next to Neymar and placed Thiago on his lap. He kissed Neymar on the cheek before turning to Mateo and tickling him. 

“Everyone having fun?” Cristiano asked them and they nodded. “Good but don’t have too much fun. We still have the barbecue tonight. I’ll get to show off my cooking skills.” Cristiano explained and Dolores laughed while Ricky let out a sigh.

“You mean I’ll show off my cooking skills while you stand there and look pretty.” Ricky replied and Cristiano playfully swatted Ricky’s shoulder.

“I have good news boys.” Lionel started. “We’re going to stay a few more days.” Lionel spoke and Neymar looked over at him and smiled.

“Really?” Thiago asked and Lionel nodded. “Awesome!” Thiago exclaimed and hugged Lionel.

“Looks like you get to be with me some more.” Neymar said to Mateo and the little boy hugged him.

“Daddy, will Neymar come back to Barcelona with us?” Thiago asked. “He’s fun.”

“We’ll have to see.” Lionel answered. “Neymar has work to do here as well.” He answered and looked over at Neymar.

“I’m sure he’ll visit.” Dolores interjected and smiled at the two on the other side of the couch.

“What are we having at this barbecue?” James asked, changing the subject. “Please tell me their will be chicken.”

“Chicken and everything else you want.” Cristiano spoke. “Have you ever had barbecued duck? It’s delicious.”

“Sounds good.” James said and leaned over to kiss him. “I guess we should start getting ready for the barbecue.”

“They’re still setting everything up, so we don’t have to rush.” Cristiano said and took the controller from James. “Besides, I want to beat ma at this game.”

“Oh, you’re on my son.”

After a few hours of goofing off in the entertainment room, and Dolores defeating all of them at the game, they left to get ready for the barbecue. The barbecue would be outside around the  pool area, so everyone would be wearing a combination of pool clothes and casual summer clothes. 

Neymar dressed in a pair of black swim shorts with white floral detailing. He wore a white T-shirt with a black logo in the middle and a black snap-back on his head. He went over to Lionel’s room and entered without knocking. He let out a laugh when he saw Lionel standing their dressing Mateo in his swim shorts. Lionel turned to see Neymar and let out a laugh when he noticed he was wearing the same swim shorts as Neymar, expect his were blue and white.

“Great minds think alike.” Lionel joked and Neymar nodded. Thiago ran over to Neymar and Neymar looked over at the boy. He was wearing blue swim shorts and a white t-shirt.

“You ready to swim and have fun?” Neymar asked and the boy nodded.

“Are you going to swim too?” Thiago asked and Neymar nodded.

“Of course. We’ll have a lot of fun.” Neymar said and Lionel picked up Mateo once he was finished dressing him in his black swim shorts and shirt.

“Come on, let’s go.” Lionel said and Thiago took Neymar’s hand as Lionel led them out of his room, through the palace, and out the back toward where the barbecue was. There was a large barbecue pit set up around the pool, that was being manned by Ricky and some of the palace chefs. There was a bouncy castle blown up and children were bouncing on it. They spotted Cristiano tanning on one of the lounge chairs by the pool with Dolores sitting next to him. James and Junior were already in the pool playing with others while many others were dancing on the grass next to the DJ set-up.

Lionel walked over to Cristiano and chuckled. “I thought you were showing off your cooking skills.” He joked.

“I have to relax first and then I cook.” He explained before closing his eyes and going back to tanning. Lionel chuckled and looked over at Neymar and Thiago, who had already took off their shirts and joined James in the pool.

“Want to swim?” Lionel asked Mateo and the boy nodded. Lionel took off their shirts and joined them in the pool.

Junior and Thiago played in the pool, trying to dunk one another under the water. Mateo yelled out for Neymar and he swam over to him and Lionel. He and Lionel played with Mateo while James swam over to the two older boys and played with them. They played until they were called over by Ricky to eat. They all got out and dried off before heading over to the grill area to load up their plates with great food.

“Did Cristiano cook any of this?” Neymar asked as he placed a chicken leg on his plate.

“Of course not.” Ricky answered and he laughed when he heard Cristiano scoff.

“You come to Barcelona and I'll show you how a king barbecues.” Lionel promised and Cristiano rolled his eyes at the comment. 

“It's Ricky's fault. I told him to come get me.” Cristiano added and they just laughed at his excuse.

“Oh, it's okay. You can cook for us another time.” James said and went back to filling his plate. They gathered up their food and found a place to eat everything. After they ate, the lounges around on the chairs, too full to do anything else.

The sun had set when Neymar turned to James and grabbed his hand. “Do you remember this song?” He asked when the DJ began to play a familiar tune. James smiled and nodded.

“Flamingos!” James exclaimed and the two laughed.

“What's Flamingos?” Lionel asked and moved closer to Neymar.

“Where we used to dance.” He answered and Lionel nodded.

“Come on, come on.” Neymar said and jumped up from his position on the lounger next to Lionel. James stood up and followed Neymar to the dance floor, laughing as they danced to the beat of the song. Cristiano, Ricky, and Lionel watched them dance, more than a little turned on by their respective lover’s hip movements.

“I can't watch anymore.” Ricky said and stood up from the chair and walked over toward the two friends on the dance floor. He grabbed James and pulled him towards him and started to dance.

“Might as well join them.” Lionel reasoned and Cristiano nodded and followed Ricky’s example. Lionel grabbed Neymar and started to move with him while Cristiano moved to stand in front of James. They laughed and sang along to the song, blissfully unaware of the package being left in Cristiano’s office. A package Francisco was hoping would turn everything upside down.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Francisco puts his plan into motion, and the royals decide how to deal with the situation.

“You know.” James started as he watched Cristiano dress for the day ahead of him. “We haven't actually stayed in your bedroom for quite some time.” James noted.

“Your room was closer last night.” Cristiano explained and walked over to the bed. “And I couldn't wait to have you.” He said and kissed James on the forehead.

“Besides, your mattress is newer and better than ours.” Ricky added, moving over to place a kiss on James’s cheek.

“I guess I know what to get you two for your birthday.” James joked and grabbed Cristiano, pulling him down for a proper kiss.

“Have fun in your meetings.” James said and Cristiano leaned over to kiss Ricky.

“And what are you two going to do all day?” Cristiano questioned.

“Ricky is going to help me with some work since Neymar is currently being loved on by the king of Barcelona.” James explained and Cristiano let out a chuckle.

“Alright, I'll see you two later.” He said and then left the bedroom. He walked through the place to his office and opened the door. He turned on the light and spotted a thick folder on his desk. He didn't remember that file being there before. He never left files out on his desk so he was sure that if it was there yesterday, he would have put it away in the file cabinet. He walked over to his desk and stared down at the folder. The sight of the folder wasn't bringing anything to the front of his mind, so he decided to open it up.

“Cristiano!” The king looked up and saw Pilar and Sergio in the doorway. He forgot to close the door behind him. “Can we talk?” Pilar asked and Cristiano nodded, closing the thick file and pushing it aside.

“Yeah, come in.” Cristiano said as he sat down at his desk. The couple entered and Sergio closed the door behind them. The two sat across the desk from Cristiano and looked over at him. “What can I do for you?”

“It's about Pique.” Pilar started.

“For the last time, I can't force Lionel to hand him over on some fake charges.” Cristiano started but the couple shook their heads.

“No, it's not about that.” Sergio started. “Pique isn't going back to Barcelona.”

“Was that a decision he made or are you two kidnapping him?” Cristiano asked in all seriousness. He wouldn't put it past them to throw Pique in the basement and keep him locked up until Lionel left.

“No, we talked about this...with him” Pilar started. “The only reason Pique left because he thought we didn't love him.”

“What?” Cristiano was confused. A blind man could see Pilar and Sergio loved Gerard. It was crazy to think otherwise.

“Someone sabotaged our relationship.” Sergio started. “They sent him a letter on my letterhead saying he needed a title for us to be with him, otherwise we wouldn't risk over reputations for him.” He explained.

“How could someone do that?” Cristiano asked, shocked by the explanation. Who would think of hurting them so deeply?

“I think that bitch Shakira did it. She wanted Pique for herself.” Pilar thought aloud.

“Did Shakira even know Pique existed before he went to Barcelona?” Cristiano asked and Pilar nodded.

“She came with Lionel on his first visit here. Don't you remember? She was very quiet, so you might have forgotten.” Sergio spoke.

“It's always the quiet ones.” Pilar commented.

“Well, you need proof before you start blaming anyone for this.” Cristiano said and let out a sigh. “You better not start an international incident. We’re on really good terms with Barcelona right now.”

“We won't.” Pilar exclaimed.

“Well…” Sergio started. “When Pique divorces Shakira and then he's seen with us, it might start a little drama.”

“That type of drama I can live with.” Cristiano said. A divorce was better than accusing someone of sabotage. “Don't tell anyone about the note. We’ll try to see if we can figure this all out.”

“Thank you.” Sergio thanked him and Cristiano nodded.

“You'll have to tell Lionel of course.” Cristiano added. “Shakira is his cousin and he deserves a heads up.”

“Of course.” Pilar agreed. “We were also wondering if Pique’s job as assistant minister of public works was still available?”

“Of course, I need him in that office now more than ever.” Cristiano said. “Francisco is getting old and I don't trust him, to be frank. I need someone keeping an eye out for him.”

“Good.” Sergio piped up. “Pique will be good at that. Francisco won't get anything by him.” He said and the couple stood from their seats. “Thanks again, Cristiano.”

“It's not a problem.” Cristiano said and watched his friends leave his office. When they closed the office door, Cristiano turned back to the file on his desk. He grabbed it and slid it closer to him before opening it up. He started to go through it and his eyes widened as he read further and further into the file.

He picked up the phone on his desk and called Georgina. “Hey Gio, I need you to push my meetings back. I have an issue.”

“I swear to God Cristiano if you're just trying to fuck, I'll-”

“No, Gio.” He cut her off. “I have a real issue I need to take care of, please.” He repeated and he heard her sigh.

“Alright, I'll take care of your meetings.” She said and hung up the phone. Cristiano hung up his phone and gathered up the documents before leaving the office. He made sure his office was locked before walking back toward James’s room. He walked with a purpose, quickly moving past palace works and other ministers. He didn't speak to them as he normally would. They would probably think he was being rude and that was a hit to his character that he would have to take.

Cristiano opened the door to the bedroom and saw James and Ricky sitting on the couch with Claudia h _ e _ lping them arrange paperwork. James looked up and smiled at Cristiano in the doorway.

“Hey! I thought you had meetings all day?” James questioned.

“Claudia, can you excuse us for a minute?” Cristiano asked. She looked between the three of them before standing up from the couch.

“Sure, call me if you need more help.” She said and quickly left the room, closing the door behind her. Cristiano turned and locked the door behind her before turning back to James.

“Who is Florentino Perez?” Cristiano asked with a sternness in his voice that James had never heard before.

“Perez was the orphanage father. He was over everything at my orphanage.” James answered. “Why are you asking me about him?”

“What happened to him?” Cristiano asked.

“Why are you asking me about him?” James asked again.

“What happened to him!” Cristiano yelled and Ricky jumped because Cristiano never yelled.

“Why are you asking me about him!” James yelled back. He didn't understand what all this was about and wanted an answer.

After Cristiano realized he wasn't going to get an answer, he laid the file down on the table in front of James. He opened the file and spread the contents across the table. Crime scene photos and police documents were scattered across the table. James looked through the files and saw his and Neymar’s emancipation papers. He also saw a copy of a document that Perez signed and the signatures on the emancipation papers and the other document didn't match.

“James…” Cristiano stopped and took a deep breath. “Did you have something to do with his death?”

James didn't answer. He was still looking at the crime scene photos and other documents, trying his best to process everything quickly.

“James.” Cristiano tried to get his attention but it didn't work.

“James.” He said again.

“James!” He yelled.

“Yes!” James yelled as looked away from the photos and looked up at Cristiano.

“Yes...I killed him.” James confessed. Ricky and Cristiano gasped, their eyes widened. They couldn't believe their own ears. Their James just confessed to murder.

“Perez touched the boys in the orphanage.” James started to explain without them asking. “We had always heard rumors, but no one had ever been able to prove it. One day when I was seventeen, Perez called me into his office on something bogus. He started to…” James took a deep breath before speaking again. “He started to touch me and I started to fight back but he told me that if I let him, he wouldn't touch Neymar. He knew how close we were, that Neymar was like my blood brother, so I let him and he raped me.” James admitted and Ricky gasped. He moved closer to James and placed a hand on his shoulder. Cristiano’s expression softened as James told his story.

“I let him rape me multiple times, thinking I was keeping Neymar safe.” James started up again. “One day, I walked in to Perez’s office because he called him. I guess he forgot, or maybe he wanted some weird threeway...I don’t know, but he called me and when I walked in, he had Neymar pinned to the wall. I heard him say to Neymar that if he let him touch him, then he wouldn't touch me….it made me so angry.” James’s voice cracked as he described the scene.

“It just made me so mad and I didn't want Neymar to get hurt...so I picked up a statue on his desk, I walked over to him, and hit him on the head. The first time I hit him, he yelped in pain but he didn't let go of Neymar so I hit him again. That time, he let go. I hit him again and he fell to his knees. I hit him again and he fell onto his front side. I know I should have stopped hitting him then, but I was just so pissed off. I didn't stop hitting him. I didn't stop. I just kept hitting him with the statue until I tired out. When I finally stopped, his head was split open and his brains were all over the floor. It was obvious he was dead, so I started to panic.” James explained and he felt Ricky pull him into his embrace.

“Neymar told me calm down. He said to lock the door and he'd be back.” James started again. “So I locked the door and waited there with Perez’s body. He came back a few minutes later with gas cans and matches. He said that we’d burn up the room and everything in. All the evidence would be gone so we poured gas on everything, set the fire, and ran. We should have known cheap Perez used illegal materials to build the orphanage. The materials were highly flammable, so the orphanage went up in flames.” He explained and then took the emancipation papers off the table.

“We knew it would look suspicious for the orphanage to go up in flames and us not be there, so we forged emancipation papers. Since Perez was dead and the documents at the orphanage were burnt up, we figured no one would be able to disprove it...but of course, the signatures don't match.” James explained and let out a shaky breath as he looked up at Cristiano. “So, I killed him and I'd love to tell you that I'm sorry I did it, but I'm not. I'm glad he's dead and he's not hurting anyone else. I'm sorry we burned down the whole orphanage and I'm sorry the orphans were without a roof over their heads for a while, but I'm glad Perez is dead.”

Cristiano didn't say anything. James could see the wheels turning in his mind. He couldn't tell what Cristiano was thinking and that scared him. “I'll write up a letter of resignation.” He stated. “I'll wait until after Lionel leaves, so there's not much drama. I'll leave the palace afterward. I just need time to find a place. You won't have to worry about a scandal.” James stated. He saved the salary he was given. He had more than enough money to find a place for himself and Neymar. With his experience, he could easily get another job. He would just have to leave Cristiano, Ricky, Junior, and Dolores. The thought of leaving them made tears fall from his eyes.

“No.” Cristiano spoke and went to sit on the other side of James. “No, you aren't leaving. I can fix this. It's an easy thing to cover up...well not all that easy, but it can be covered up.”

“What?” James questioned, reaching up to wipe the tears from his face. He couldn’t believe what Cristiano was saying.

“You said the fire burned up all the evidence, so the only suspicious thing is the emancipation papers.” Ricky said. “And those can be written off as stupid teenagers wanting to be out on their own.” Ricky explained.

“What?” James asked again. “Why are you doing this for me?” James asked. It would be so much easier for them if James resigned and left the palace. He would be an afterthought and no one would bother with him anymore. The fact that they were willing to cover this up for him and Neymar was a shock to him.

“James…” Cristiano said and cupped James’s face. “Isn't it obvious?” Cristiano asked and moved in to kiss James on the lips. “We love you, baby.” Cristiano confessed and James’s eyes widened at the confession. He always figured they loved his company, and his sex, but he never thought they had deeper feelings for him.

“I know we haven’t said it, but we thought you knew.” Ricky said and moved to kiss James on his forehead. “I’m surprised Dolores didn’t tell you how we really felt.”

“She always hinted at it.” James started quietly. “But I didn’t want to get my hopes up, I kept saying to myself that you only kept me around for sex...I never thought you could love someone like me, especially now that you know I’m a murderer.” James explained and looked down at his lap.

“Oh James.” Cristiano sighed and wrapped his arms around James’s middle. “You had us from the first night.” James chuckled at the confession. “We don't know what we would do without you, and we don't want to be without you.”

“And you said everything burned up in the fire.” Ricky stated. “So there's no evidence against you. This isn't a problem. We can handle this.”

James cleared his throat and looked up from his lap. “Well…”

“Well what?” Ricky asked.

“Everything didn't burn up.” James confessed.

“What didn't burn up?” Cristiano asked.

“The murder weapon.” James mumbled. “...I still have it.”

“You what?” They both asked in shock. They couldn’t believe he still was holding onto the murder weapon for all of these years.

“I took it with me because we weren't sure if the fire would have gotten hot enough to melt it.” James explained.

“Melt it?” Ricky questioned.

“Where is it?” Cristiano asked.

James sighed and reached across the documents on the table and grabbed the solid gold elephant statue on the table. “This is what I hit him with.” James said and Cristiano and Ricky were floored. They've seen this statue, walked by it a hundred times. They remembered a time when Junior wanted to play with it, but James wouldn't let him touch it. He made Junior promise to never to touch it. They originally thought James was just worried Junior would break it, but now they understood.

“It's real gold. The most expensive thing Perez owned. He said it was given to him by a man from India. A donation so to speak. If the orphanage was ever in hard times, the man told him to have this melted down for money.” James explained. “I've cleaned it a million times. I'm sure whatever evidence that was on it is gone by now, right?” He wondered if pieces of Perez were still on the elephant.

“Give it to me.” Cristiano spoke. “I'll have it melted down and turned into something else. If there is any evidence on it, the hot fire from melting it down will burn it away.” Cristiano explained.

“I can't believe you're doing this.” James said again as he handed the statue to Cristiano.  

“Because we love you and want you safe. As far as I'm concerned, you did the world a favor by getting rid of him. He was a pedophile.” Cristiano said and took the statue from James. “Everything will be fine. I promise.”

“I believe you.” James said in confidence. “I love you both.”

Cristiano leaned forward and kissed James on the lips. “Don't worry. Everything will be fine.” Cristiano said before getting up and leaving the room with the statue in hand.

Ricky pulled James into his arms and kissed him. “I can hear your mind working. Stop it. Everything will be fine. Trust us.”

“Have you ever done anything like this before?” James asked.

“A cover-up?” Ricky questioned. “Of course...I mean people still don't know who Junior’s birth mother is. I don't even know who Junior’s birth mother is.”

“But have you covered up a crime before?” James asked and Ricky let out a sigh.

“You can't tell anyone what I'm about to tell you. Cristiano can't even know that you know.” Ricky stated.

“Of course.” James answered.

“How did the former king, Cristiano’s father, die?” Ricky asked.

“The media said alcoholism.” James said. The former king’s struggle with addiction was well documented.

“He didn't die of alcoholism.” Ricky corrected him and James was confused.

“Wha-oh. Oh!” James said in realization. The former king was killed. “Did Cristiano-

“No.” Ricky answered, cutting James off.

“If it wasn't Cristiano, then…” James trailed off as he thought about the situation and gasped when he realized who did it. “Dolores?” He questioned and Ricky nodded.

“I'm afraid to ask why.” James spoke. He could never imagine Dolores hurting anyone, so this was quite shocking to him. She was such a sweet woman. Whatever the king did, it had to be bad for her to lash out.

“Like I said, we can handle this. Don't worry.” Ricky stated.

James nodded. There was so much he knew, but there was also so much he didn't know about the royal family. He was sure he'd learn all of their secrets in due time. He looked up when he heard the door open. Junior stepped in with Thiago.

“Hey, my princes!” James put on a happy face of the two princes. “What are you two doing?”

“We’re bored.” James announced.

“Bored?” James questioned. “Well, that’s not good.” James said and clicked his tongue.

“Let’s go outside.” Ricky suggested. “We can play with the water guns.” He said and turned to James. “You should go get Neymar and bring him.” He suggested and gave him a look. James nodded.

“You guys go outside and I’ll get Neymar.” James said. He needed to talk to Neymar about this and being outside with the children would be a good cover to speak under.  Ricky stood up from the couch and took the boys out of the room to gather up the water guns and go outside. James put his work papers up before getting up from the couch. He left the room and walked down the hall to Lionel’s room. He could hear moaning and gasping as he approached the door. He hated to interrupted, but he really needed to talk to Neymar about everything. He knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer.

“I’m busy!” Lionel yelled out.

“Neymar!” James yelled. “I’m sorry to interrupt but I need to talk to you. It’s important!” He yelled out. He heard shuffling inside of the room and the door to the room opened. Neymar was wrapped up in a sheet, his hair a mess, and his body was sweaty from sex.

“What’s up?” Neymar asked, trying to catch his breath.

“I need to talk to you. It’s urgent.” James blurted out and Neymar whined.

“Really? Right now?” Neymar asked. “Can’t we talk in an hour or so. I was just about to cum.” Neymar explained and pleaded with his best friend to have this conversation later.

“No, it can’t wait.” James spoke and leaned in closer to Neymar. “It’s about Perez.” He whispered and Neymar’s eyes widened. He hadn’t said his name in years. They did their very best to try and forget about him so if James was bring him up, something happened.

“I’ll get dressed. Give me five minutes.” Neymar said and closed the door. James waited outside the door and five minutes later, Neymar opened the door again and walked outside. He closed the door behind him and looked over at James. “So what’s up?”

“Come on.” James said and walked down the hall and out to the backyard. Ricky was already outside with Junior and Thiago. They were running around shooting water at one another and laughing. James stood with Neymar in the yard and watched them run around. “Someone told Cristiano about what happened to Perez...what really happened.” James confessed and Neymar gasped.

“Oh my God.” Neymar gasped. “What? How did he find out?” Neymar asked.

“I don’t know.” James started. “He had a stack of papers and showed them to me. He confronted me on it and I told him what happened. I don’t know how he got the papers. He even had our emancipation papers that we forged.”

“Oh my God.” Neymar repeated. “What do we do?” Neymar asked. “Are they asking us to leave? Are we going to be arrested? Shit...should I pack a bag so we can run?”

“No.” James said and let out a chuckle. “Cristiano said he’s going to cover it up.”

“Cover it up?” Neymar questioned. “How? Why? What they hell is going on here?”

“I didn’t ask how they were going to cover this up.” James admitted. “But they said they were going to cover it up...because they loved me.” James explained and Neymar nodded.

“We have to figure out how they got those papers.” Neymar spoke. “Do you think it was Cristiano’s own digging that found them?”

“I don’t think so.” James said. “He wouldn’t know to look for it because I never even told him Perez’s name. Someone had to have given him this stuff.” James explained. “He also took the statue to melt it down.”

“Good.” Neymar said. “This is good. They’ll cover it up and we won’t have to look over our shoulders anymore, but this isn’t over for us. We still have to figure out who did this….” Neymar trailed off. “You think it was someone from Lionel’s court? Lionel isn’t acting weird, but it could be someone else in his camp. They could not like the fact that he’s messing around with me and trying to put a stop to it.”

“I don’t know. I’m not sure.” James said. “It’s quite convenient that this stuff comes up during his visit, but someone could also be trying to set Lionel’s court up...I’m not sure what to believe right now. I’m so fucking confused.”

“I’m sure we’ll figure this out.” Neymar started. “What goes on in the dark always comes to light.” He added.

“Don’t I know it.” James said and looked over at Ricky playing with the boys. “I can’t believe they still want me...and want me to be around their son. I would have kicked me to the curb after I confessed to them. Apart of me doesn’t believe it. Apart of me thinks Cristiano is getting the police and they’ll come and take us away.”

“Cristiano would never do that to you.” Neymar spoke up. “You said they told you that they loved you and I believe that. They wouldn’t trick someone they love. Cristiano isn’t Perez. He wouldn’t lie to you.”

“I’m just a fucking mess right now.” James said and let out a shaky breath. “I’ll keep you updated on everything as soon as I get more information from Cristiano.”

Neymar nodded and then let out a gasp when he felt cold water hit his back. He turned around and saw Thiago standing there, laughing. “Oh, you’re in trouble mister.” Neymar said playfully and Thiago ran away giggling. Neymar turned back to James. “If Cristiano says he’s going to cover this up, then I think we’ll be okay. He’s the king after all.”

James nodded. “Right.” He agreed and Neymar moved to hug James.

“Let’s play with the boys and try to act normal, for them. We can worry again when they're not around.” Neymar said and James nodded. He didn't want Junior or Thiago to notice his stress and start worrying about him. Neymar pulled back and started to walk toward the boys. He picked up a water gun and went over to the boys. James followed Neymar and picked up one of the water guns. He put his negative thoughts aside and tried to make this as fun as possible for Junior and Thiago.

After a few hours of playing in the yard, they decided to go inside to start getting ready for tonight’s dinner. Neymar took Thiago back in to get dressed while Ricky and James took Junior to his room to get dressed. The workers would help Junior while Ricky and James went back to James’s room to dress.

“James.” Ricky said softly and laid his hands over James’s. James was trying to button his shirt, but his hands were shaking. “I told you not to worry.”

“I'm sorry.” James apologized and dropped his hands so Ricky could button his shirt. “But Cristiano isn't back yet and he's never late for stuff like this. You said it yourself, Cristiano likes to show off at these things. He should be back. What if he got into some trouble?” James wondered and Ricky shook his head.

“This isn't going to be a quick thing.” Ricky answered. “It’ll take time and work. As much as Cristiano likes to show off, he loves to protect his family more. Again, stop worrying.” Ricky said as he finished buttoning James’s shirt. “You look amazing baby.” Ricky said and pressed a kiss to his cheek.

The boy looked over when they saw Cristiano walk into the room. He gave them a small smile as he approached them. “You look tired.” James commented and Cristiano let out a chuckle.

“Nothing a splash of water to the face won't fix.” He said and kissed James and then Ricky. “I love you both.”

“We love you too.” James responded. Cristiano smiled and reached into his pockets and pulled out two boxes. “Now put these on while I get dressed.” He gave them the boxes before moving away to get dressed. James opened the box and saw a diamond necklace staring back at him. Ricky had a similar on staring back at him. They helped one another out the necklaces on and waited for Cristiano to finish getting ready.

Once Cristiano was refreshed and ready to go, they left the room and went to join everyone in the grand hall. Everyone was standing around talking when they entered. They stopped to pay respects to the king before going back to their conversations.

Francisco watched the king enter with Ricky and...James? He was confused by this. Abelardo said he delivered the package and left it on the king’s desk. It was very possible that the king had not read it yet. The king was more relaxed when it came to his duties when a foreign court was visiting. He might not have visited his office today. He continued to watch the three move around the room. Cristiano’s hand slipped around James’s waist and Ricky was holding his hand. The king placed a kiss on James’s head and that confirmed for Francisco that the king hadn't read through the documents Abelardo left for him. There was no way the king would show open displays of affection if he knew what James did. Well, James wouldn't be kicked out tonight but it would happen in due time.

“Was everything okay?” Lionel asked Neymar. His arm slipped around Neymar’s waist and pulled him in closer. He held Neymar as if he was his queen. No one commented on how highly inappropriate this was partly because they didn't care and partly because they didn't want to face the wrath of Lionel.

“What?” Neymar asked, not sure what was being referred to.

“With James? When he called for you this morning. Was everything alright?” He explained and Neymar nodded.

“Oh, yeah.” Neymar answered. “A bit of drama within the threesome, but they're okay now.” Neymar explained. He wondered if he should tell Lionel about the Perez situation. If Cristiano was covering this up, did he really need to tell Lionel about it? He would wait for James to update him before saying anything. He didn't want to mess this up.

“Minister Garcia.” Cristiano greeted Francisco once he reached him. Francisco gave him a polite bow and a smile.

“Your majesty, you look wonderful.” He complimented him.

“I haven't see you around as much.” Cristiano commented and Francisco nodded.

“Oh, I'm an old man. I can't keep up like I used to.” He joked and they all let out a laugh. Francisco turned and to greet Ricky before his eyes settled on James. James smiled at him and nodded.

“Oh, there's Marcelo.” Cristiano commented. “Come on.” He said but James shook his head.

“I’d like to speak with Minister Garcia a bit more. I'll see you two in a minute.” James said. Cristiano gave him a confused look because James wasn’t a fan of Francisco, but then shrugged. Ricky gave James a kiss on the forehead before leaving with Cristiano to speak with Marcelo.

“Francisco.” James started. “I'm glad you've finished up the projects in districts nine and ten. The people there are happy and grateful.”

“I'm happy they're happy.” Francisco said. A silent moment passed between them. James took a champagne flute from a worker carrying a tray of them as they passed. He took a sip from the flute before taking a step closer to Francisco.

“You think you're slick, Francisco?” James questioned.

“Excuse me?” The older man questioned.

“Do you think you're slick? Clever? Smart? Intelligent? Sneaky?” James listed off adjectives. “Did you really think you could get rid of me?” He asked. Francisco's eyes widened, but quickly recovered.

“I don’t know what you're talking about, Minister Rodriguez.” Francisco played dumb. James let out a chuckle at his act.

“I was confused at first.” James started. “I wasn't sure how Cristiano could get that information about me...but then I saw you tonight and everything fell into place, Francisco.” James said and took another sip of his drink. Francisco watched the younger man as he drank. So Cristiano had gotten the documents, but James was still here. He wondered why. Did James have something on Cristiano or Ricky?

“But two can play that game Francisco. I guess Cristiano will find some information about you on his desk. About how you’ve been stealing from him.” James chuckled and moved closer to whisper in Francisco's ear. “You should’ve stayed in your place and just did what you were told, Francisco.” James said and stepped back. He patted the older man on the shoulder and chuckled. “Enjoy the rest of your night, Minister Garcia.” James then walked away to joined Cristiano and Ricky.

Francisco was furious. How dare that whore threatened him. “No James, you should have stayed in your place.” Francisco said to himself. He would make sure to get rid of James for good.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Francisco puts his plan into motion while the royals prepare for the final dinner with Lionel and the Barcelona court

“Minister Garcia, this is Danilo.” Abelardo started as Danilo took a seat in from Francisco. “He works as an entertainer in the palace. He used to work with James and Neymar when they were apart of the entertainment group.” Abelardo explained as he leaned against the bookcase against the wall of the office. Francisco looked the baby-faced boy up and down. He was obviously nervous and unsure about what was going on. He was brought to an office in the palace before the sun was up. It would be stupid of him not to be nervous.

“So, you knew James and Neymar?” Francisco asked and Danilo nodded.

“I knew them, but not well.” Danilo started, his face turning to a frown. “They always stuck together. They didn’t really talk to anyone else. They thought they were better than us.”

“Oh, really?” Francisco asked.

“Yes.” Danilo nodded. “Especially Neymar. They thought they were better than us, even though we were all hired to do the same thing and we all came from the same poor backgrounds. I tried to be their friend, but they didn’t want to associate with me or any of the others. They did their own thing.”

“So, you didn’t like them?” Francisco questioned and Danilo nodded. He then looked between Francisco and Abelardo before his eyes settled back on Francisco.

“Why do you care about this? Why are you asking about James and Neymar?” Danilo asked and Francisco let out a sigh.

“Because...you’re right.” Francisco started. “James does think he’s better than everyone else.” He explained and Danilo nodded. “I needed to find someone that agreed with me on this because, you see, he’s blinded everyone to this with his good looks and innocent attitude. I’m glad you were able to see through him.”

“Thank you.” Danilo spoke. “But what does this have to do with me?”

“I need help in taking him down.” Francisco started to explain. “And you can help me?”

“What can I do?” Danilo asked. “I’m just a palace worker, an entertainment piece for parties. I don’t have an education or anything like that.” Danilo explained. He was flattered that the minister thought he could be of some assistance, but he was unsure of how to help him. 

“Oh, Danilo...dear…” The older man started. “You don’t need a university education, or a title, or status to help me.” He explained. “I just need you, to be you. I don’t think you have any problems with being yourself.”

“I don’t.” Danilo answered.

“Good.” Francisco said and gave Danilo a smile

“What do you need me to do?” Danilo asked. Neymar and James had been embarrassing him for some time and he always wanted the opportunity to get them back.

Francisco smiled. “I’m glad you asked.” He said and turned to Abelardo. “You see this man?” He asked and Danilo nodded. “He’s going to explain everything to you...and Danilo.”

“Yes sir?” Danilo answered.

“I need an assistant in the public works office.” Francisco explained. “If you pull this office flawlessly, the job is yours.” He offered and Danilo’s face lit up like Christmas lights on a house.

“Yes, sir. I won’t let you down.” Danilo answered.

“I know you won’t.” He said and then turned to a smirking Abelardo. “Abelardo, you can start explaining everything to our young friend.”

“Gladly.”

* * *

Pique sat awkwardly between his lovers, Pilar to his left and Sergio on his right, as Cristiano and Lionel sat across from them. The two king's observed them in silence with blank expressions on their faces. The trio tried to speak when they arrived at the office, but were stopped as soon as they started. They waited for either king to break the long silence. 

“So…” Lionel started, letting out a sigh. “I take it you will not be returning to Barcelona with me tomorrow.” Lionel stated. The Barcelona court had spent an extra couple of days in Madrid, but Lionel had to return home to resume his duties. Pique nodded. It wasn't really a question, but Pique felt that he should answer the king of Barcelona. “Does Shakira know?” Lionel asked. It would be quite embarrassing for his cousin to meet them at the airport and Pique not be there.

“Yes.” Pique started. “She knows and she should receive the divorce papers in a day or two. I'm not asking for anything, so it should be a quick and painless parting. No scandal on your court.” He explained and Lionel chuckled.

“You were with Shakira for all those years and yet, you know nothing about her.” Lionel joked. “Quick and painless isn't her style.”

“Look.” Pilar piped up. “You tell that bitch-.”

“Pilar!” Cristiano scolded her, eyes wide at the fact that she just called the king of Barcelona cousin a bitch. Sergio was trying to hold back his laughter, Pique looked horrified at her outburst, but Lionel’s expression never changed. Pilar cleared her threat and took a breath.

“You tell your cousin that quick and painless better become her style.” Pilar stated. “Because we have no problem getting down in the dirt with her, okay? I can embarrass her. I can ruin her with some of the things Pique told us.”

“I understand.” Lionel said. “I'll tell her, but she is an independent woman. She'll do what she pleases.” He said and let out a sigh.

“I'm sorry for any trouble this causes.” Pique apologized. Lionel had been nothing but good to him. He felt as if he was betraying him, but he could no longer be in an unhappy marriage with Shakira.

“It's fine. It causes me no trouble at all.” Lionel started. “I knew you didn't really love her...you loved her like a friend, not a wife.” He explained. “I could see it in your eyes, every time you looked at her.”

“Why did you allow us to marry then?” Pique asked. Since Shakira was apart of the royal family, they had to ask for the king’s permission to marry. It was an archaic rule that was still on the books in Barcelona because no one ever got around to repealing it.

“I asked Shakira if she was sure.” Lionel started to explain. “I even hinted, multiple times, that you weren't the one but she wouldn't hear and I allowed it.” He said. “I'll grant the divorce whenever Shakira signs off on it, but why now? Why did you wait until now to get back with them? I'm assuming they broke your heart.”

“They didn't break my heart.” Pique started. “Well, I thought they did, but it turns out it wasn't them.”

“Excuse me?” Lionel asked, confused by the explanation Pique gave.

“Someone forged a document and gave it to me. I thought they actually wrote it, but they didn't. I just found that out. That's why it's happening now.” He further explained.

“Who would do such a horrible thing?” Lionel asked.

“I don't know but when I find out, they're dead.” Pilar promised.

“I really like your style.” Lionel complimented her and she smiled.

“How did you know…” Sergio started. “How did you know he wasn't in love with Shakira?” He asked and Lionel let out a sigh.

“When you're in my kind of marriage, you quickly pick up on other people’s love and happiness because you desire the same love and happiness....” Lionel trailed off and Sergio nodded. Lionel turned to Cristiano before he spoke again. “I assume you have a nice position for Pique? Or does Pique intend to be a house husband?” He asked and Sergio laughed at the thought of Pique being a house husband.

“House husband?” Pilar questioned and turned to Pique. “Would you like us to keep you at home?” She asked and Pique blushed.

“I think he’d look good in an apron.” Sergio added.

“Stop, please…” Pique spoke softly and Sergio kissed his cheek.

“He’ll be assistant minister of public works.” Cristiano answered and Lionel nodded, watching the trio. He'd have to deal with an angry Shakira, but that would be worth it. Pique deserved happiness, even if it wasn't with his cousin.

“You'll have to visit me.” Lionel spoke. “I'll make sure Shakira is out of town when you visit.”

“Thank you.” Pique said. “For everything.”

“Of course.” Lionel answered.

“We’ll see you tonight at the final ball.” Cristiano said and stood up. The rest of them followed his example and stood up. Pilar and Sergio shook hand with Lionel before Pique hugged the King of Barcelona. They all walked toward the door and Cristiano opened it and was met with the sight of James. James had his hand up, ready to knock on the door but it was opened before he could do so.

“Hey.” James said to everyone.

“Hi.” Cristiano said and leaned over to kiss his lips. James returned the kiss. “Did you need me?” He asked and James shook his head.

“I actually need to talk to Lionel.” James said and Lionel was a bit surprised at that.

“Oh, looks like you've been replaced.” Sergio teased Cristiano.

“Lionel is a smooth criminal.” Pilar teased and Cristiano pushed them out of his office.

“I'll see you three later.” Cristiano said and turned back to James. “Use my office to talk, lock it behind you. Try not to kill him.” Cristiano teased.

“I won't kill him.” James said. “Neymar would be too upset.” James answered and walked into the office. Cristiano closed the door behind him and left James and Lionel in the office to talk.

“You’re here to read my rights when it comes to Neymar?” Lionel asked.

“No.” James said. “I mean, yes, but I have something to ask of you.” James explained and moved to sit on top of Cristiano’s desk.

“Okay.” Lionel said and moved to face James. “What's up?”

James reached into his pocket and pulled out a small flash drive. It was the product of all the work he had been doing this morning. “I need you to take this to Barcelona with you.” He said and held it out for Lionel to take. “It's financial records.” He added. “If anything happens to me, you have to make sure Neymar, Cristiano or Ricky gets what's on the flash drive.” He explained and Lionel gave him a confused look as he reached for the drive.

“Okay…” He trailed off as he took the drive from James. “James, are you okay? Is your life in danger?” He asked as he placed the flash drive in his breast pocket.

“I…” James trailed off with a shrugged. “Everyone has their enemies.” He answered.

“If your life's in danger, you can come to Barcelona with us tomorrow.” Lionel explained. “You'll be safe there until everything blows over here.”

James shook his head. “Thank you, but no.” He declined. “My place is here, beside Cristiano and Ricky.” He explained and Lionel nodded.

“I hope I never have to give them this.” Lionel spoke.

“I hope so too.” James swallowed hard and then cleared his throat. “You didn't hear this from me.” James started as he slid off the desk. “But a little birdie told me that Neymar got the all clear to go to Barcelona with you.” James said and Lionel’s eyes widened.

“Really?” He asked and James nodded.

“Yes, he's free to stay as long as he likes. Gio and Claudia will help me in the finance department if I need help.” He explained. “Please don't break Neymar’s heart. It won't be me you'll have to worry about. I'm sure Neymar will just chop your dick off.” James said and Lionel chuckled.

“I won't.” Lionel said. “I have deep feelings for him.”

“I know.” James spoke. “But as his brother, I'm required to tell you I'll kill you if anything happens to Neymar while he’s in Barcelona.” James said and gave Lionel a smile. “Thank you for doing this.”

“It's not a problem.” Lionel said and James gave him another smile before going to the door. He opened it and let Lionel out.

“See you later.” Lionel said before walking off toward his room. James turned back to the door and made sure everything was locked up before walking away from the office and walking back to the room he shared with Cristiano and Ricky.

James pushed the door opened and walked in. Cristiano had stripped out of his suit and was just in his underwear while Ricky sat on the couch in the room, dressed in loose pants and no shirt. “Is Lionel okay?” Cristiano asked.

“Lionel is fine.” James answered.

“Cristiano said you cornered him in the office.” Ricky stated.

“I didn’t corner him.” James explained. “I wasn’t threatening.”

“Lionel’s life flashed before his eyes.” Cristiano teased. “I’m sure he’ll think twice about taking Neymar back to Barcelona with him.” Ricky snickered and James pushed Cristiano out of the way to move toward the couch.

“You’re a mess.” James stated as he sat next to Ricky on the couch. “You’ll be happy to know that I kept my attitude in check and Lionel is still in one piece.” James said and Ricky leaned over and kissed him on the lips.

“Good job, baby.” Ricky said as he pulled back from the kiss.

“What were you two doing?” James asked as he looked between the both of them.

“Getting our clothes ready for tonight.” Ricky answered.

“Oh!” Cristiano exclaimed as he remembered something. “I have something for you to wear tonight. You know, tonight is going to be very dressy.” Cristiano said and walked across the room to the closet.

“I know it will be.” James said. “I had to go all of those fitting for the perfect tux, remember?”

“I do remember.” Cristiano said as he emerged from the closet, carrying a plain white box wrapped in a plain white satin bow in his arms. “And this will go perfectly with your tux.” He said and placed the box on James’s lap. “Open it.” Cristiano urged him.

James chuckled as he turned to look down at the box. “I think you’re more excited than I am.” James said before turning his attention back to the box. He undid the bow and set it aside before opening the lid of the box. “Oh my God!” James gasped as he looked inside. “You can’t be serious.”

“We’re very serious.” Cristiano stated.

James very slowly reached into the box and picked up the object inside of the box. “Oh my God.” James said again as he looked at the beautiful gold crown in his hands. The gold band on the crown was encrusted with diamonds and rubies all the way around. Four arches sprung up from the gold band and met at a point. The arches were decorated in diamonds, rubies, and jewels James didn’t even know the names of. A gold square sat on top of where the four arches met. Each side of the square was decorated with jewels. James couldn’t believe he was holding something so magnificent. “Is this...Is this mine?” James asked.

“Of course, it’s yours.” Cristiano said and moved to sit down next to James. “My prince needs a crown.” Cristiano said and smiled. “That elephant statue you gave me, it made a beautiful crown.”

James nodded. “So that’s what you did with it.” James commented. After he gave the statue to Cristiano, he asked about it multiple times and every time he asked Cristiano just shushed him. He was actually glad they had made a crown for him out of the statue. He was glad that something beautiful came from it. “Thank you.”

“It’s no problem.” Cristiano said and leaned over to kiss James. “Let me.” Cristiano said and leaned back a little. He took the crown from James and placed it on his head. “Beautiful.” Cristiano said and Ricky agreed.

“Very beautiful.” Ricky added and leaned over to kiss James on the lips. James kissed Ricky back, wrapping his arms around Ricky’s neck and deepening the kiss. “I want to fuck you while you wear the crown.”

“Oh God, yes!” Cristiano moaned out and jumped up off the couch. He went over to the nightstand and grabbed a bottle of lube. He walked back over to the couch and Ricky’s shirt was already off and the button on James’s jeans was undone. James was fumbling with Ricky’s jeans as they kissed. He managed to get his jeans undo and pulled Ricky’s cock free. He was already hard as James pulled him free and started to stroke Ricky.

“Fuck.” Ricky moaned in between kisses. James pulled back when he felt hands on his thighs. He looked down and saw Cristiano on his knees, pulling the zipper down on his jeans. James silently lifted his hips and Cristiano pulled his jeans and underwear off.

“Oh!” James let out a surprised gasp when he felt Cristiano grab his legs and pull him down the couch. He parted James’s legs and pulled them back so he could see his hole. “Cristiano…” James moaned when he felt Cristiano’s tongue at his hole. That made James squeeze Ricky’s cock and the older man let out a moan. Ricky leaned over to kiss James on the lips as Cristiano got their baby ready. Cristiano used his tongue and lubed fingers to get James ready for Ricky.

“Please…” James moaned out. Cristiano had turned him into a moaning, writhing mess. He was over the teasing and only Cristiano’s fingers inside of him. He needed more.

“I know what you need baby.” Ricky said and stood up to undress. Once he was naked, Cristiano moved out of the way so Ricky could take his place.

“Wait.” James said and, reluctantly, closed his legs. Ricky and Cristiano were both confused by his actions. “I want to ride you.” James said and Ricky smirked. James moved so Ricky could lay down on the couch. James carefully climbed on top of him and hovered his entrance over Ricky’s cock. They both let out a loud moan as James sat down on Ricky’s cock.

“This is so hot.” Cristiano mumbled as he watched James start to bounce on Ricky. Cristiano reached into his underwear and pulled out his cock, stroking himself as he watched James pleasure himself on Ricky’s cock. Cristiano stopped stroking himself and just pulled off his underwear. He walked closer to his two lovers on the couch as he stroked himself.

“Holy fuck.” Ricky moaned, his fingers gripped James’s hips tight as he rode him. Tomorrow, James would be bruised there. “You're amazing.”

“I know.” James said and gave him a wink. He reached up to make sure his crown was still in place before moving his hips again. He felt Cristiano climb onto the couch and move behind him. Cristiano placed kisses on his shoulders as he rode Ricky. He gasped when he felt Cristiano's fingers at his nipples, slowly teasing them as he moved his hips.

Ricky was in pure heaven every time James rolled his hips. “Oh…” Ricky moaned, his mouth hug open as James moved a bit faster. “James…” Ricky moaned. He could feel his stomach muscles starting to tighten and he couldn't stop his hips from thrusting up into his baby.

“Don't hold back.” James said and moved his hips faster. “Come in me.” James demanded and it didn't take Ricky much longer to fall over the edge. He gripped James’s hips and stilled him as he emptied into him.

“Oh fuck.” Ricky moaned as Cristiano slowly guided James off of Ricky’s cock. James gasped as Cristiano manhandled him onto his knees to kneel over Ricky. Before he could say anything, Cristiano was inside of him.

“Fuck! A little warning next time.” James moaned out as a jolt of pleasure went up his spine. He heard Cristiano chuckle behind him. He whined when he felt Ricky’s hand on his cock. “Don't…” James half-pleaded, but Ricky ignored him.

Cristiano moved his hips expertly, knowing exactly how to move to press all of James’s buttons. James was a moaning mess beneath him and the sounds James was making turned him on even more than he already was. James’s organs came on quickly and with no warning, Cristiano felt his baby tighten around his cock and his body shake.

“Shit, Cristiano.” James moaned as Cristiano fucked him through the orgasm. He could feel his thighs shaking as Cristiano used him, chasing his own pleasure. James moved back on him as best he could with shaking legs. He met Cristiano’s thrust until he felt the man still behind him.

“James!” Cristiano moaned as he came inside of James. He collapsed against James’s back, pressing kisses to James’s shoulders as he came down.

Ricky chuckled as he looked at James, the crown slightly off center on his head. “We can never tell Gio what we just did with that crown. She'll be highly upset.” He said and James laughed.

“I can definitely keep a secret.” James said and Cristiano nodded.

“This will just be our little thing.” Cristiano said and pressed a kiss to James’s cheek.

“Come on.” James said. “Let's get ready.” He said and disentangled himself from his lovers. “I can't wait until Neymar sees my crown. He's going to flip.”

* * *

“Oh! My! God!” Neymar yelled as James approached him outside the grand hall. Neymar was in awe as James stepped closer, dressed in a three piece black and white tuxedo and the crown perched neatly on top of his head. Neymar couldn't believe his eyes. As James reached him, Neymar reached up to gently touch the crown. “You truly are the queen now.”

“I know.” James blushed, accepting his fate.

“It's so beautiful.” Neymar spoke. “I'm so happy for you. This is amazing, and there are journalist here. Everyone will know.”

“I know...I'm a bit scared of that actually.” James admitted. “I'm not officially anything other than the finance minister. What do you think they'll write?” James wondered.

“I think the headline will read…” Neymar trailed off as he thought. “Meet James Rodriguez: The gorgeous Queen of Madrid.” Neymar teased and James laughed.

“Is that a Barcelona pin?” James asked as he noticed the small pin on the lapel of Neymar’s three piece gray suit. Neymar smiled and nodded.

“Lionel wanted me to wear it.” Neymar admitted.

“I guess I should call you queen now.” James teased.

“Shut up.” Neymar said with a smile.

“You don't like the teasing now, huh?” James questioned.

“What teasing?” Lionel asked as he came closer to them. He looked handsome in his gray three piece suit that was similar to Neymar’s. He wore the crown of Barcelona on his head. It was a silver piece. The silver band was covered in pearls, that signified the purity of Barcelona. Four arches sprung up from the band and in between each arch was a cross. The center of each cross was decorated with a sapphire. Where the four arches met sat a large sapphire. “I'm the only one allowed to tease Neymar.” Lionel joked as he wrapped an arm around Neymar’s waist.

“You look so handsome Thiago.” Neymar said. The young prince was in a suit that matched his father’s but now crown on his head. He was still too young for a crown.

“Thank you.” Thiago said with a blush.

“Nice crown.” Lionel said to James and James nodded. “Apart of the Crown Jewels of Madrid?” Lionel asked.

“It is now.” James answered. “Cristiano just had it made.” He said and Lionel nodded. It seemed Cristiano was very serious about James.

“James!” They heard a gasp from behind them and saw Dolores approach them. Cristiano, Ricky, and Junior trailed behind them. She was wearing a white dress, with long white gloves and shoes to match. A white fur shawl was draped over her shoulders and a diamond tiara was placed on her head, a large pearl sat in the middle of it. “You look amazing darling.” She said and cupped James’s cheeks. “A true prince.” She said and kissed him on the cheek.

Cristiano, Ricky, and Junior crowded around James. Cristiano and Ricky were both in tuxedos that matched James’s. Ricky wore a gold crown on his head. The band was covered in diamonds and fine gold lines came out of the band. Each gold stick was covered in diamonds. Cristiano wore the state crown of Madrid. It was a grand crown. The band was covered in rubies. The arches covered in emeralds. A large sapphire sat on top of the crown.

“You look amazing Junior.” James said to the little prince, dressed to match his parents.

“What about us?” Ricky asked and James shrugged.

“I guess you two look good.” He teased and they all let out a laugh. Cristiano and Ricky kissed James before Gio and Claudia came over to collect them. The followed them to the entrance of the grand hall. The doors opened and they all walked in. Cameras flashed as the door opened and they walked in. James could hear gasps and murmurs and he wasn't sure if they were surprised about his crown or surprised that Neymar was walking in alongside Lionel. He was sure their public relations team would come up with an explanation about Neymar’s position. They all took their places at the table. Cristiano between James and Ricky. Neymar next to James will Lionel was next to Neymar. Dolores next to Ricky and the two crown princes next to one another.

Lionel stood up to give a customary ending-of-visit speech, thanking Cristiano and Madrid for their hospitality. He talked about new beginnings for Barcelona and Madrid and hoped they're be closer in the future. He was happy to have made new friends and sad to be leaving some behind. James wasn't surprised when Lionel referenced Neymar in his speech, thanking him for making his children feel welcomed. At this point, Lionel had little cares for what others thought. Lionel finished his speech and Cristiano stood to make his own. He thanked Lionel for coming and being a great guest. He spoke of hopefulness for the future between the two nations and pointed out they were closer than ever before.

“It's sad that you'll be leaving.” Cristiano started to wrap up his speech. “But just know, you're always welcome and anytime you need something, you know who you can call for help. To Barcelona and Madrid! May God continue to Bless us all.” Cristiano said and everyone clapped as the king took his seat.

After the speeches, dinner was promptly served. The first course was a toasted brioche with fine cheese and truffle honey served on a frisée salad.

“I'm most sad to be leaving you behind.” Lionel whispered to Neymar, pretending he didn't know Neymar would be joining them.

“You won't have to leave me behind.” Neymar answered and Lionel gave him a shocked look.

“Really?” He asked, using his best acting and Neymar nodded. Lionel turned to his son and spoke to him.

“Guess who's coming with us to Barcelona.” Lionel said.

“Neymar?” Thiago questioned and Lionel nodded.

“Really?” Thiago asked and Lionel nodded again. The little boy’s face lit up with joy.

“You're gonna love Barcelona. We’re gonna have so much fun.” Thiago said to Neymar and then rattled off all the things he and Neymar could do.

The second course of chestnut fennel soup was served to all the guest.

“Don't be too long in coming to Barcelona.” Lionel said to Cristiano. “You'll want to be there for fashion week.”

“All you had to say was fashion.” Ricky teased. “He’ll be there no doubt.”

“When is fashion week in Barcelona?” Cristiano asked and Lionel explained Barcelona’s fashion week to Cristiano.

James cleared his throat after he took another bite of his soup. He felt that the soup had a little kick. He could normally handle spicy foods, but this was a bit much for him. He grabbed a glass of water and gulped it down, but it did nothing to cool him off.

“Are you okay?” Neymar asked him. “You're sweating.”

“The soup is spicy.” James said as he placed the glass of water down.

“What are you talking about? Chestnuts and fennel aren’t spicy.” Neymar said and James shook his head. He blinked a few times as his vision went in and out. It felt as if he was getting hotter and hotter by the second, like he was burning for the inside. He felt disoriented. Everyone’s voices sounded so far away, but they were sitting right next to him. Neymar was right….Fennel and chestnuts weren’t spicy. .

“Ra loup.” James tried to say ‘The soup’ but his speech was slurred and his tongue felt swollen..

“James?” Neymar questioned. “Are you okay?” Neymar asked. Cristiano looked over at James and saw that he didn't look good. He was sweating and looked pale.

“Are you okay baby?” Cristiano asked and James shook his head. He started to cough. Cristiano reached over to rub his back. “Did the soup go down wrong?” He asked and James shook his head. He coughed into his hand and looked down at it. His own blood was staring back at him.

“Oh my God! He coughed up blood.” Neymar half-shouted as he looked at James’s hands. He didn't get a chance to say anything else because James fell out of the chair onto the floor.

“James!” Cristiano yelled and went to James’s side.

“Someone call the doctor!” Lionel yelled.

“James!” Neymar yelled as he kneeled next to his friend.

James could hear all the commotion around him. He could see Cristiano and Neymar next to him. He could see Junior and Thiago crying as Dolores and Ricky held them. He could see Lionel directing traffic, clearing a way for the doctor and nurses to come check on him. Before his vision went black, he caught a glimpse of Francisco. He was smirking over a wine glass.

 

_ ‘That son of a bitch!’  _ James thought before his world went black.  _ ‘He got me.’ _


	14. Chapter 14

“Make way! Make way!” Lionel yelled as the royal physicians and nurses made their way into the hall and over to James.

“James!” Neymar yelled, tears filling his eyes as he looked down at his best friend, his brother, unconscious on the floor.

“Come on, Neymar.” Lionel said softly. “We have to let the doctors work.”

“I can't leave him.” Neymar said as Lionel picked him up by the shoulders.

“We’re not leaving James. We’re still here with him.” He said as he coaxed Neymar away from James. He brought him over to where Dolores was standing with his son. He held Neymar in his left arm and Thiago in the other.

Cristiano was pushed back by one of the nurses as they raced to save the finance minister. He went over to Ricky and Junior. He picked up Junior and held the crying boy while Ricky wrapped his arms around Cristiano.

“Is Pa going to be okay?” Junior asked between cries.

“Everything is going to be fine.” Cristiano whispered in his little boy's ear, unfazed by the fact that his son called James ‘Pa’.

He watched the doctors and nurses work on James. A few moments later, he watched as a gurney is rolled in. Once he sees the gurney, he realizes this is more serious than he originally thought.

“Get the room ready. Make sure a crash cart is available.” The lead physician told the lead nurse before the nurse left the room. An IV was hooked up to James and a tube placed down his throat. “On my count.” The lead physician counted to three and then James was lifted onto the gurney. He was quickly wheeled out of the grand hall and Cristiano followed alongside his family, Lionel, Neymar, and Thiago. The followed the team of physicians and nurses toward the medical unit that was inside the palace. The medical unit was in the basement of the palace, where it was more secure from any outside attacks. Once they were downstairs, the team brought James inside of the treatment room. Cristiano tried to follow but he was stopped by a nurse.

“I'm sorry but you can't come in, your majesty.” The nurse spoke.

“I can't leave him. He needs me.” Cristiano begged.

“I'm sorry but until we know what this is, it isn't safe….I'm really sorry my king.” She said and then slammed the door in the king’s face.

Cristiano just stood outside of the slammed door, unable to pick up his feet and move. He was too worried about James and he needed to be in that room with him. What if his James woke up and he was scared? He needed to be in there with him, to ease his fears and calm him down. He jumped when he felt a hand on his side. He turned to see Dolores next to him.

“Ma…” Cristiano started to whine.

“Come on, now.” Dolores started. “Be strong for Junior.” She said and Cristiano looked over her shoulders to see Junior with Ricky. His namesake was crying against his dad. Cristiano looked back at his mother and nodded before going over to his son and husband. He picked up Junior and held him close to his chest.

“All we can do is wait now.” Cristiano said and Ricky nodded. Ricky led them over to some chairs that lined the outside of the treatment rooms. The sat down and Cristiano placed Junior on his lap and hugged him. Lionel and Neymar sat across from them with Thiago on Lionel’s lap. Lionel wrapped his arm around Neymar and brought the crying man closer to his chest. It was silent, except for sniffling from Neymar and the boys. Everyone was just trying to process what had happened. James was fine one minute and the next, he was on the ground and coughing up blood.

They heard footsteps coming toward them and Cristiano looked up to see Sergio, Pilar, and Pique walking toward them. “The palace is on lockdown right now.” Sergio spoke. Sergio was the Minister of Defense. As well as defending the country from foreign and domestic threats, he was also in charge of defending the royal family and the palace. “No one is getting in or out. I’ve placed the journalist and news media far away from the medical unit.”

“None of the worker have been allowed to speak to the media. We are keeping everyone separate.” Pilar explained. As the Minister of Labor she was also over the palace employees, as well as fostering and improving profitable employment opportunities for the public.

“Here is his crown.” Pique spoke up and slowly held out James’ crown toward Cristiano. Cristiano slowly lifted his hand and took the crown from Pique. He clutched it in his free hand while he held onto his son with his other hand. “Do we know how he is?” Pique asked and Cristiano shook his head.

“They took him in the room and they haven’t given any updates. They wouldn’t let me in.” Cristiano explained and the trio nodded. They found chairs to sit in next to Lionel and waited for some news alongside the royal family. Silence once again fell upon the room as everyone returned to their thoughts.

No one kept track of the time and they were unsure how much time had passed before the door to the treatment room opened and the doctors and nurses emerged from the room. They all stood up quickly and went over to the medical team.

“How’s James?” Ricky was the first one to ask, but everyone had that question on the tip of their tongues.

The head doctor, Doctor Iglesias, sighed and slipped off her glasses as the royals and ministers approached him. She calculated how she should break the news, and then decided to just be blunt. “Minister Rodriguez was poisoned.” She announced to the small crowd.

“Poisoned?” Cristiano exclaimed. He heard everyone around him gasp at the news. “How could he be poisoned?” He asked.

“You mean food poisoning?” Dolores questioned, trying to remain optimistic.

“Not food poisoning in the traditional sense.” Doctor Iglesias began. “His food was laced with a poisonous substance.” She added and another round of gasp came out of them. Someone purposely poisoned James and tried to kill him.

“There are antidotes to those kinds of things.” Neymar speaks up. “He’ll be okay, right?” Neymar questioned.

Doctor Iglesias sighed. “This poison, it was a rare but deadly poison.” She started to explain. “We’ve done all we can for him. Now, it’s up to Minister Rodriguez to recover. He’s unconscious and there is no timetable on when he’ll wake up. He’ll be monitored around the clock of course.” She explained. They all fell silent again, fully aware of what this meant. If the doctor said they couldn’t do anything else for him, then the medical team was expecting James to die.

“Can we see him?” Junior’s tiny voice broke through the silence. He raised his head from his father’s shoulder so he could look toward the doctor.

“Of course.” The doctor answered and gave him a small smile. “Feel free to visit him. The nurses will come in every hour. I’ll be back in the morning, unless there is a major change.” She finished and excused herself and the rest of the staff, leaving James’ family alone.

“Neymar…” Cristiano started, his voice wavered but he managed to hold back his tears. “Why don’t you visit with James first.” He offered and Neymar nodded, not arguing with his king.

“You go in first and we’ll be in.” Lionel said and placed a kiss to the side of Neymar’s head before letting him go. Cristiano watched Neymar disappear inside of the room before turning to Sergio.

“Poison?” Pilar questioned. “Who would do such a thing?” She asked. James had been nothing but nice to everyone since he rose to his status. Who would want the innocent looking James dead?

“We need to find out.” Cristiano spoke and turned to Sergio.

“I’m on it.” Sergio said. “I’m going to have everyone interviewed, starting with the cooks and the servers. I’ll figure out who did this.”

“Thank you Sergio.” Cristiano thanked him. Sergio nodded and lead his lovers away from the medical unit. He had a lot of work to do and he would need their help.

Neymar slowly pushed opened the door to James’ room and walked in. He closed it softly behind him before turning toward James on the bed. Neymar looked at James and noticed how pale he was. He also looked thinner which Neymar didn’t think was possible, but James’s face looked smaller. He walked over to the bed and pressed his hand to James’ check. His skin was warm, warmer than normal. Neymar assumed it was an effect of the poison.

“Oh James…” Neymar started, letting tears slip from his eyes. “You better get better. I know you can hear me bitch.” Neymar stated, not actually knowing if James could hear him but he chose to believe he could. “You have to get better. Our lives finally started getting better, so you have to get better. You have to wake up and be the Queen of Madrid and as queen, you have to come visit me in Barcelona.” Neymar used his other hand to wipe the tears from his cheeks and eyes. “You’re all I have James. I know this is selfish, but you can’t leave me by myself.”

Neymar looked over his shoulder when he heard Lionel come into the room with a sleeping Thiago in his arms. The little prince had cried himself to sleep. Lionel quickly crossed the room and used his free hand to wipe the tears from Neymar’s cheeks. “I can’t lose my brother Lionel.” Neymar cried as Lionel pulled Neymar against him.

“You won’t lose him.” Lionel assured him. “Everything will be fine. James is a fighter.” He said and looked passed Neymar at James. The younger man laying on the hospital bed didn’t look like his normal self, but James was tough. He’d fight this. “James wouldn’t make me out to be a liar. He knows I’m trying to woo you.” Lionel said and Neymar let out a chuckle. Neymar turned away from Neymar and moved to place a kiss on James’ forehead. “I love you James.”

They walked out of the room and Lionel took Neymar and his son up to his room to sleep. Dolores walked into the room next and stood at James’ side. She looked up at the ceiling and sighed. “You and I both know I don’t deserve him.” She said to her God. “I’ve done horrible things. Things I am ashamed of And things that were wrong, but had to be done. Please don’t punish my son for my wrong doings. Don’t take their happiness away.” Dolores said and turned to look at James again. “Oh baby…” She started and cupped his cheek. “Take this time to rest and then you have to wake up, and get back to work.” She started. “Who is going to help me raise Junior? And who is going to give me more grandchildren? I know you can convince those two to have more children.” She said and leaned down to kiss his cheek. “I love you.”

Dolores left the room and was quickly replaced with Cristiano, Ricky, and Junior. The three walked into the room and Cristiano wanted to break down as soon as he saw James on the bed, but he had to be strong for his son. He held his son tightly as they moved into the room and over to the bedside. Ricky stood next to Cristiano and grabbed his free hand, squeezing it tightly as they looked at James. The three didn’t say anything as they looked down at the love of their lives laying across the bed, hanging on to his life by a thread.

“Pa is going to be okay.” Junior spoke up after a few moments. “We have unfinished business on the pitch.” Junior explained and Cristiano let out a chuckle.

“James definitely wouldn’t leave you hanging, baby. He loves you.” Ricky said and moved over to kiss Junior on his cheek.

“I love him too.” Junior spoke, his eyes welling up with tears. His Pa had to be okay. He didn’t want his Pa to die.

“Give James a kiss.” Cristiano said and cleared his throat. He saw the tears forming in Junior’s eyes and it was breaking his already sore heart. He leaned over so Junior could press a kiss to James’ forehead. Cristiano then kissed James on the lips. He moved back and Ricky moved forward to kiss James on the lips.

“We love you James.” Ricky whispered to James before standing up. “Come on, we need rest.” Ricky said and wrapped his arm around Cristiano’s waist as they walked out of the room and went back upstairs to the main part of the home. Ricky was sure they wouldn’t sleep tonight due to their worries, but there was nothing more they could for James right now. Tonight, they would rest and tomorrow, they would try to avenge James.

* * *

“What the fuck, dude!” Danilo was hysterical as he entered Francisco’s office. Abelardo followed in behind him and rolled his eyes as Danilo ranted and raved. It had been a couple hours since the incident and everyone was being interviewed by Sergio and his staff. They started with the kitchen and wait staff before moving on to the journalist and partygoers. The talk must have gotten back to Danilo, who was pacing across the room. He closed and locked the door behind him and turned to watch Danilo and Francisco talk.

“They’re saying James was poisoned!” He exclaimed as the older minister sat down behind his desk and just stared up at the young man as if he was bored of it all. “You told me that stuff I put in his soup was just a laxative! You said he would shit his pants in front of everyone and be embarrassed by the media that was there! You gave me poison instead!” He exclaimed and Francisco smirked.

“Oh, is that what I gave you?” Francisco faked innocence. “I must have mixed up my poison with my laxatives.” He said and Abelardo let out a laugh.

“I can’t believe this! You used me to kill a man!” Danilo half-yelled.

“What’s the matter. Don’t you hate him?” Francisco questioned.

“I didn’t like him, but I didn’t want to kill him!” Danilo explained. He had always been jealous of James. James was a better dancer, a better performer, and stole his place. He should have been front and center. He should have stolen the king’s heart and fallen into his bed. He should be in James’ place. With all of that said, Danilo didn’t want to kill him. He just wanted to make James undesirable for a moment.

“I just wanted to knock him off his high horse for a little bit...fuck!” Danilo stopped pacing and looked over at Francisco. “If you think I’m going down for this by myself, you’re dead wrong. I’m not going down for this. I’ll tell them you tricked me into doing this. I’m not going down for this. I’m not going to jail for you two. I won’t!” Danilo explained and Francisco let out a chuckle.

“You don’t have to worry about going to jail for us Danilo.” Francisco said and watched as Abelardo came up behind the young man. “You’re not going to live long enough for you to go down for us. We have to cover our tracks.”

“Wha-.” Danilo was cut off when Abelardo placed a plastic bag over Danilo’s head and started to struggle against the man behind him. He couldn’t get away from the man as he gasped for air. He knew this was too good to be true and he should have listened to his first instinct, but he went against it in order to humiliate James. His last wish as he felt his life slipping away from him was that James would somehow survive this whole ordeal and embarrass Francisco.

Abelardo pulled the bag off of Danilo’s head when the younger man collapsed onto the ground. “Is he dead?” Francisco asked and Abelardo shook his head.

“Just unconscious for now.” He said after he kissed Danilo’s pulse and found it present but weak.

“Here's the note.” Francisco said and reached into his desk drawer. He pulled out a note in a clear plastic bag. Abelardo grabbed the note with his gloved hands and went back to Danilo’s body. He took the plastic off the note and grabbed the younger man’s hands, pressing them to the note so his fingerprints were on them.

“Made it look good.” Francisco said and his friend nodded.

“It’ll be good.” He said and then grabbed a suitcase that he stored in the office earlier that day. He placed Danilo’s body in the case and zipped it up. He then grabbed a duffle bag before wheeling the suitcase out of the office. The halls were empty due to Sergio questioning all the staff, so he was able to move freely through the halls with his normally out of place suitcase and duffle bag.

He made his way through the halls and to the entertainers’ quarters. He peeked inside and wasn’t surprised that the main room was empty since everyone had been gathered up for questioning. Abelardo walked into the room and locked the door behind him, incase anyone finished with questioning and came back. He walked across the main area and walked over to the staircase that lead to the upstairs of the room. He carried the heavy suitcase and duffle bag up the stairs and toward the middle of the banister.

He opened the suitcase and Danilo was still unconscious. He put the duffle bag down and unzipped it, pulling the already-made noose out of the bag. He slipped the noose around Danilo’s neck before tying the other end to the banister. He pulled the note out of the duffle bag and took off the plastic. He left the note on the floor next to the banister where he tied the noose. He then picked up Danilo’s body and picked him up and rolled his body off the second floor banister.

When Danilo’s body dropped, his neck didn’t snap like Abelardo had hoped. Instead, the jolt woke the younger man up and he struggled against the noose. The older man sighed and started to gather up his things. He hoped Danilo’s neck would have snapped, so he wouldn’t have to suffer but that wasn’t in the cards for the younger man. He gathered up all of his things and walked downstairs. He turned back to look at the younger man, still struggling against the noose. The younger man reached out toward Abelardo, trying to speak against the restraints but couldn’t. If he could speak, Abelardo would know that he was wishing bad things on him and Francisco.

“I’ll see you on the other side kid.” Abelardo spoke and gave Danilo nod before walking out of the room, leaving Danilo to suffocate to death. The older man walked calmly back to Francisco’s office and closed the door behind him. “It’s done.” He told Francisco and his boss nodded.

“Now, we wait for James to die.” Francisco said and relaxed into his chair.

“He’ll be dead by tomorrow afternoon.” Abelardo claimed.

“And everything will be back to normal by tomorrow night.”


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dolores is on a mission to figure out who did this to James while Sergio thinks he's solved the case and Neymar just overthinks.

_ James walked outside of the palace and brought his hand up to shield his eyes from the hot sun since he forgot his sunglasses inside. He was dressed in jean shorts and a T-shirt, and was just looking to relax with his family today. He followed the sound of laughter through the yard and over to the pitch in the backyard. He found Cristiano, Ricky, Neymar, and Lionel playing with the children.  _

_ Junior was taller and looked older than James remembered. He had definitely hit puberty and had a growth spurt. He was almost as tall as Cristiano. There were two other children chasing Cristiano for the ball. The boy and the girl were maybe six or seven. The boy had Ricky’s nose and the girl looked just like James. Thiago had grown just as tall as Junior and had managed to steal the ball away from Cristiano. He passed the ball to Mateo, who was much older as well. No longer was he a baby in Neymar’s arms and calling out for his ‘Ney’. He was about nine and he was definitely influenced by Neymar due to the way he was dressed. He had Neymar’s style and if you didn’t look for too long, you would think he was Neymar’s biological son. He passed the ball to another boy that looked just like Neymar, expect the young boy had blond hair. The young boy, who looked to about six, kicked the ball into the net. _

_ “Yeah! Good job, Davi!” Neymar exclaimed and picked the boy up, pressing a kiss to his chubby cheeks. The boy, Davi, giggled as Neymar kissed him. “Good job Mateo on the assist.” Neymar added as he walked over to Mateo and kissed his cheek. _

_ “My sons are stars.” Lionel exclaimed and Cristiano chuckled as Lionel bragged about his son’s football skills. _

_ “Looks like we need help.” Ricky says to his children. “Don’t you think pa should come help us? Huh, Junior? Mateo?” Ricky asked and the kids nodded.   _

_ The little girl looked over at James and waved him over. “Come help us, Pa! They’re winning.” Her tiny voice carried across the field to him and James smiled. _

_ “I’ll be right there, Eva!” James yelled without thinking and was surprised at himself. How did he know her name was Eva? Did she just call him Pa? Why does she look just like me? Why did he have all of these questions? _

_ “This life is perfect, isn’t it?” Dolores appeared beside him and asked. James was startled because she appeared out of nowhere and he hadn’t seen her walk up. He quickly regained his composure and nodded at her question. _

_ “It is perfect.” He answered with a smile. He never thought he would be fortunate enough to have a life and family like this. _

_ “Do you love life?” She asked and he nodded. _

_ “Of course.” _

_ “Then you have to wake up.” She said and James gave her a confused look. “You can’t have this life if you don’t wake up.” _

_ “What? What are you talking about?” James asked. “I am awake.” _

_ “You have to wake up, baby.” Dolores said again. “We miss you and you have to wake up.” _

_ “Is this a joke?” James asked. “I am awake. I’m outside, not in bed” James said. “What are you talking about, Dolores?” He asked again and Dolores raised her hand to cup his cheek, caressing it gently. _

_ “You have to wake up.” She repeated and James gave her a confused look. He had to figure out what she was talking about. _

Dolores sighed as she dipped the towel into the bowl of warm water on the table beside the bed. He squeezed out the excess water and then turned back to the James, who was still lying on the bed unconscious. She carefully pressed the towel to his face and started to clean him. She didn’t sleep the night before and as soon as the sun was up, she came downstairs to check on James. Cristiano and Ricky were already in the room when she arrived. She sent them out to eat and check on Junior, so she could have some time with James. 

She slowly cleaned his face and let out another sigh. “You’ve had enough rest. You have to wake up now, baby. Cristiano and Ricky are wrecks. Neymar is a wreck. We’re all wrecks. Junior misses his pa and even Thiago wants his uncle James back. I didn’t know you were the missing piece to our puzzle until now. If you leave us now, we’ll never be able to put our picture together.” She said and looked over James’ face. She could see his eyes moving behind his eyelids. “What’s going in there, baby?” She breathed out and watched his eyes move. “I know you’re trying, baby. You just need a little help and I’m going to help you. I’m going to help you come back to us.”

* * *

Cristiano hugged Junior to his chest as Ricky wrapped his arms around his shoulders. His eyes were red from lack of sleep, but also the tears he cried all night over James and the thought of losing him. Ricky and Cristiano had held one another last night as the cried tears over James. At first light, they were out of bed and dressed to see James. They rushed downstairs to see their baby, hoping to see him sitting up in bed and smiling at the both of them. James would cup their faces and tell them that everything would be okay between kisses. Instead, they were met with the same sight that they faced last night. James was still unconscious on the bed. They stayed with James until Dolores came downstairs and kicked them out.

Junior had finally woken up when they came back from the medical unit. He was already dressed and waiting for his dads. He ran to both of them and asked about James. Cristiano picked him up and went over to the couch, placing his son on his lap. He explained that James was still asleep and he wasn’t ready to wake up yet. Junior asked when he would be ready to wake up and Cristiano shrugged. Ricky told Junior that we had to have patience.

Cristiano and Ricky sat down on the couch and quietly held their son. They didn’t know what else to do at the moment. Sergio hadn’t provided them with any updates and since Cristiano had declared James family to the press, he technically couldn’t investigate the matter. Matters involving the royal family were always investigated by the Minister of Defense. Junior had fallen asleep on Cristiano’s lap and he got up to lay his son on his bed.

The was knock at the door and Ricky quickly got up and answered the door before they woke up Junior. He opened the door and first saw Sergio who was still wearing the clothes he wore the night before. Pilar, Pique, Neymar, and Lionel were behind Sergio. They all looked like they hadn’t slept. Red eyes and dark circles had formed under their eyes. Pilar and Pique were still in their formal clothes while Neymar and Lionel were dressed in old sweatpants and a T-shirt.

“I have news.” Sergio spoke and held up a folder.

Ricky nodded and looked back at Cristiano. He waved him over toward the door. “Junior is sleeping. Let’s talk outside.” Ricky said and moved out of the way so Cristiano could exit the room. Ricky exited behind him and carefully closed the door behind them. “What do you have?” Ricky asked as he reached down to hold Cristiano’s hand.

“A palace entertainer was found hanging in their quarters.” Sergio started. “He hung himself and left a note confessing to poisoning James.” He finished and Cristiano felt himself grow angry. That coward wasn’t man enough to face the consequences for his actions. He would have loved to place him in jail and throw away the key.

“Who was it?” Ricky asked. The name of the man didn’t really matter to him but if-when James woke up, he deserved to know who poisoned him.

Sergio opened up the folder and read the name off the document. “Danilo Luiz da Silva.”

“Danilo…” Neymar gasped as Lionel wrapped his arm around Neymar’s shoulders.

“Did you know him?” Lionel asked and Neymar nodded.

“He was a bitch.” Neymar admitted. “He never liked us. When we came to the palace, like all of the entertainers, you have to do a preliminary audition. Mrs. Elania fell in love with James and I. She thought we were great dancers and loved our looks and our attitude. Danilo used to be the lead but after we came, she started rotating the lead between myself and James. Danilo became jealous and always made nasty comments and tried to make our lives hell.” Neymar said and shook his head. “Danilo was a menace, but I never thought he was a killer.”

“Well, it looks like he was.” Sergio said and closed the folder. “And it looks like the investigation is over, but how is James?” He asked and Cristiano sighed.

“He’s still the same.” Cristiano answered and Sergio nodded. “Thanks for working through the night. Get some rest, man.” He said and hugged Sergio before he left with his two lovers. Cristiano looked over at Lionel and let out another sigh.

“Will you be leaving tomorrow then?” Cristiano asked and Lionel shook his head.

“I’m going to stay until something changes with James.” He answered and pulled Neymar close to his body. He wanted to be here for Neymar. “Most of my court will go back tomorrow. The kids will stay here with me.”

“Of course.” Cristiano said. The adults heard Cristiano’s door open and Junior popped his head out.

“What’s going on?” Junior asked.

“I’ll see you two later.” Cristiano said and quickly went inside of the room alongside Ricky.

Lionel and Neymar turned away from the door and silently walked back to Lionel’s room. The couple walked into the room and Neymar sighed as he sat down on the bed. “Fucking Danilo…” Neymar sighed as Lionel sat next to him and wrapped his arms around Neymar and pressed a kiss to his temple. “I can’t believe it.”

“Jealously is a powerful motivator.” Lionel replied.

“I know it’s wrong to talk badly about the dead…” Neymar started and turned his head to look at Lionel. “But I never thought Danilo was smart enough to do something like this.” Neymar explained and let out a chuckle. “He wasn’t the sharpest knife in the drawer...and where would he even get poison?” Neymar questioned. “He wasn’t smart enough to make it and he didn’t have a lot of friends in high places.” Neymar explained. As thoughts ran through his mind, Danilo killing James made less and less sense to him.

“You said Danilo hated you and James.” Lionel started. “When you hate someone, you’ll be willing to do whatever to hurt them.” Lionel added.

“Danilo was the type of mean guy that would want to embarrass you. Danilo would have put a laxative in our food so we’d shit our pants in a room full of important people...that’s the type of person Danilo was.” Neymar explained.

“Maybe...something pushed him over the edge.” Lionel added. Neymar let out a sigh and pulled away from Lionel. Lionel was confused by the action and moved in for more cuddles, but Neymar stopped him and shook his head.

“What if I pushed him over the edge?” Neymar questioned.

“What are you talking about?” Lionel asked.

“This...us…our relationship.” Neymar said and pointed between them. “Danilo was jealous of James because he was with Ricky and Cristiano. What if I pushed him over the edge with being with you?” Neymar questioned. “What if my relationship with you enraged him and that’s why he tried to kill James?”

“That’s nonsense.” Lionel answered but Neymar wasn’t listening.

“It’s all my fault. I always edged on Danilo. James would ignore him, but I always talked back. I fought back and always defended the both of us from his words and actions. We would always get into little spats and for the most part, I would come out on top. Maybe he could handle James being with Cristiano and Ricky because James paid him no attention, but he couldn’t handle me being with a king.” Neymar explained. “Maybe he was actually trying to kill me.”

“Neymar, this is ridiculous.” Lionel added and Neymar shook his head as tears started to fall from his eyes. “You’re just thinking too much.”

“It’s all my fault, Lionel. It’s all my fault.” Neymar cried. “I should have been like James and just left him alone. Maybe he wouldn’t have been so mad at me or James.” Neymar explained through sobs. “I got my brother hurt. He might die because of me.”

“Oh, Neymar…” Lionel grabbed Neymar and pulled him against his chest. “None of this is your fault. You always protected James from Danilo. Nothing you did put him in any danger. This was the action of a man that just couldn’t handle where he was in his life and decided to take it out on James. You didn’t do anything wrong. You’re working yorself up for no reason.” Lionel said and placed a kiss to Neymar’s temple. Neymar nodded as he buried his face in Lionel’s shoulder. “You need some rest. You didn’t sleep last night.” Lionel offered.

“Neither did you.” Neymar responded. “Lay with me, please. At least until I fall asleep.” Neymar said and Lionel nodded. He helped Neymar settle under the covers before laying with him underneath them and held his lover close to his body.  He closed his eyes and due to his lack of sleep the night before, he quickly fell asleep against Neymar. 

* * *

_ “Dolores!” James yelled as he chased after her. She had walked back inside the palace and James followed her. “Dolores! Wait!” He yelled and she stopped. She turned around to face him as watched as he caught up to her. “What do you mean I have to wake up? I am up?” _

_ “Are you really?” She questioned and James gave her a confused look. _

_ “Yes…” He answered hesitantly. He had to up if he was having a conversation with her, but her attitude made him have second thoughts. _

_ “What's the last thing you remember?” She asked and James thought for a second. _

_ “Being outside with you and everyone else.” He answered. _

_ “Before that?” She asked and James stopped to think. _

_ His mind was blank and all he could remember was darkness coming over him. “I don’t...darkness.” James started. “I don't remember anything. It's all dark.” James some and started to panic. “Why is everything dark?” _

_ “Why is everything dark?” She asked and James sighed in frustration. _

_ “Could you stop being cryptic and answer my questions?” He yelled. He didn't know what was going on and it was safe to say that he was about to have a major meltdown if he didn't figure this all out soon. “Why is there darkness? Why don't I remember anything else? What's going on? Is this a dream? Am I asleep? Is that why you want me to wake up?” James rattled off questions at a quick pace and hoped Dolores would answer him. _

_ Dolores gave him a small smile and waved her hand in a ‘follow me’ motion before turning around and walking down the hall. James quickly followed behind her. He wanted to ask her where they were going but he figured she wouldn't answer him. As they walked, James noticed that the palace was too quiet. He finally noticed it was empty, except for the two of them. He knew then that something definitely wasn't right. The palace was always buzzing with workers and ministers. Something's was always going on and it only went quiet in bad times. _

_James rounded the corner and followed Dolores to the staircase. They walked down and into the_ _basement area where the underground medicinal unit was. His heart started to race as they descended the stairs. Was someone sick? Had someone died? That would explain the quietness in the palace. His hands shook as he gripped the railing, his nerves getting the best of him as he stepped off the stairs and onto the flat ground. The walked across the medical unit and over to one of the treatment rooms. They stopped outside of the door and Dolores looked over at James._

_ “Go in.” She stated. _

_ “In afraid to.” He responded, scared at what he might see. _

_ “If you want your questions answered, then you'll have to go in.” She explained. _

_ James chewed on his lip as he contemplated his options. He could be blissfully unaware of what was going on behind the door. He could easily pretend everything was okay and go about his life. Dolores wasn't forcing him, so maybe it wasn't that big of a deal, but curious side of him would never let him rest until he figured out what was going behind this door. _

_ He placed his hand on the door and paused for a moment. He looked over at Dolores and she gave him a reassuring smile. He then turned back towards the door and slowly pushed it open. He entered the dimly lit room at a turtle’s pace, Dolores following in behind him. He approached the hospital bed in the middle of the room and gasped. He looked down at himself laying on the bed, hooked up to IVs and an oxygen mask on his face. _

_ “What?” He looked over at Dolores and then back at himself laying on the bed. “Is that really me?” He asked. “How? Why? Is this a dream? Am I dreaming?” _

_ “Somewhat…” She answered and James turned back to look at her. _

_ “I'm not dreaming...I'm in a coma.” He stated and she nodded. He was slowly starting to put everything together. That was really him lying in the bed. “How did this happen?” _

_ “You don't remember?” She questioned and he shook his head. _

_ “My mind is blank. I can't remember. Was it an accident? A car accident?” James questioned and she shook her head. _

_ “Let me help you remember…” She trailed off and then disappeared from his side. _

_ “Wait! Where-.” _

James was sit standing by his body that was lying on the bed, but the room was lit up and Dolores, the real one, was sitting at his bedside.

“You know who did this to you.” Dolores started and James listened intently. “And you're a smart boy. If you had enemies, you would have told someone.” She said and James’ eyes widened as the scene flashed before his eyes. He remembered the state dinner, eating the weird tasting soup, coughing up his own blood, falling out of his chair, and seeing Francisco smirking at his world went dark.

_ “That motherfucker.” He swore and the heart rate monitor started to beep a bit faster. Francisco thought he had won this game between them, but James was going to wake up and nail that son of a bitch to the wall. _

Dolores looked at the monitor and then looked back at James. “You told someone…” She's said and reached up to hold his hand. James could feel the weight of her hand on his own. He wished he could clutch her hand as well. “Did you tell Cristiano?” She asked and he scoffed. Cristiano was too over dramatic to tell.

“No, you wouldn't have told him. He overreacts to everything.” She said. “Ricky?” She questioned. “No because Ricky would have told Cristiano.” She reasoned. “Neymar? Neymar probably would have worried too much...Leo?”

“ _ Yes!” James said. “I told Leo. I gave him a flash drive.” _

Dolores’ eyes widened as the rate of James’ heart sped up and the monitor started to beep rapidly. “You told Leo.” She said and the monitor continued to beep. “What did you tell him? Who your enemies were?”

_ “Yes. I told him! I gave him a flash drive! It's all about Francisco! Francisco did this to me! That son of bitch tried to kill me.” James yelled and wished Dolores could hear him. _

“Who?” Dolores asked. “Was it-” She stopped when the door flew open. A nurse and doctor stepped in and rushed over to James’ body.

“I'm sorry. You have to leave. We have to get his heart rate down.” The doctor explained.

“ _ No!” James yelled. “No! Don't make her leave. She was about to ask me something.” He whined _ . _ “Please, ask me about Francisco!” _

Dolores nodded and leaned over to place a kiss on James’ cheek. “I'll figure this out. You just focus on waking up.” She whispered to him before standing up and making her way out of the room.

_ “Don't go!” James yelled out as if Dolores could actually hear him. He watched her leave out of the room and sighed. He was disappointed that Dolores was escorted out of the room, but he believed her. He knew she would figure this out. _

_ She had to. _

 


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dolores tries to get to the bottom of James' attack while James tries to make sense of it all.

Leo sat up straight in bed when he heard loud banging on his door. He had been in such a deep sleep that banging startled him awake. Neymar let out a groan next to him and started to move. “Stay here. I'll be back.” He said and gave Neymar a kiss on the cheek before sliding off the bed. He quickly made his way over to the door and threw it open. “Dolores, wh-”

“What did James tell you?” She cut him off.

“About what?” Leo asked.

“About his enemies.” She explained. “Was James in trouble? Did he tell you that he was having problems with someone?” She asked.

Leo’s eyes widened as the conversation he had with James in Cristiano’s office dawned on him. How could he forget about that conversation? “Oh my God. I should kick myself.” He said and went back into the room. He grabbed his suit jacket that was on the floor and went through it before pulling out a flash drive. He walked back over to Dolores and held it in front of her face.

“Forgive me.” He said as he showed off the flash drive to her. “I'm a fucking idiot.”

* * *

_ The Dolores of his mind reappeared next to him. “So are you my subconscious?” He asked. “Why did I pick you to represent that?” He asked and Dolores shrugged. _

_ “It's your mind. Your subconscious. You knew something wasn't right the moment you stepped into the fake outside and I appeared to tell you that your suspicions were right.” She answered. _

_ “I wouldn't have believe anyone else.” James spoke, answering his own question. “I would have thought anyone else was playing a trick on me…You’re always honest and straightforward with me.” He explained and she nodded. “So...how do I wake up?” James asked. _

_ “Honey…” She started. “If I knew that, you'd be awake.” _

_ “I want to wake up.” James said to ‘Dolores’ as he watched his body lay motionless on the bed. _

_ “I understand that.” Dolores answered as she stood next to James. “I want you to wake up too.” _

_ “So how do I do that?” James asked again, expecting a different answer, and Dolores chuckled. _

_ “If I knew that, you'd be awake already.” She repeated and James sighed. _

_ “I want to complain about how this isn't fair, but I know you're going to tell me that life isn't fair.” He said and she nodded. “But still, it isn't fair. My life was just starting to go right and now I'm laying in a hospital bed dying.” _

_ “You're not dying...yet.” Dolores said and James frowned. _

_ “What do you mean? Yet?” He asked and she didn't say anything. “You're not going to tell me anything.” _

_ “Where’s the fun in that?” She asked and James rolled his eyes. _

_ “If I die, you die too.” James reminded her and she shrugged. _

_ “Still…” She started. “There are some things I can't tell but don't worry, everything is moving along according to plan.” _

_ “What plan?” James questioned. _

_ “I'm your subconscious. You should know the plan already.” She stated and James rolled his eyes. _

_ What they hell was she talking about? _

* * *

“Cristiano!” Dolores yelled as she made her way into the bedroom. Cristiano and Ricky were laying in bed with Junior between them when she came storming in. Leo and Neymar followed in behind her.

“What? What's wrong?” Cristiano sat up and looked at the trio as they entered. “Is something wrong with James?”

“Yes. No. I mean yes, but not in a medical sense.” Leo tried to explain as he stumbled over his words.

“What's going on?” A sleepy Junior questioned as he looked around at the adults.

“Go back to sleep Junior. You need your rest.” Ricky said and kissed Junior on the forehead. He got off the bed and motioned for all of them to go into their private living room. They all followed Ricky out of the bedroom and into the private living room. Ricky closed the door to the bedroom so they wouldn't disturb Junior.

“What's going on?” Ricky asked them as he moved from the door and over to the group.

“I had a conversation with James before he was poisoned. With all the commotion, I forgot about the conversation until now.” Lionel explained.

“Okay...what was it about?” Cristiano asked. Lionel pulled out the flash drive and showed it to Cristiano.

“That day in your office after you and the others left, James gave me this.” Lionel started and Cristiano leaned in closer to hear the king of Barcelona. He remembered specifically the day Lionel and James stayed behind to talk. He questioned James about it and James just said it was to bust Lionel’s ball about Neymer, threatening to kill the king if he hurt his bestfriend. Cristiano believed him, of course. He had no reason not to, but apparently he did have a reason.

“He told me that if anything ever happened to him, then to give you this. He didn't tell me what was on this or why I needed to give it to you. I asked him if he was in danger and if he wanted to come to Barcelona for a while, but he said no. He said everyone has enemies and that his place was here, beside you two.” Lionel explained. “I'm sorry. In the confusion, I forgot about this until Dolores reminded me.” He apologized.

“I'll get my laptop.” Ricky said and quickly moved off the couch and over to the corner of the room. He grabbed his laptop off the desk and brought it over to them. He took the flash drive from Lionel and inserted it into the computer. Opening the file, he found a spreadsheet filled with numbers. “Neymar, what am I looking at?” Ricky asked him. He figured the numbers had something to do with the royal accounting, but he couldn't decipher them.  

Neymar moved away from Lionel to look over Ricky’s shoulder. He read what was on the computer screen and his eyes widened. “Fuck! I should have known! That's son of a bitch! I'm going to kill him.”

“What? Who?” Cristiano asked. “What's going on?”

“Francisco…” Neymar started. “Francisco did this. Francisco tried to kill James. I know he did.”

“Wait, how do you know that?” Dolores asked. “That's a big accusation to throw around.”

“Because we found out that Francisco had been stealing from you all for years.” Neymar revealed and that made the royal family gasp. “He's been stealing from the public works fund, writing off projects as legitimate when they weren't. He was just pocketing the money himself. We found out and James confronted him. He made Francisco a deal: if he actually did the projects, then he wouldn't tell you about the theft. He'd correct the entries and make everything right, but he would have had to get it all done in three months because-”

“Our quarterly reports.” Cristiano finished and Neymar nodded.

“If he didn't get it done in three months, James would have been forced to tell you about it.” Neymar explained. “I mentioned to James that it looked like Francisco wasn't going to finish, but he told me not to worry about it. I guess he had already put all of this together.” He added. “James probably knew he wouldn’t finish and put all this together to turn into you, but to also save his own ass in case Francisco tried anything.” Neymar explained. “Fuck! I should have known he’d do something like this. That slick bastard.”

“Wait, before we start accusing him of attempted murder. This only proves that he’s been stealing from the crown.” Ricky said. “We can’t go public with the attempted murder plot until we have solid proof.” Ricky reasoned. Francisco still had his supporters and if they accused him of attempted murder without any proof, that could potentially cause something as severe as a civil war.

“We don’t need any more proof. Him stealing is enough to send him to jail.” Lionel spoke.

“But he can come back from that.” Cristiano started to explain. “He can make up some sob story about how he was going through a rough patch in his life and come back from the stealing. He can’t come back from attempted murder. I want his reputation destroyed. I want him to rot in jail. I want him ruined for what he did.” Cristiano explained with anger in voice. How dare Francisco do this to him, how dare he try to take away his love.

“How do we get the proof?” Neymar asked and the room became quiet. No one had any ideas of how to get what they wanted out of this situation.

“I think I might know how.” Dolores spoke up after a few moments. “It’ll put James in harm's way but if we plan this right…”

“What are you thinking, mom?” Cristiano asked.

“We’ll need Georgina and Claudia on this as well.” Dolores spoke. “We need to contact the media and say that James will be fine. If Francisco wants James dead, then he’ll try again. If it’s not Francisco and it’s someone else, that person will try again too.” She explained and they all nodded. If someone wanted James dead, they would try again if James turned out to be okay.

“I’ll call Claudia and Gio.” Ricky said before leaving to grab his phone and call their two assistants. “We’ll catch someone with this plan, even if it’s not Francisco.” He added before leaving to make the call.

“I should have known all along.” Neymar spoke. “Danilo couldn’t have pulled off something like this. He didn’t have the resources and he wasn’t smart enough to pull something like this off…” Neymar said and then gasped. “Oh Danilo…”

“What?” Lionel questioned as he rubbed soothing circles on to Neymar’s back.

“Danilo...do you think...do you think Francisco had something to do with his death?” Neymar asked and looked around the room at the others.

“Danilo could have been his partner and he got rid of him to keep him quiet…” Dolores offered and Cristiano shrugged.

“I just don’t see how those two ever crossed paths. Francisco won’t even associate himself with the lower nobility, let alone a palace entertainer.” Cristiano explained. “I think Danilo might have just been a scapegoat. Wrong place, wrong time kind of thing.”

“Unless….there’s a third person.” Lionel added. “I don’t think this Francisco, from the way you describe him, would actually kill someone.” Lionel had only met the man twice, on the night of James’ poisoning and at one other banquet, so he didn’t know the man personally but from what he could gather, he didn’t seem like the type to get dirty. “He probably has a hitman.”

“The nobility isn’t allow to have their own secret police or hitmen.” Cristiano argued. Long ago, the nobility had their own squad of men that protected not only their land but the crown as well. This practiced stopped in the mid-twentieth century when Cristiano’s father put an end to it. He wanted one centralized military and not dozens of small militias.

“Do the rich and powerful ever follow the rules?” Lionel questioned and no one responded because they knew he was right. Francisco probably had a hitman.

“That makes this harder.” Cristiano said. “A well trained hitman won’t turn on their employer. They’ll take their secrets to the grave.”

“Death before dishonor.” Neymar added and she nodded.

“Let’s deal with one thing at a time.” Dolores started. “Let’s catch someone first before we go off on a tangent. We also have to remember that this maybe not be Francisco at all. This could all just be convenient and he could only be guilty of stealing money from the crown.” They all nodded in agreement, but deep down knew Francisco had something to do with this.

“Georgina and Claudia will be here soon.” Ricky said as he re-entered the room. “Let’s start drafting the statement.”


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some questions are answers and new beginnings start for our royal family in the final chapter

“Have you seen this?” Francisco questioned Abelardo as he walked into his office. He held up a piece of paper and showed it to the man. Abelardo moved closer to read it before nodding. 

“Yes, I saw it.” Abelardo answered. It was the statement the king sent out that morning about James’ condition.

“I can’t believe that little shit is going to be okay.” Francisco exclaimed.

“He’s a Menace.” Abelardo stated.

“Any other person would have been brought to their knees, but he’s going to be okay. This is ridiculous. How hard is it to get rid of one man.” Francisco was growing frustrated by the minute. James should be dead and buried by now.

“Want me to try again?” Abelardo asked. “I have a bit more poison left. It might do the trick. He may be okay now, but he’s still probably weak.”

Francisco shook his head. “No. When he dies, they’ll be an autopsy and if he has a high level of poison in his blood, then they’ll know it wasn’t really that dancer’s doing.” He reasoned. “Everyone thinks that dancer was responsible for this and we have to keep it that way.” He stated, but how would they do that.

“We have to make it look like he succumbed to the poison. He looked to be alright, but he was too weak in the end.” Abelardo offered and Francisco nodded.

“Exactly. A more...natural looking death.” Francisco added.

“I have an idea, but do you understand that you would have to pull it off?” Abelardo questioned. “There only one way in and out of the medical ward and I won’t be allowed access down there.” He reasoned. The medical unit was guarded by three armed guards at all hours now that James was placed there. The entrance was always protected by at least one of the three and with enough firepower to gun down a small militia. Only the medical staff, royal family, and the highest members of the court were allowed inside. Everyone else had to get special permission from the king to enter. “I can’t go in through the ceiling because it’s in the basement and I would have to tear up the floor, everyone would notice that. I can’t dig underneath because of the palace design. I certainly can’t just walk through the entrance.” He explained.

Francisco thought about it for a moment. If he was caught down there, in the act, there would be no turning back from it. He wouldn’t be able to lie or explain it away, but that was a big if. He knew for sure that James lived, he would be ruined with the embezzling scandal. The royal family wouldn’t trust him anymore and he would never be able to return to politics. Francisco nodded and looked over at Abelardo. “I’ll do it but this method has to be certain. I’ll only have one shot at this. I won’t be able to make multiple trips. It would look suspicious since we weren’t friends before the poisoning.”

Abelardo nodded and stood from his seat. “I’ll make the call.”

* * *

Their plan had been set into motion. Ricky and Cristiano had partially filled Georgina and Claudia on what the plan was. They had the two women draft up a false statement saying that James was going to survive the attempt on his life. They explained to their personal assistants that they received new information about James’ attack and that they believe others were working with Danilo. They explained that they wanted to use this statement to draw them out. The two women were fully on board, wanting to bring James’ attackers to justice. 

The two carefully drafted the statement on behalf of the king and royal family. Placing it on the king’s official letterhead, they sent the short statement to the media and also to persons within the nobility and staff to be passed on to the people that worked for them. The statement was short and and to the point, with the king thanking everyone for their thoughts and prayers and explaining that those prayers worked along side of the palace medical staff. The statement explained that James was in stable condition and that he would be fine, careful not to mention anything about his current unconscious state. Instead, explaining that the Minister of Finance would need plenty of rest in the coming weeks to allow his body to recover and was still on bed rest. The letter to the media ended with Cristiano thanking the medical staff for their around the clock care of James. In the letter sent to the nobility and government officials, an extra paragraph was added that explained James’ visitors would be limited since he needed rest and the officials would need to show credentials in order to be allowed inside of the medical unit to visit James. In order to explain his unconscious state, they added that the medical staff was giving James sleep aids so he could rest, adding that if they visited James he may be asleep because of this.

Before sending the letter, Cristiano and Ricky explained what was going on to the medical staff in the palace. They explained they would send out the fake news report to draw out attackers and the staff agreed to go along with the plan to keep James safe.

After the medical staff was brought up to speed, the statements were sent out and now they waited. The royal family split themselves up into shifts, so someone was always in the medical unit ready to catch anyone that tried to harm James. Dolores was normally there in the morning with a nurse, due to Cristiano and Ricky taking care of their royal duties. As Queen Mother, her schedule was much more flexible and she was allowed to take on as many or as little duties as she pleased. Dolores had always been very active amongst her people, so she also sent out her own statement, saying she would be taking a step back after the poisoning incident to spend more time with her family so people didn’t question her absence.

Lionel and Neymar normally came in the afternoon. Neymar still had finance duties to attend to and since James was incapacitated, he was now the acting Minister of Finance. Lionel had no plans of returning to his kingdom until Francisco, or whomever was responsible for James’ poisoning be caught. He was also determined to stay by Neymar’s side until James was awake and they knew for sure he was going to be okay. He wanted to take Neymar back to Barcelona with him and he knew that wasn’t happening until James was better, so he wouldn’t be leaving until Neymar was leaving with him. Lionel was able to his work over the phone and on video calls while they sat with James. Thiago took lessons with Junior so he wouldn’t be behind in schooling and Mateo would stay with Lionel and Neymar in the afternoons until he became sleepy and was taken to bed by his nanny.

Ricky and Cristiano would come during the night. One of them would head down to the medical unit while the other tucked Junior into bed and read him a bedtime story. Cristiano had explained to Junior one night that they were taking turns watching over James and the little prince also wanted to protect him, but Cristiano told him he needed rest and James wouldn’t want him tired. After putting Junior to bed, the other would join their lover in the medical unit to watch over James. Once midnight struck, Ricky would send Cristiano to bed and would stay for a while before nurses would come to watch over James until Dolores came again in the morning.

James was confused by it all. His body was unconscious, but his mind was still running. He could see his family coming in and out of the room, on what seemed like shift changes. At first he thought they were just visiting him, but this was going on to long. Lionel should be back in Barcelona. Cristiano and Ricky shouldn’t be up all night because of their work in the morning.

_ “This is apart of the plan.” He reasoned. “But What is the plan?” James asked. He looked around, but the Dolores of his mind wasn’t around to answer his question. He scoffed and shrugged his shoulders. It’s not like she would have answered his question anyway. _

This continued for almost a week before they saw action. Cristiano and Ricky were downstairs in the medical unit. They were outside of James’ room, in the kitchenette that sat across from the room. Cristiano was making himself some tea while Ricky snacked in a granola bar. The night, the the last nights, had been dull. James laid motionless on the bed while they waited for something to happen…and nothing happened.

Cristiano sighed as he poured the boiling water into the cup. “I’m starting to get discouraged.” He admitted as he watched his tea steep, the water turning from clear to a light green. “It shouldn’t  take this long...maybe it really was Danilo and Francisco is just guilt of stealing.”

Ricky shook his head. “Don’t be discourage. We’re going to figure this out. We’re going to catch someone even if it’s not Francisco. We just have to give it time.”

“I’m worried.” Cristiano spoke up as he took his cup over to where Ricky was sitting. He sat across from Ricky before taking a sip of his tea. “I’m worried about James. He hasn’t made any improvements. We can’t lose him Ricky.”

“And we won’t.” Ricky stated firmly. “We won’t lose him. I don’t believe God would be so cruel to take him from us so soon.” Ricky explained. “James is going to be okay. He has to be.” Ricky added.

The royal couple sat in silence for a few moments, the only sounds were from the crunch of Ricky’s granola bar and the hum of the fluorescent lights. The thought in silence, keeping their worst fears to themselves, before hearing the door to the medical unit open and voice saying thank you.

“Lights.” Ricky said and the two rushed from the seats and over to the light switch. They killed the lights in the kitchenette and hid on either side of the doorway. Cristiano peeked out and could see a figure coming down the hall. As he got closer and stepped under the lights that were in the hall way, he could see who it was.

 

Francisco

 

He looked over at Ricky with wide eyes as Francisco approached the door. The older man stepped and took a quick glance over his shoulder before entering the room.

“That was Francisco.” Cristiano whispered to Ricky. Ricky nodded and waved Cristiano over to James’ door.

“Come on, let’s listen.” He said and the crosses the small hall way to James’ door. Ricky cracked the door open slightly to see inside as they listen.

Francisco was a bit nervous. He was dirty player and had many people killed before him, but this would be the first person he actually killed. He was worried about pulling this off, but quickly shook those nerves off when Abelardo came to give him the new substance. The syringe his trusted hitman gave him was filled with clear liquid and the needle was the thinest needle he had ever seen.

 

_“This won’t show up in autopsy. They’ll just think his heart gave out.” Abelardo explained. He was careful in his explanations not to give too many details just in case Francisco was caught. “He should still be hooked up to an IV. You’ll take the IV out and stick in where the IV was, so there’s only one puncture. You’ll put the IV back in place and then leave. This won’t kill him immediately, so you won’t have to hurry and leave. Just leave normally. In the morning, he’ll go into cardiac arrest and die.” He explained and Francisco nodded._

_“Anything else?” Francisco asked._

_“If for some reason you are caught, break the syringe.” He said. “It’s a glass syringe so all you have to do is throw it to the ground.” He explained. Once it was contaminated, they wouldn’t be able to analyze it. If they were able to figure out what this was, they would be able to know who made it and Abelardo didn’t want himself or his partners exposed._

_“I understand.” Francisco confirmed and Aberlado nodded._

_“Goodluck.” He said before leaving his boss to his duties._

 

Later that night, Francisco went to the medical unit. He showed his credentials and was let inside with few questions asked. He walked into the medical unit and it was silent as he entered. Assuming the night nurse was taking a break, he continued on his walk to James’ room. He looked around before opening the door and walking inside. He stopped to look at James laying on the bed. If the statement was true, then the sleep aids would have James in a deep slumber. He wouldn’t have to worry about James waking up and trying to call for help. 

“James, James, James...why did it have to be like this?” He asked as he walked over to James’ bed, standing over his body. “I saw great potential in you. Even in that first meeting, I knew you’d be something. I thought it might be a good way to expand my influence of the king by getting to you, but you couldn’t mind your business. You wanted to bring me down, so now I’ll have to bring you down.” He said and pulled the syringe from his pocket. “Don’t worry about Neymar. He’s going to be Lionel’s whore, so I don’t have to hurt him.” He added before grabbing the needle and connecting it to the syringe.

_ James watched as Francisco entered his room. He could see the man hovering over his body and could hear the man talking shit. He saw the syringe come out of his pocket, and he knew Francisco was here to finish what he started. _

_ “No, no, no. Where is everyone?” He asked himself. “They have to stop him. He’s going to kill me!” He yelled out. “I can’t die. I can’t die. I won’t die. I won’t die” He repeated as Francisco pulled the IV needle out of his hand. He lined the needle up with the puncture that was already there. “I need to wake up! How do I wake up?” _

“This won’t hurt a bit.” Francisco said as he positioned the needle.

_ “No! I won’t die! I won’t die! I won’t d-“ _

James gasped loudly as his eyes shot open. He could see Francisco still hovering over him, shocked that James was awake. He quickly recovered from his shock and held down James’s hand with his free hand and tried to inject James with the other. James lifted his hand to fight him, but he was so weak. He couldn’t fight off the man as he was.

“No.” James said weakly.

The door to the room burst open and Cristiano and Ricky was there, alongside two of their guards. Once they saw the syringe come out of Francisco’s pocket, Ricky ran off to get the guards. Two followed him while the third stood at the door. They quickly went back downstairs and burst into the room to arrest Francisco. They were shocked to see that James was awake and trying to fight for his life.

“Arrest him!” Cristiano yelled.

Francisco let go of James and then dropped the syringe on the floor, breaking it and contaminating the contents. The guards grabbed him and immediately arrested him under the king’s order.

Cristiano and Ricky rushed over to James, no longer worried about Francisco or what was in the syringe. “Oh James!” Ricky exclaimed.

“Baby!” Cristiano said and they went over to him, pressing kisses to his lips and cheeks. “I’m so glad you’re okay. We were worried.”

“We were so worried.” Ricky confirmed.

“I’m sorry this happened. I’m sorry I didn’t protect you like a king should.” Cristiano apologized.

“We should have known something was up with Francisco. We shouldn’t have put you in that position to have to confront him.” Ricky apologized.

“It’s okay.”  James responded. He didn’t blame Cristiano or Ricky for any of this. This was of his own doing. If he wanted to, he could have looked the other way. He could have swept it all under the rug and continued to lie for Francisco, maybe even getting Francisco to pay him and Neymar to keep his secrets. He chose not to. He chose to be loyal and faithful to his king and prince consort. That put him in this hospital bed, but he was fine with that. He would live and be fine in the future. Instead of explaining all of this, he just said, “I’m okay.” He said, too weak to explain that all of this was his doing and if he wanted to just sweep all of Francisco’s dirt under the rug, he could have. He was too weak and tired to say everything he wanted to, but he knew he would have tomorrow to explain everything.

Francisco watched the three lovers as he was handcuffed. Cristiano and Ricky fretted over the younger man, petting his face and kissing him as the worried over his weak state. James looked up and saw Francisco staring at them. James smirked at the man and Francisco realized he would have never won. Even if he managed to kill James, the young man would have taken the king and prince’s spirit with him. It would have never went back to the way that things were for him. He would have never been returned to his former glory.

‘I win.’ James mouthed to Francisco before he was taken out of the room, where he would be transported to prison to await arraignment and trial.

The next few hours were a whirlwind for James. Doctors and nurses flooded the room to check on him after the guards left the Francisco. Cristiano and Ricky were expelled from the room while he was given a thorough examination. While James was being examined, Cristiano and Ricky woke Neymar, Lionel, and Dolores. They told them what happened, how Francisco was arrested, and that James was awake. On learning that James was awake, the three rushed passed Ricky and Cristiano to go see James.

They had to wait a while before the nurses and doctors to finish before being able to go inside. When Neymar and James looked at one another, both burst into tears. Neymar ran over to James and hugged him tight. “You’re okay!” Neymar exclaimed through tears. He was so worried that he would lose his only family, the only family he’d ever known, the only one that has always been there for him.

“You know I wasn’t going anywhere.” James said as he pulled back to face Neymar. “You’re about to be Queen of Barcelona and all the other territories. I have to see that.” He teased and Neymar let out a laugh and hugged James again. He slowly pulled back so others could speak with James.

“You’re still here.” James stated as Lionel approached him.

“Had to make sure you were okay.” Lionel said as he leaned down to hug James.

“Thank you.” James whispered to Lionel. “For caring for Neymar...and passing on the information to Cristiano and Ricky.” He said and Lionel pulled back to ask James how he knew he had given the royal couple the flash drive, but James cut him off before he could begin. “I knew I could count on you to do this.” He said and Lionel nodded. Maybe Cristiano and Ricky told him.

Dolores came over to hug James, with tears in her eyes. “Oh sweetheart, I knew you’d be okay.” Dolores exclaimed.

“Thank you.” James spoke as she pulled back a little to face him. “Thank you, for bring me back, for helping me wake.” He said. “I have a story to tell you later, you probably won’t believe it.” He explained and she chuckled.

“I can’t wait to hear it.” She said and kissed his forehead.

They were soon kicked out of the room by the nurses that said James need some rest. The left James and he was soon alone in his room, staring straight up at the ceiling. He smiled to himself as he stared into the darkness. He had no more worries, no more rivals, no more drama. He could finally begin his life...his good life.

* * *

 

James focused on his recovery and quickly regained his strength. He was able to be up and moving only a few days after he woke up. He was able to get back to being himself in a short amount of time. He was able to play with Junior and Thiago while their parents worked. He would get tired sometimes and would have to rest, but the boys understood. They were just happy to have their James back. 

Two weeks after James woke up in the medical unit, he was standing on the tarmac at the airport. Lionel and his children would be leaving to return to their capital, Barcelona, and Neymar would be going with Lionel. Neymar wasn’t sure how long he was going to stay, but James was sure Neymar had found a new home.

“You be good in Barcelona.” James spoke to Neymar as Cristiano and Ricky said their goodbye to Lionel. Lionel also spoke to Pique, telling him not to worry about his cousin and that he would take care of everything.

“You know I’ve never been a good boy.” Neymar teased and the two shared a laugh.

“You’re going to bring them to their knees. They’ll love you and you’ll be queen.” James teased him.

“You forget, Lionel has a queen.” Neymar answered.

“You’ll be the real queen.” James said. “And speaking of her, if she gives you trouble, you know I’ll be there to help you.”

“I know…” Neymar trailed off. “I’m going to miss you.” He said. The two hadn’t been physically separated for longer than a day since they met in the orphanage. This would mark the first time that they would be away from one another.

“I’ll call everyday. It’ll be like I’m right there with you.” James explained. “But I’m going to miss you too.” James said. He was glad Neymar was going off to find his own happiness, but he was still miss his best friend and brother. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Neymar said and the two hugged, using all their strength to hold back their tears.

Lionel walked over to Neymar and put his hand on Neymar’s lower back. Neymar pulled back from James and looked over at Lionel. “Ready?” He asked and Lionel nodded.

“I’ll see you soon.” James said.

“See you soon.” Neymar repeated before leaving with Lionel, Thiago and Mateo. Before stepping onto the plane, Neymar turned back and waved at James before stepping onto the plane. The door to the plane closed behind him and James could feel his tears forming again, but he wouldn’t cry because this wasn’t a sad occasion. He would see Neymar again soon. 

James soon felt Cristiano’s arm wrap his arm around his shoulders and Ricky’s arm around his waist. Junior came to stand in front of James. He looked between the both of them, placing his hands on Junior’s shoulders, and let out a sigh.

“We’ll go to Barcelona.” Cristiano promised. He knew how close James was to Neymar and he knew James would want to see him again soon.

“Really?” James perked up a little at the statement.

“We’re already working on a visit.” Ricky explained. “Lionel promises less drama on his visit.” He joked and James laughed.

“As long as there is no soup on the menu, then I’m good to go to Barcelona.” James said and he heard the two royal chuckle. He was then surprised when he felt Cristiano lips on his temple, pressing a kiss to his forehead. There were journalist there, covering Lionel’s exit and return home. He was sure a few were still watching them and not taking pictures of Lionel’s plane. What would everyone say about this? Another man in the king’s bed? It would surely be a scandal...but if Cristiano and Ricky didn’t care, then neither did he.

He leaned into Cristiano while Ricky moved closer to hold him while they watched the plane line up on the runway. It was a few seconds later that the plane rolled down the runway and then took off for Barcelona.

The three turned around and started to walk back to the car when the plane disappeared above the clouds. With their arms still wrapped around one another, the trio was photographed walking to the limo with Junior walking in front of them. James could see the flashes of cameras. The royal couple seemed completely unfazed and so was James.

He was apart of the royal family now, his family, and the media would have to get used to his presence.  

“I love you.” He spoke, feeling the need to say that to both men.

“We love you too.” Cristiano spoke and Ricky nodded. James smiled brightly and a blush formed on his face. He had his family, love, and everything he could ask for. After everything he had been through, he finally had everything he wanted most. He was finally complete.

 

The next day, the headlines read:

_ Prince James, The Crown Jewel  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all of you that have stuck with this story! I really appreciate all of the kudos, comments, views, etc.   
> I am currently working on a part 2 of this story. The part 2 will mostly focus on Lionel and Neymar in Barcelona but of course James/Cristiano/Ricky will make it into the story. I honestly don't have a timeline on when I'll be posting this, so keep an eye out or check on my tumblr to see if I've posted. 
> 
> Until Next Time...

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. 
> 
> queenielacy.tumblr.com


End file.
